The White Ribbon & The Shadow Dragon
by val violets
Summary: A story that starts off on the Grand Magic Games of how they met. The adventures of the Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth with many other guilds members begins. Mainly: RoGura. Side Ships: StingYu, JeRza, NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, Miraxus and etc. [Still Editing 10-13 chapters]
1. The Unexpected

**Author Note: Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been around for a year or more than a year. I was so focus in school especially high school now. I believe I started doing fanfiction since 8th grade and here I am in 10th grade now. I'll try to finish my previous story 'When Everything Happens' about Sesshomaru and Kikyo, as soon as possible I can and also I'm planning to edit the story too, to improve my writing more. I also just started going on wattpad few months ago because of a friend of my but still I like this website a lot better.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this story about Kagura and Rogue.**

* * *

 _ **'My name is Kagura Mikazuchi from a all girls guild known as Mermaid Heel. What am I during now? Well I'm unpacking my stuff in my hotel room. King Toma of Fiore invited all mages from very well known guilds to participate the Grand Magic story takes place how Rogue Cheney and I met and all the times we spend time together... '**_

* * *

Hotel Room

Kagura remove her clothing in her suitcase, hanging them up in her closet. She grab her white ribbon as well, putting them in the bathroom drawers, along with her brush and a makeup case that she barely use. Right when she finish unpacking her stuff, there was a knock on her door.

"You may enter. " Kagura gave permission to enter.

A young women walk in and has her hair in a messy way, her hair is stylized like cat ears. She wearing a cat-like choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts.

"Kagura can we go out and eat laterrrr? " She ask.

Kagura sigh at her comrade, then look at her. "I do not see why not, Millianna. We obviously have to eat. I'll buy the food to cook for you guys."

Millianna tilted her head sideways, glancing at Kagura. "Can I also look around? "

"I don't think-"

"Why not let me go with her Kagura? " A another female voice ask.

Both females glance at the door, there stood a young women with pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut. Her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, and her lips appear to be covered in light-colored lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings.

Her shapely figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme, is entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web. This distinctive outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of her thighs; she's not shown wearing any footwear, with the suit covering her feet as well.

"Arana... " Both Kagura and Millianna said in the same time.

Arana smile at the two, crossing her arms underneath her bosom. "Well, what do you say Kagura? I know the only reason your going to say no is because that you don't want Millianna to get lost..." Arana smile faded as she continue, showing sadness for Kagura. "Especially if he's around. "

Millianna sadden as well. "You mean Jellal... "

Kagura stay in silence, having nothing to say about that. "I'll go with her, Kagura. Nothing going to happen to us. I mean there is other guilds out there that are here to participate the Grand Magic Games. " Arana reason.

Kagura sigh once more. "Do as you want. As long you guys don't cost trouble. "

"Yay!" Millianna jump while clapping her hands at the same time with excitement. Arana couldn't help but smile at Millianna cheerfulness.

"While we out Kagura, buy some food. Oh yeah, Beth and Risley left already. " With that said Arana and Milliana left, leaving Kagura in her room alone.

Kagura getting up and pick up Archemey, her sword, and begin walking out of the hotel.

* * *

Looking around at the markets looking for something for each member of her team would like to eat. **'I know Millianna wants fish... As for Risley, not really picky. Arana most likely wants salad and for Beth probably want sweet potato. '** Kagura thought.

Going to the fish section, she grab five salmon. Walking to the vegetables section she grab five sweet potatoes, two big bags of lettuce, three tomatoes, one purple onion, one jar of olives and a somewhat sour salad dressing. Kagura then head to the cash register. Once done paying for the food, the cash register hand her the bags which she took gracefully.

Walking outside to head back to the hotel, she heard the other guilds members talking. "Hey, had you heard Fairy Tail came back after disappearing 7 years ago?" One of them ask.

"Your for real? This is going to be interesting this year at the Grand Magic Games then. "

 **'Fairy Tail?!-'** Kagura thought without paying attention where she's going. She bump into someone, costing her to drop her bags that the items she had brought is in.

Gazing up at the person she bump into. There stood in front of her is a young man that have messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.

He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it. Below it, he seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

He bend down to pick up her bag that she drop and held it up in front of her with a emotionless expression. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't pay attention where I'm going. " Kagura apologize while accepting the bag he held up for her.

He look down at her as he spoke. "It's fine... " The young man spoke solemnly. Then he walk past her, heading to whatever he was heading before.

Kagura look inside her bag, making sure she didn't miss anything before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Kagura went straight to the kitchen, removing all the ingredients that was in the bag. She went to put her apon on that is dark purple and bringing out a cut board with a sharp knife on top of the counter. Grabbing the Salmon to wash in the sink, then put it on top of the cut board. She held her knife in a specific way to cut out the fins carefully, doing the same way to the head and tail. Sliding her knife side ways where the head was once at, to peel the Salmon scales to all the way where the tail should be at both front and back. Putting it in a plate once she was done cutting. Doing the same thing with the other Salmons.

Getting a skillet, turning it on before adding a little bit of oil on there. Grabbing the Salmon that was already cut to put in the skillet carefully but fast. While it's cooking she add a little bit of salt, not wanting her guild mates and herself to be eating something that is too salty.

Cleaning the cut board with the other utensils, then drying them with a kitchen cloth. Then Kagura start washing sweet potatoes as well. Taking out a peeler to peel the sweet potatoes that had been wash now, fast but perfectly shaped well with every single one. Going back to the Salmon to flip it to it's other side to be cook. Setting up a pot with water and turning the stove on to boil the sweet potatoes. While the potatoes are being boil, she wash the lettuce, tomatoes and purple onion.

Putting the lettuce in the bowl that is already cut, while cutting tomatoes and peeling out the onion skin before cutting. Once done cut, Kagura stick them in the bowl. Using a spatula to put the Salmon on each separate plates. Going back to the boil sweet potatoes to pour out the water and mush the sweet potatoes in a bowl creating smash potato but this time with sweet potato. Adding a little bit of brown sugar on top before serving it in the plates.

Pouring the sour dressing in the salad with fresh squeeze of lemon that she cut before stirring it to be serve in the plates, also squeezing lemon on top of the fish as well. Once she set each plate in the table with a glass that have sweet tea in them. Right when Kagura finish setting up the table, two girls walk in.

One girl have orange hair that is braided in two pig tails and greyshi blue eyes with freckles on her cheeks. She wears a black shirt that have a white collar line under the pair of the calf length greyshi blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder strips. Wearing red sandals.

The other women who is chubby with tan skin. His attire contain Native American elements. She have black curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears a necklace of an animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish the bear crest of Mermaid Heel right at the center, and a short blue top which leaves her huge belly hanging out. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She wears sandals that is tie around her ankles.

"Wow that sure smell really good, Kagura. " The orange haired girl spoke with a smile, sitting herself on a seat in the table.

"Sure does Beth. " The other agree.

"Glad you guys like the smell of it, Risley and Beth. " Kagura remove the apon and hang it up.

Millianna storm inside their hotel room with a excitement all suddenly. "I knew I was right! I can smell fish in a mile away, nya! " Jumping to her seat to eat.

Arana then came in with a smile. "Sure does. "

Everybody sat down to eat now. Millianna took one bite and got more overjoyed. "It tasted even more better than the smell of it!"

"The salad is truly stunning Kagura. " Arana complement Kagura.

"The Sweet potatoes as well too. " Beth chimed.

"I like everything. " Risley stated.

"I'm glad you like it. " Kagura spoke. "Oh yeah Millianna, I had heard that Fairy Tail is coming back and participating in the Grand Magic Games. " Kagura added.

"Really?! " Millianna question with happiness. "I hope I get to see Erza. "

Everybody smile at Millianna expect Kagura who is always solemn and never smile. Kagura put her plate in the sink once finishing her food. "I'm heading to bed. We gotta wake up early for the Grand Magic Games. " With that said Kagura went to her room.

"If only Kagura can smile she'll be even more beautiful as ever. " Risley commented.

"But how? " Beth question sadly.

"A Kitty in her life, nya! " Millianna answer.

Arana shake her head at Millianna answer with a smile. "No, Kagura need a man meaning to have a boyfriend in her life, " Arana corrected Millianna. "But perhaps maybe a cat too."

* * *

Kagura lay down on her bed once done changing into a white nightgown. She look up at the ceiling from her bed. **'I hope I find information in the Grand Magic Games about that man that killed my brother Simon. '** Kagura thought. Looking at the time it was 8:00 pm before she knew it, Kagura had fall asleep.

* * *

The clock tower bell could be heard. Kagura got up and look at the alarm exhausted. The alarm said 12 am, that's when her teammates storm in Kagura room. Rising her eyebrows at her guildmates sudden action, Arana spoke.

"Kagura you gotta come outside and see this! "

Kagura got up, grabbing Archenemy her sword and ran outside with her teammates. At the balcony and glancing up at the sky seeing a hologram of a short man with a pumpkin mask appear in the sky. Behind him a Labyrinth is floating above the city of Crocus. **'Is the Grand Magic Games starting now? If so, they surprise everyone...'** Kagura thought.

"Hello everyone! " He greeted. "My name is Mato the host of the Grand Magic Games. " He introduced himself. "Today we are going to do a preliminary call Sky Labyrinth before we start Grand Magic Games, pumpkin. All teams will compete against each other in order to reach the tournament's ground, Domus Flau and the first eight teams to get there will be participating in the Grand Magic Games. All participating teams' lodging start to rise up, as they will become the starting points in the competition. All five members in each team have to reach the goal or the whole team is disqualified."

"Say Kagura do you remember them telling us the preliminary starts at midnight? " Beth question

Kagura shake her head and jump off the balcony to the starting point of the floating Labyrinth with her guildmates following along.

"Let the games begin, Pumpkin! " Mato announced.

Kagura and the others run, to head to the end of the finishing point. As they run, they saw other members from different guilds. The other guild members try attacking Kagura and her team but as they run they landed flat on the floor when Kagura kick them and hit them with the back of Archenemy at ease even though despite she still wearing a white nightgown.

Millianna jump on top of one of the guild members shoulders and wrap her legs around their neck before punching them cup of times to be knock out. Millianna wearing a pink nightgown that have cats on it. As for Risley using Gravity Change that made the guildmates struggle to move, pushing them down. Risley wearing a two piece blue pajamas that have white Native designs.

Beth using vegetables magic, vegetables and fruits vines appear out of the ground, wraping itself around their targets. Beth wearing yellow pajamas that have carrots on them. Arana use her webs to stop her targets from moving and attacking. She wear a green mustard nightgown that the design are webs.

Once the battle is clear, Kagura hazel eyes glance up. When she did, she saw that same man from today this afternoon, fighting. She notice that his red eyes glance down back at her before he continue to fight again.

 **'He's part of a guild too... Is he surprise as well?'** Kagura question herself with somewhat shock but didn't show it.

"Kagura? " Millianna call out, following Kagura gaze.

"Let's go. " Kagura order while running and jumping to one place to another.

Millianna and the others follow Kagura, got her back if she was attack from behind and Kagura defending them from the frontier. Also leading the path to her teammates. Once she spotted the finishing line, she glance at her teammates who nodded before jumping at the same time at the finishing line.

A hologram appear in front of them saying, 'Mermaid Heel 6th Place. ' Kagura look around, feeling like someone is staring at her or is it more like watching her? Looking at her right side, through the crowd she spotted the man with the jet black somewhat short yet long hair with red eyes starting at her with emotionless expression at the distance.

 **'So we both made it...'** Kagura thought.

As for all the rest of the other teams came to the finishing line, a huge hologram appear in the sky of the results and points.

 _ **Fairy Tail A 8th Place- 0 pts**_

 _ **Quatro Cerberus 7th Place- 1 pts**_

 _ **Mermaid Heel 6th Place- 2 pts**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus 5th Place- 3 pts**_

 _ **Lamia Scale 4th Place- 4 pts**_

 _ **Raven Tail 3rd Place- 5 pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail B 2nd Place- 6 pts**_

 _ **Sabertooth 1st Place- 7 pts**_

Then a hologram of Mato appear. "Congratulations to the teams that had past the preliminary round! I'll see you all at the Grand Magic Games tournament, pumpkin! Goodnight! " With that said, Mato hologram vanish.

Everybody jump out of the Labyrinth to head back to their hotel rooms, to go back to sleep because tomorrow is going be a big day for everybody in the Grand Magic Games.


	2. The Event Hidden

Alarm ring in Kagura room. She got up, turning off the alarm clock and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Once done she went to the closet with a towel warp around her bosom. She puts on elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura puts on black tights, that are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under her a short white frilled skirt.

Grabbing a brush to brush her long dark straight hair before putting on her white ribbon. Kagura grab Archenemy from the table before walking out of her room. Her guildmates whirl around, smiling seeing Kagura.

"Good morning, Kagura! " They all greeted with a big smiles of joy. Kagura nodded, knowledging them.

"Don't estimate chubby! " Risley announced.

"Cats may be adorable but doesn't mean they are friendly, nya! " Millianna comment.

"I'm prepare for battle, with my vegetables magic! " Beth announced.

"We well win, and prove a all girls guild is the best and the strongest! " Arana comment.

Kagura close her eyes, hearing her teammates speech about their strength. She reopen her eyes as she spoke. "Let's go... " They smile at her.

"Yes! " They all said.

* * *

At the Tournament, Mato sat in a desk at the balcony with other two people with a mic. "Hello everyone, pumpkin! " Mato greeted. "My name is Mato and a host for the Grand Magic Games. Today we have Yajima the former Magic Counsel and who is now a chief at 8-Island restaurant! "

"Can't wait to see all these wonderful teams that are participating this year. " Yajima stated in a mic with a smile.

"And Lola of the announcer of the Grand Magic Games! "

"Nice to meet all of you. " Lola greeted in the mic. "Today we have a special guest, who is a model from Sorcerer Weekly and in a guild call Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight! "

Jenny is a beautiful young lady with long wavy blond hair that is tie up in a high ponytail. She have two bangs framing her face. Her eyes is light blue. Her Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links, circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring  
Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals pink high-heels.

Jenny smile at the audience and wave.

"Mato, let's bring out the teams that past the preliminary round. " Lola said.

Mato nodded in agreement. "Let's bring out the eight teams! " He announced, a lot of audience begin cheering for excitement and clapping. "Let's start with the first place to eighth, shall we? First place Sabertooth! "

Sabertooth came out once their guild name was call.

* * *

Kagura and her team saw Sabertooth walk out. A man with spiky blonde hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller frontal tuft of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He have dark blue eyes and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left eye adorned with an earring which, in itself attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is in a crystallized shape. A white mark of his guild is located on his left shoulder.

He dons on a blue vast with golden outer edges and inner edges cover by prominent trimming of grey fur that is similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top which is leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves that reach up to his mid-bicep, with the upper body edges adorn in grey bands hanging down in a few centimeter. He wears loose, cream colored pants that is similar to his top, that held up suspenders, which are attached to his pants' loops by square shaped rings that is gold. Over them, he wears dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to his upper edge of his pants. His boots his a rectangle protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of fangs.

He fist both of his hands up in the air like his guild and him just won a victory in the Grand Magic Games which his actions cost her secretly to despise him... No, more like annoyed her than ever. Kagura glance at the dark haired man with red eyes, who wasn't smiling but solemn like he didn't really care about the Grand Magic Games.

"Sabertooth has been the strongest guild for 7 years in a row, pumpkin! " Mato commented.

"I wonder if they could do more than 7 years of winning. " Lola wonder.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "I agree. "

As the second through fifth place was done entering, Kagura and the others get themselves prepare. Kagura glance at Millianna who put her hood on to conceal her face which Kagura rise her eyebrow, questioning at Millianna odd behavior.

"Millianna, why are you concealing your face? " Kagura inquiry.

Millianna whirl around, facing Kagura with a smirk on her face. "Because I want to surprise her, if she's here that is. " Millianna answer happily.

Kagura just stay in silence before walking out when Mato announced Mermaid Heel in sixth place. Walking with Archenemy hanging on her waist and her teammates following behind her. Her teammates smile, and wave at the audience gently as the audience clap at their favorite guild and members.

"Mermaid Heel, the all female guild! " Mato announced. Fans clapping even more hearing Mato announced the guild.

"I was told that the strongest member from Mermaid Heel is participating this year. " Lola added as he try to figure out which female from the team is the supposedly the strongest out of everyone in Mermaid Heel.

"Actually your right. " Yajima reply. "The strongest from Mermaid Heel is Kagura Mikazuchi. "

"Wow, I can't wait to see if the rumors are true then. "

As Kagura walk, she felt like being watch once more. She knew it wasn't the audience, judges or the other she turn her head to the right a little, her hazel eyes met red, that they both stare at each other only for a few minutes til Kagura broke the eye contact to enter their team station.

As Kagura and her team are now at there station, they announced another team which didn't caught Kagura attention but the eighth place did.

"And in eighth place... Fairy Tail A! "

Kagura look up and saw a women with long straight scarlet hair that is in a high ponytail that is tie in a black ribbon with dark brown eyes. She wears a somewhat a long cloak but shirt like that hugs her curves that is in purple with a white symbol on her clothing of Fairy Tail at her left side of her chest and sleeveless with black mini shorts. Having two brown belts, one underneath her bosom and the other warp around her wrist. Wearing purple gloves that reach up to her mid-bicep with armor on top of them. Her white socks are all the way to her above knees that is tucked in her dark blue boots.

"Erza! " Millianna jump up in full of excitement seeing her old friend.

Beth, Risley and Arana couldn't help but smile at Milliann cute action. As for Kagura she didn't smile neither did she pay no mind to her but to Erza Scarlet from the distance. All Kagura want is to know if she know Jellal whereabouts which she for some reason doubt that Erza will tell her even though she heard what he did to Millianna, Simon, the others and herself.

"Fairy Tail is reunited once more after 7 years ago of disappearance. Would they be available to defeat Sabertooth and other guilds? " Lola question.

"Now Lola, your must not estimate Fairy Tail. Sure they been losing for 7 years in a row being last but the strongest in Fairy Tail are back now and reunited once more. They might have a chance to win. " Yajima answer.

Once Fairy Tail A went to their station, Mato spoke, "Today we are going to do a event before the battle, pumpkin! " The audience cheer for the excitement. The cheer slowly stop, waiting for Mato to finish. "The event for today is call Hidden."

Beth look up at her teammates with a lost expression. "Hidden? Is that like Hide and Seek?" Beth question.

"I don't know, Beth." Risley answer sincerely before looking back at Mato.

"In this event, players must find their opposition in a maze of clones of other players and yourself. Be warn though, attacking the clones or accidentally, you'll lose one point. A mage with the most points in the end of this event, wins." He explain the rules of this event.

"So it is like Hide and Seek, nya." Millianna said, looking at her teammates.

Arana smirk. "Somewhat like it but let's said its a twisted Hide and Seek."

"I'm lost... " Beth mumble.

Kagura sigh to herself before speaking. "The event Hidden, is when you try to detect your opponent and attacking them to gain a point. The whole point is to not to get detected by your opponent and attack them. That's when the twist come in. Though the clones are advantage to us to not be detected but yet also a disadvantage for us, since we can accidentally mistaken its the enemy or the enemy hiding within the clones." Kagura explain easier to Beth.

"Ohhhh, now I understand. Thanks Kagura." Beth thanked with a bright smile on her face.

Kagura look up, waiting for Mato's farther instructions. "Each team must pick one member to participate this event, pumpkin."

Millianna look at her team and was about to volunteer for her team til, "I'll go."

Kagura and the others glance at Beth. "Are you sure, Beth?" Arana question Beth but with a smirk on her face. "I mean you was lost about the rules of this event."

Beth shake her head. "I was confuse about the rules of Hidden but..." Beth glance at Kagura who was playing attention to elsewhere. She couldn't help but smile at her. "Kagura explain it to me more simpler."

Risley put both her hands on her hips with a big grin on her face. "That's my girl. Your becoming more stronger everyday, Beth."

A maze appear for the event. As each member of a guild team and the audience watch as the maze is actually form into a large town. Beth smile before heading to the stadium.

Mato watch as one member from each team that are chosen to participate the event. "Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel."

The competitors walk to the stadium.

The first competitor, have bluish silver spikey hair, a couple of strands jut upwards on the back of his head but some cover the upper lefti of his face. His eyes are black. He wears a somewhat a merival times shirt that have bright blue with yellow strips, the sleeves are cuffs in dark blue with black pants on them and boots.

"Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. "

The second, the boy have blond hair in a bowl cut with couple of strands covering his forehead and a few jutting upwards on top of his head with dark green eyes. He wears a short sleeve pale yellow shirt that is left untucked over navy blue pants that goes with his tie that is cover by white and blue diagonal strips and brown leather shoes.

"Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus. "

The third, the man have spikey black hair with dark blue eyes and a scar above his left eye that is somewhat cover by his hair. He wears a purple cloak that have white cuffs and the collar is folded, over a white long sleeve shirt that is like similar to a turtle neck. A brown belt warp around his waist. Wearing black pants and shoes.

"Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A."

The fourth, is a women with blue hair that is wavy with dark blue eyes. She wears a knee-high dark dress coat which adorned with four, symmetrical placed, light colored buttons on the chest. Her coat is garnishing with her fur trimmings around her sleeve cliffs and neck. She wears a matching, dark, Russian-styled hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip that is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. A light brown around her waist and dark brown, thigh-high boots. Her outfit show a little of her guild mark of Fairy Tail in dark blue on her thigh.

"Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B."

The fifth, he have long white hair that is gathered on the back of his head tied in a ponytail that juts backwards and takes on a fan-like shape, with the ending part being much larger than the one near his head. He have red eyes, his eyebrows are black despite his hair is white. He wears a black earmuffs and circling his neck is a large red collar that is adorned with massive, whitish spikes. He wears nothing for his chest leaving it bare, with only his hands and forearms being cover by a pair of dark fingerless gloves ending in metal bands below elbows. He wears dark red pants with light, rectangles patches in correspondence to the knees, has a light belt, closed by a button on the front, holding up two small pocket bags on his sides and also simple shoes.

"Jager from Quatro Cerberus."

The seventh, is man who have blonde hair that kept back, with widow peak and prominent side burns. His skin is oddly pale violet that have a black goatee on his massively bulbous chin which splits into two points, and his eyes are black. Wearing a white clothing acting as if its a cape, with two large, red motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. He wears a dark blue shirt that look somewhat like bandages and bolted armbands. The pants are dark oliver that is held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple shoes.

"Nullpudding from Raven Tail."

The last is a man with long straight blond hair that reach down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, that reach down to his sshoulders. His eyes are black and most of his upper face, aside his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges. His outfit is a very long crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down his knees and a few inches above his waist on the front, that leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, which the corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending the decorated by intricate motifs.

"And Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. " Mato announced.

Cheers from the audience could be heard as they cheer for there favorite guild. Beth smile at the audience cheerfulness. Mato went up to the competitors.

"As you all already heard few minutes ago about the rules, there is no need for to repeat myself. Each of you must now head to your spots now for the mini games to begin, pumpkin.'

Everybody nodded before heading to there spots for the event. Clones of the competitors that are participating in the event appear.

"Ready? One, two... Three! Start!" Mato announced.

Beth and the others ran to look for the enemies.

* * *

"Who would you be cheering to win Jenny? " Lola ask.

"For Blue Pegasus of course. " Jenny answer with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Go Beth!" Millianna and Risley cheered at their comrade.

Arana smile at them. "Honesty, I think we have the biggest fans in our guild right now."

"They aren't the only ones cheering for their team member." Kagura spoke, watching the other teams cheer on their teammates. "Especially, the loudest one out of everybody is Fairy Tail. As for Sabertooth, is the only one not cheering for their team. " She added.

Arana scrowl hearing Sabertooth name. "I don't understand, why not cheer for your own teammates?"

Kagura stare at the Sabertooth station. "They are emotionless that only care about winning. Losing is not a option for them."

Arana roll her eyes at Kagura explanation of Sabertooth but smile which cost Kagura to rise her eyebrow at Arana. "Even if they emotionless like you said they are, we have one person in our guild who is emotionless but weren't let anyone harm her comrades, no matter the situation it is."

Kagura look away from Arana, watching Beth from the station.

"Is that so?" Kagura question while crossing her arms against her chest.

* * *

Beth running, looking for her enemy's carefully to make a seek attack but also to try not to get caught and accidentally touch the clones. Once she turn on her right, she spotted Juvia lockser through the clones.

Beth smile but soon faded to pure shock when Juvia dark blue eyes turn to pink hearts and hug a clone of Gray.

"Ehhhhh?!" Everybody shouted in shock in confusion except Kagura who blink cup of times and sigh in disappointed.

"Oh Gray, I love you so much!"

 **'Um does she knows that she's hugging a clone?'** Beth question while a sweatdrop appear on her head.

* * *

"She haven't change, nya." Millianna sigh.

Risley look at Millianna confuse. "You know her too, Millianna?"

Millianna nodded. "Yeah, I met her at the Tower of Heaven. She and the others came there to rescue Erza." She explain. "I'm guessing if she likes this now, that must mean..." She pause before jumping in the air with joy while saying, "They are officially dating!"

* * *

Gray somewhere at the maze looking around his surroundings carefully and suspiciously."I have a bad feeling someone just mention me about dating Juvia." Gray mumble but shiver at the thought. "No way that'll happen!"

* * *

Arana sweatdrop seeing the sight. "I didn't expected that to happen. I mean Fairy Tail strongest are reunion once more after 7 years ago and yet... This happen."

Kagura glance at Fairy Tail B station and notice that only the guys are complaining about Juvia actions. "It seems so but don't underestimate Fairy Tail because of their somewhat weird action." Kagura glance went back to the maze.

Arana smile at Kagura. "Your right. I shouldn't had judge them by oddly action." She agreed.

* * *

Mato sweatdrop seeing this. "Fairy Tail B point is now -1."

"WHA?!" Fairy Tail B guys shouted.

Juvia eyes widen wide, forgotten about the whole event. "Oops..." She mumble before letting go of the clone Gray and scratching the back of her head nervously.

Beth turn away from Juvia. **'I'll find someone else who won't be distracted by their enemy's charm of a look a like clone.' Beth thought before running off. '**

* * *

"Why isn't Beth going attack her? Instead she took off running. " Arana voice rise in confuse.

Kagura glance at Arana then to Beth. "She perhaps think she's unworthy to fight. " Kagura answer with no emotions involve.

Risley and Millianna glance at Kagura, confuse. "What do you mean, Kagura? " Risley question.

Millianna stare at Kagura and smile as she finally realize. "It all makes since now. Juvia got -1 point because she hug a clone of her boyfriend and that she'll be distracted by more clones of him. All Beth gotta do is focus on the others." Millianna inform her two lost comrades.

Kagura stare at Millianna then back at the maze. "I don't recall mentioning about her having a boyfriend neither do I hold no interest. "

"It's obvious that their dating especially how she hugs a clone of Gray, nya. " Millianna give some hints.

"Or it means she have a simple crush on him. " Arana added. Risley nodded in agreement.

A huge crash could be heard at the maze that caught everybody attention. A battle is according right now.

* * *

Gray jump back, coming out of the smoke. "Ice Make: Arrow! " Ice shape as arrows aim at the target in the smoke, cautious not to aim at the clones. Once the smoke is clear up, the unconscious Nullpudding appear. Gray smirk seeing this but soon faded once a voice spoke up from behind him.

"That was a failure. "

Gray while around to defend himself, using his Ice Make: Shield to block the attack. "How? " Gray question him.

The man grin at his question. "By using a clone of myself as a shield. "

 _ **Fairy Tail A -1 Pt and Raven Tail 1 Pt**_

Before Gray can say anything he was attack from behind by Nullpudding who is using Needle Magic that made his hands larger. He punch Gray from behind. Gray disappeared once he got hit.

* * *

Gray appear at another part of the city. He look up and see the hologram above that just change the results.

 ** _Fairy Tail A -2 Pt and Raven Tail 2 Pt_**

"Damn... " Gray curse under his breath before running to find anyone to gain points for his team. As he run he spotted his old rival standing there facing him with a big smirk on his face. "Lyon. "

"Gray, I'm truly ashamed about you. -2 points, really? What does Juvia see in you Gray. " Lyon palmed his face while shaking his head at disappointed. "If I defeat you here in the Grand Magic Games, Juvia would open her eyes and love me. Also might change her guild to Lamia Scale. "

"Not going happen! " Gray retort. " As if she'll join your guild! "

"Oh yeah, let's fight for her love then, shall we?! "

Both Gray and Lyon got in their fighting stance, "Ice Make-"

Before they can finish their magic spell, Lyon got kick in the face by Juvia who suddenly appear out of nowhere, making Lyon vanish, teleported elsewhere.

 ** _Fairy Tail B 3 Pt and Lamia Scale 7 Pt_**

"No one would dare to harm my beloved Gray. " Juvia announced with a angry tone but soon faded into a smile, seeing Gray. "Are you alright my love? " She ask with a small tinted blush appear in her cheeks.

Gray look away from her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? "

* * *

Kagura watch the scence with uninterested, was about to leave til. "Kagura, where you going? " Arana question.

"I need some space. " With that said, Kagura walk out.

As Kagura walk around, she spotted holograms everywhere in the halls of the event and scores of the members have so far.

 ** _Raven_ _Tail_ _10_ _Pt_**  
 ** _Sabertooth_ _2_ _Pt_**  
 ** _Blue_ _Pegasus_ _3_ _Pt_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _B_ _3_ _Pt_**  
 ** _Quatro_ _Cerberus_ _3 Pt_**  
 ** _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _6 Pt_**  
 ** _Lamia_ _Scale_ _7_ _Pt_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _A -2_ _Pt_**

As Kagura watch the hologram of the battle, her hazel eyes notice something odd in the event. **'Gray had been detected by the member from Raven Tail countless time. Mato did mention no one could not sense the other yet the Raven Tail could and only assault him.'** Kagura thought.

* * *

Before Juvia explain why about her concern about it, Nullpudding pop up and attack Juvia, costing her to vanisha.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted in pure shock.

 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _B_ _2_ _Pt_ _and_ _Raven_ _Tail_ _3_ _Pt_**

"Carrot Missile!" Beth call out

"Oh crap." Gray yelled before dodging all the carrots missiles.

Gray manage to dodge them briskly. Beth carrots missiles hit Nullpudding instead, him disappearing.

 ** _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _1_ _Pt_ _and_ _Raven_ _Tail_ _2_ _Pt_**

Snow appear around Beth and Gray. "Blizzard."

They both whirl around seeing none other Eve Tearm. Both gone once attack by his magic.

 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _A_ _-3_ _Pt_ _,_ _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _5_ _Pt_ _and_ _Blue_ _Pegasus_ _5 Pt_**

* * *

Beth appear in another area but was attack by Jager. She once more disappear.

 ** _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _4_ _Pt_ _and_ _Quatro_ _Cerberus_ _4 Pt_**

* * *

Rufus standing on top of the building, watching his enemy's attack one another. "Time is running out. Let's end this... Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!"

The sky turn dark, large beams appear and split into seven, hitting every single one of his enemy's. Taking over one out.

"This event is announced over folks!" Mato announced. "Let's look at the results shall we?"

 ** _Sabertooth_ _10_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Raven_ _Tail_ _8_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Lamia_ _Scale_ _6_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Blue_ _Pegasus_ _4_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _3_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Quatro_ _Cerberus_ _2_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _B_ _1_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _A_ _0 Pts_**

"Sabertooth is taking the lead, folks!" The audience cheer.

* * *

Beth walk in her team station at the same time Kagura did. Beth head is down, ashamed that she didn't bring her team to first place.

"Tch, we are behind." Arana complain.

"Hey, I think Beth did good Arana. She did all her best." Risley defend Beth while she pat her shoulder gently, reassuring her.

"And besides we are in fifth place, Arana." Millianna added while hugging her.

"Everyone, next is the battle, pumpkin!" Everybody is excited hearing the battle is starting now. Mato pull out the envelope that have the list of the battles. "Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A vs Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope you guys like the little Gruvia moment. As for Kagura and Rogue moment will come soon, as for the other couples moments as well.** **Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Suspicious

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair that is tied by a purple ribbon, up in a small ponytail at the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She wears a strapless purple shirt that is tied in a white ribbon on the front with a white stamp of Fairy Tail on her shirt located in her left breast. A dark blue skirt that is warp around by a brown belt that held her keys and whip in. Her arm bands are white with and gold triangle designs on. She wears a small white cape and on top is purple with gold designs. Purple and white boots. Her hand have a pink mark of Fairy Tail guild mark.

Flare have long red hair that is in two massive braids with red eyes. Her left shoulder have a scar that is shaped as a X and her Raven Tail mark is at her upper right breast. She wears a revealing crimson dress that is secured by a halter-neck strips. Her dress show her right side of her legs and have two elongated patches acting as her belt but its sewn to the dress. She wear long gloves that matches her dress that is almost up to her shoulders with red heels.

Kagura watch as they both walk out and fight each other. As they fought each other, Lucy got the upper hand, using her celestial spirits Scorpio and Taurus. As for Flare, using her red hair that is no longer tied in two large braids to attack Lucy but quick thinking, Scorpio and Taurus both combine their attacks together to protect Lucy, at the same time to attack Flare when she can't dodge.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebarna!" Both Taurus and Scorpio shouted.

The attack hit Flare, her whole body cover in bruises but didn't back down as she stand there and smile.

"If I was you, I wouldn't be attacking me." Flare spoke.

Lucy smirk at Flare. "Why should I ?" Lucy question.

Flare motion her red eyes to the Fairy Tail members that is cheering on for Lucy. Lucy follow her gaze towards a little girl from her guild, next to her is Flare small strand of hair. Kagura notice this, before glancing back at the battle, seeing Lucy eyes widen wide.

Now when Lucy is distracted, Flare took the opportunity to grab Lucy by her leg from underground by using her hair, swinging her around til she slam her on the ground. Grabing Lucy by her wrist and ankles, holding her up.

"H-how dare you?!" Lucy cough, glaring at Flare.

Flare tilted her head to the side. "Let's see how brave and confident you truly are."

Flare use her other strand of hair that turn into burning stamp of her guild, Raven Tail. "Let's stamp my guild mark over your guild mark. Hair Brand!"

"Don't, please don't!" Lucy cry as tears begin to fall from her cheeks.

* * *

"That's just sick..." Risley mumble in disgust.

"Yeah." Millianna agree.

 **'It's that little girl from her guild holding her back from fighting back. Flare is using her as a hostage giving her advantage to win.'** Kagura thought while walking away from her station without saying anything.

Beth glance back seeing Kagura gone and made a small smile then looking back at the battle.

* * *

Kagura walk down at the stadium where the little girl is at. Kagura reach the strand of red hair that is next to the little girl, and grip it tightly. At this action Flare yelp a little at the feeling of pain during the battle but ignore it.

"What you doing?!" A male voice came.

Kagura turn her head slightly to the person and the little girl glance at Kagura not noticing her til now.

He have black eyes, spikey pink hair. He wears a white scarf and his shoulder have a red mark of Fairy Tail on his right shoulder that isn't cover like his left arm that is cover by a sleeve. He wears a purple shirt that have white mark of Fairy Tail on his left side on his chest. His pants are grey that have a waist guard that have one large purple cloth that a brown belt held it in place. Wearing dark blue sandals.

"I ask you, what you doing?" He question her angrily.

Kagura stare at him, not caring if he's there. She then glance down at the red strand hair that she is gripping on. "Your teammate is not giving it her all." Kagura mumble.

The pink haired man blink cup of times. "Huh? How do you know?" He question.

Kagura move a little to reveal the red strand of hair that she is gripping right now which made his eyes widen wide. "This is Flare hair." Kagura held it up for him to see. "It seems she's using this little girl as a hostage to beat your teammate Lucy. Its smart to use this tactic on your enemies yet to me its a very coward strategy. " Kagura inform.

"So that's why Luce stop attacking." He glance at Lucy with a concern look.

Kagura nodded. "You might be available to help her." He whirl around, staring at Kagura, motioning her to continue. "I won't guarantee that she'll win."

He shake his head. "No, even if she won't win this battle, I always would know she would've win the battle if that werido hair lady would've have fight in fair and square. "

 **'So he's care about her... '** Kagura thought. "What's your name?" Kagura ask.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." He introduce himself with a smile, pointing his chest with his thumb with pride.

"Natsu." Kagura yank Flare strand of hair up. "Hold this hair for me." She held the hair up to him.

"Um okay." He grip the hair. "Now what?"

Kagura held up Archenemy, and slash the hair without Archenemy being unsheathe. Natsu was shock how Kagura did it. "Now call out to your teammate about not to worry about the little girl." She instructed .

Natsu smile, then briskly whirl around to call out to Lucy. "Lucy!"

* * *

Lucy heard her name being call out, tears stop falling as they all forming in her eyes when she see Natsu, trying her best to stop keep her tears within her. **'Natsu...'** Lucy thought.

"Don't worry about Asuka, everything taken care of!" Natsu wave.

Lucy made a smile hearing this. The brand came closer to Lucy pink Fairy Tail mark. "No way I'll let you brand over my Fairy Tail Mark. Cancer the Crab!"

Cancer appear cutting Flare hair to free Lucy from her grip. Flare glare at Lucy with pure anger and hatred. "My hair... " Flare pause before smiling again. "No matter, you can't win. You are all bruised up."

Lucy took out her other golden key, sending Cancer back to the Spirit world. Gemini appear at Lucy side. "Gemini we are going do that special move."

Both Gemini nodded and transform into Lucy. Flare and the others except Fairy Tail is shock seeing this and wonder what is Lucy planning. Lucy motion Gemini to be prepare.

"Ready Gemini?" Lucy ask.

"Oh I'm ready." Gemini answer while disguise as Lucy and having the same voice as her.

Both Gemini and Lucy clasp their hands together and close their eyes. Flare eyes widen wide seeing this. ' **T-this power I sense... Its from her. Is she r-really that strong?'** Flare thought while froze to her spot.

"Urano Metria!" Both Lucy and Gemini shouted.

Bright light surrounded them three. A weird dimension that's like somewhat like the Celestial World. Flare was prepare to be hit but... Nothing happen to her. She glance at her surroundings, lost that she's back at the tournament and glance at Lucy who also look confuse.

"H-how can this be?" Lucy whisper when Gemini vanish. **'I was so sure I had it.'** Lucy thought.

* * *

Natsu slam his hands in shock. "Lucy... How could this happen? " Natsu question.

Kagura who is unfaze by any of this is secretly is shock and confuse. "She done that technique perfectly well yet the results... Are strangely not what we looking for. " Kagura hazel eyes glance at the Raven Tail station suspiciously as they stand there with big smiles on their face. **'This isn't right... '**

* * *

Lucy try getting up but she use all the ounces of her magic to use Urano Metria. She glance at Flare who smile at her.

"I guess the fun is over. " Flare mumble before attacking Lucy once more with her red hair.

"Lucy! " Lucy heard Natsu call out in anger, right when she landed on the ground.

Kagura and Natsu watch as Lucy try getting up but fail, collapsing while tears begin to form in her dark brown eyes. "The winner is Flare Corona from Raven Tail! " Mato announced as the audience cheer.

 _ **Raven Tail 18 Pts**_

* * *

Kagura glance at Natsu who look mad at the results. "Luce... " She heard him whispered.

Kagura put one hand on her hip. "Your teammate would've won if Flare haven't use the little girl as a hostage. "

Natsu glance at Kagura then back at the battle field. "Why you decided to help her? " He question, his bangs covering his eyes.

She blink cup of times at his words. "The reason is quite obvious, I came to aid the little girl. " Kagura answer with a emotionless tone, her glance turn to Raven Tail station. "If I was you, I'll be cautious fighting Raven Tail. " Kagura warn before turning her back away to walk away.

Natsu stand up straight and turn his head slightly at Kagura. "What's your name? "

"Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel. " Kagura answer.

"Thank you, Kagura... " Natsu thanked that made Kagura stop in her steps a few minutes before she continue to walk away.

* * *

As Kagura walk through the hall to get to her station til a man with red eyes from one day ago appear, leaning against the wall with his arms cross against his chest.

"Helping a little girl, that's kind of you. " He muttered.

She stop in her steps and turn to face him but keeping her distances. "Is it wrong not helping? " She question him.

He shake his head. "Not at all... I had not seen anyone helping another guild member during the Grand Magic Games... It's new to me. "

She stare at him. "Shouldn't you be with your guild Sabertooth? "

He stay in silence for a few minutes. "Raven Tail is responsible for that Lucy girl to lose." He change the subject at hand.

Kagura blink cup of times hearing him just change the subject. "You mean Flare? "

Shaking his head once more. "No... Flare herself look confuse of the result... "

 _ **"The next battle is Arana Webb from Mermaid Heel vs Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus "**_ Mato voice could be heard in the speaker.

A hologram appear behind Kagura and the man. In the hologram show Arana and the man name Ren, walking up to each other.

Ren is a dark skinned young man with dark brown hair that is spikey reaching his shoulder, two bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes are dark brown and his eyebrows are jutting upwards that give them spikes. He wears a black suit that his jacket is open that reveal a baby blue sleeve shirt that shows his metal necklace.

Staring at the hologram, Kagura spoke her mind when she saw him yesterday. "To be sincerely with you, I didn't expect to see you at the Grand Magic Games. I never got your name."

"Its Rogue Cheney and yours?"

He glance at her, paying no mind to the hologram in front of them. "Its Kagura Mikazuchi."

* * *

The fighting start between Arana and Ren. They both seem have a advantage to everybody. Pretty much the win can be anybody.

Arana clasp both her hands together. "Thread Magic! " Arana call out.

Ren jump back when threads of spider webs came at him yet he got caught in them when it generated to more than one. Ren try to remove them off him which is hard for him to move since it's sticky that is sticking to him.

"Damn... " He curse under his breath.

Arana smirk seeing this, putting one hand on her hip. "Try all you want, it's useless to escape my thread. "

"Don't you dare give up, Ren! " A female voice call at the stadium of where all Lamia Scale members all at.

The women that cheer Ren have long pink wavy hair in a high ponytail with bangs, her eyes dark blue. She wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest spots a collar and a tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms.

"We are engage." She tell her guild mates and announced it for everybody to hear and glance at Ren with a charming smile. "I have faith in you Ren!"

Ren look up at the stadium and Arana follow his gaze. A vain pop up his head when he heard her telling her guild mates that her and him are in engaged.

"We are just resigned to being together, Sherry!" Ren shouted at Sherry who merely just smile at him as he denied their relationship.

Arana just stand there when a sweatdrop appear. **'Are they serious?!'** Arana thought.

* * *

Kagura and Rogue frown hearing this. "He acted like he's being force to be with her." Rogue mutter.

"Or ashamed by it." Kagura added while her hands is folded underneath her chest.

* * *

Arana stand up straight, crossing her arms against her chest. She smirk at Ren. "No matter if your 'soon to be wife' cheer you on. You'll won't be available to escape my threads." Arana smirked.

Ren still struggle on the threads but show some determination in his eyes when Sherry cheer him on. He swing both of his hands in a circular motion around himself.

His actions cost Arana to smirk more. "Honestly, like I told you, its pointless to fight back. Just give up already."

Ren ignore her, trying to bring both his hands forward with a little struggle because the threads holding him back but despite that, he didn't let it stop him.

"Areial Phose!" He shouted.

A cyclone came out, destroying the threats that Ren was cover in and heading straight towards Arana fast, surrounding her which also injure her that she couldn't get up, flat on the ground.

"Damn..." She curse under her breath.

Ren dusted his pants and sleeves before glancing at Arana. "You were too over confident of beating me just by one attack that you didn't thought about me escaping from your threads. " He explain her mistake before walking away with his hands on his pocket.

"The winner is Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus!" Mato announced.

 _ **Blue Pegasus 14 Pts**_

The audience cheer, even Sherry is. "My love, you won!"

Ren blush a little. "Like I said, we are just resigned to be together!" He shouted before going back to his guild station.

* * *

kagura sigh to herself as she watch the hologram.

"Mermaid Heel is behind... " Rogue spoke up with a uncaring tone with a emotionless expression.

"So it is..." Kagura muttered.

Rogue stare at her. "Your aren't mad or show little concern of losing?" He question Kagura.

She shake her head, making her hair swing a little. "There is no need. Whatever my teammates lose, they learn from their mistakes during battle. Arana was being cocky thinking that'll stop him and now she'll learn from that mistake." Kagura explain.

"I see..."

 **"Next is Warcry from Quatro Cerberus vs Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth!"** Mato voice could be heard.

Kagura whirl around staring at Rogue who is staring back at her with a questioning expression on his face. "I gotta go back to my station. They are probably wondering about my whereabouts. Same shall go to you too."

With that said Kagura walk away from Rogue. Rogue sigh before getting off the wall he was leaning against on and removing his arms against his chest.

* * *

Mermaid Heel team whirl around, seeing Kagura walk in. Beth, Risley and Millianna smile at Kagura, as for Arana, she didn't glance up or knowledge Kagura. Instead, she stare at the ground with shame.

"I apologize Kagura... For I fail you and the guild." She apologized to her.

Everybody glance from Arana to Kagura, wondering the outcome. "Stop apologizing for something that have no need to be." Kagura demanded, while walking pass her.

Arana eyes widen wide hearing Kagura words. Risley chuckle hearing this. "That's Kagura for you."

"Yup." Millianna agreed.

* * *

Staring at the battle field, a man with long, spikey, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall either side of his face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead. His eyes are white. His shoulders are adorned by dark large tattoos, that each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. His face adorned dark strips reminiscent of warpaint, also four vertical black lines covering his chin. Orga wears nothing but pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain band. Dark armbands with light edges circling his forearms, each bearing a small pair furry balls on it's outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated mortifs on the upper part. Encircling his neck are three golden-colored plain ornamental rings.

As for Warcry... Well his outfit is quite odd. Warcry have black eyes. He wears a cloak that features as a dog, that is colored beige and possesses a red mane, long ears and jaw, that is resembling a animal carpet made from skin and fur of dead animals. The Quatro Cerberus guild mark is at the back of his cloak. He wears dark blue pants with black rectangles on them, with the bottom of his pants stuffed into light-colored boots. On his wrists he wears long bands with tassels and strips.

"Let the battle begins! " Mato shouted with joy on the mic.

Warcry stand there and tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

Millianna glance at her guild mates. "Is it me or is he crying, nya?"

Beth nodded in confusion. "Yeah but why?"

"He's not exactly crying..." Kagura answer.

Risley look at Kagura with curiosity and confusion. "Are you saying its magic?" She query.

"Its call Tear magic, am I right Kagura?" Arana ask.

Kagura nodded as she watch the battle that was about to start.

* * *

More tears forming in Warcry eyes as the tears begin to float out of his eyes. Everybody watch with full curiosity of what Warcry powers can really do. Orga stand there, blinking cup of times of such odd magic.

"You probably wondering what my Tear magic can do. Only through tears one becomes stronger, meaning the more I cry, the stronger I get! " He stated.

"Is that so? "

Orga stretching his arms up high like a quick warm up exercise. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he smirk at himself. He put his hands together, and put them outward, that bright yellow and black lightning came shooting out, hitting Warcry. Warcry scream when he got hit by the beam of lightning, falling to ground face flat on the ground, unconscious by one hit.

Mato and the judges are stun by that one attack. "Well... The winner is Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth." Mato spoke.

 _ **Sabertooth 20 Pts**_

* * *

There was silence at the Mermaid Heel station, too shock to talk.

Beth swallow hard."W-what type of magic is that? " Beth stutter, trying to ask her team.

"It's call God Slayer magic... " Kagura answer who seem unfaze about the intense attack.

Millianna stare at Orga, putting her hand on her chest, clinching on her cloak in fear. "He's s-so strong... "

"He sure is. " Risley agree and Arana nodded in agreement.

Mato look around with mic in his hand and sigh to himself. "One last battle folks. Mystogan from Fairy Tail B vs Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale! "

The audience cheer of roar could be heard, because knowin one of the strongest wizards from different guilds are battling each other. They both walk in the stadium.

Jura is bald, a pair of oval-shaped black marks underneath his eyes. He have a long thin dark beard that reaches up to his upper chest in a wavy mortif. He also have a mustache that split into two parts, each placed diagonally below his nose. His outfit is a traditional Japanese clothing, wearing a dark kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a dark mortif consisting of many squares placed in succession, that is linked together by a dark line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional hakama and geta sandals paired with tabi. Drap over his shoulders is a dark mantle.

Mystogan wears a dark blue cloak and bandages covered both his legs and arms. A dark blue bandana with a silver protector, and a green mask that conceal the bottom half of his face. He can see his dark brown eyes a little portion of a red tattoo on the right side of his face and bangs that are blue hair. He wears dark blue gloves and pants that look like ballooning with grey straps on them and wearing sandals. He carry magic staves on his back.

When Kagura saw Mystogan her heart pulse. Not the feeling when you see your crush but pure hate and revenge. Her body tremble seeing him despite his face is hidden by the mask he's wearing. Her hands clinched tightly at the hilt of Archenemy. Millianna glance at Kagura with a look of worry.

"Are you alright Kagura? "

Kagura froze at her spot. In a few minutes, Kagura remove her hands on Archenemy and nodded. "Yes there is nothing to concern yourself with. "

Millianna made a small smile at Kagura words, then glance at the battlefield that is about to start.

* * *

"Personally, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail, but my master Obaba is really strict about that..." Jura smile. "My apologies, but I'm not going hold back. " He warn.

"Me neither. " Mystogan clinches on one of his staves in his hand. **'This wasn't exactly I'm here for but being able to fight on the behalf of Fairy Tail... '** Glancing up, staring at a young women with long scarlet hair and dark brown eyes who her nickname is known as the Titania aka Erza Scarlet, who is smiling at him from the distance. **'Nothing can make more happier. '** Mystogan thought.

Mato look up at Jura then at Mystogan. "Let the final battle of today begin! "

Mystogan loose the belt that is tie against his chest diognally, for his staves to be use. **'What I can do for Fairy Tail... Is beat you! '**

As he runs, Jura sent out iron rock pillars that came out of the ground and heading to the direction of Mystogan. One of the pillars hit Mystogan throwing him up at the air. Jura smile, sending more pillars from the ground to crash Mystogan. However, Mystogan dodge them in the air, jumping one pillar to the other, while running down. As he run, he threw five of his staves, that flew up in the air, waiting for his command. Sending his five staves at Jura that hit the ground, surrounding Jura in every angle.

"Five Layered Magic Circle, Sacred Song! "

A yellow, blue, red, purple, and dark purple magic circle appear above Jura. Electricity past through the staves as the magic circles appear, that soon shoot the beam of elements at Jura. The audience are in silence, waiting for the smoke from the beam to clear out. Out of no where a large iron rock shaped as a fist came out of the smoke, aiming for Mystogan. Mystogan gracefully jump back and held his hand out to form a blue circle that appear in front of him.

"Three Layered Magic Circle, Mirror Water! "

The iron rock fist is reflected back to Jura once it hit Mystogan magic circle. Jura smirk, casting a magic circle similar to Mystogan but instead of water it's earth. That action cost his iron rock fist to return back to Mystogan how it originally was plotted. Mystogan shock seeing it going back to him, hit him, falling on his back on the ground. The crowd cheer at Jura. Mystogan slowly got up.

' **As I figure, I can't simply beat him with borrow magic... '** He thought before bending down and hands on the ground, as a yellow magic circle appear below him. "Meteor! "

Surrounded by pure bright neon light, and past Jura like it was nothing that cost Jura to be shock about the sudden magic. "This guy..." Jura mumble.

Mystogan go around on the walls with meteor to set up a attack. The audience watch, stun by the incredible speed and magic that they rarely had ever seen before. Finally found a opening, Mystogan briskly head to Jura in a spiral movement, trying to make it hard for Jura to dodge the attack.

"Iron Rock Wall! " Jura shouted.

A brick of a wall appear in front of Jura, blocking Mystogan attack. Jura defense magic fail. Mystogan went around the brick wall but yet didn't hit or get near him. Instead pass him yet close that cost Jura to almost lose his balance. He whirl around and disband his iron rock magic, turning it into chucks of rocks.

As Mystogan figure, Jura using Rock Avalanche, controlling the rocks to whatever direction it please him. As the rocks aiming for Mystogan, Mystogan dodge them at ease with meteor like it wasn't nothing.

Jura eyes light up when he found a opening. "There!"

The iron rock hit Mystogan, costing him to slowly fall to hit the ground. Jura smirk but soon faded when Mystogan seem unfazed by it at all.

"I made it!"

Jura glance up, eyes widened wide seeing the site in front of him. That very magic he seem at the Oracion Seis. Above him, there is seven magic circles that made a somewhat a number five in the sky, lines connect each magic circle.

Mystogan landing at the ground at ease on his one knee, look up at Jura. "Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!"

Multiple yellow beams shoot out from the seven magic circle, aiming at Jura. Quick thinking, Jura clasped both of his hands together. "Rock Mountain!"

A huge rock mountain appear behind Jura from the ground, that is shaped as a samurai warrior that does the same pose as Jura, both hands clasped together. The rock mountain shelter Jura from the beams. Smoke everywhere and gust of wind.

* * *

Kagura hair dance with the wind, her bangs no more hiding her forehead, same with the other members. Millianna trying to hold on to her hood for it not to be lift off her head. "Nya! They're strong!" Millianna shouted through the gust of wind.

 **'Both are truly powerful...'** Kagura thought.

As the girls quick glance at Kagura, they all wasn't surprise that Kagura is unfazed by the huge gust of wind before staring back at the battlefield.

* * *

Rogue hair and bangs is push back by the wind, showing both his bright red eyes. Both his hands folded against his chest, unfazed by the wind. **'Fairy Tail is strong... But would they be available to take down Sabertooth...'** Rogue thought.

* * *

Everybody scream when the gust of wind hit but than again, except Kagura and Rogue, along with the opponents that are fighting, Jura and Mystogan.

Jura smirk. **'I see. I know who you are. Makarov wasn't entirely very candid with me... I was on guard then, but I never imagine you pose as a member Fairy Tail. My vigilance was for naught.'** Jura thought.

Glancing up at Erza who is cheering him on with smile. **'I have to win for Fairy Tail. I'm sorry Ultear and Meredy... '** Mystogan made a pose that no body know what magic or type of power it is, getting everybody full attention with curiosity about it. **'I'm going have to use it.'** " True Heavenly Body Magic, Cerma!"

The sky is no longer blue but dark and purple clouds surrounding the area at the tournament. Everybody shock seeing this.

"What's is this?" Jura question.

* * *

The girls watch in fear as they sense the power of Mystogan knowing how dangerous it could be.

"That power..." Arana started.

"Is t-terrifying..." Beth stuttered.

"No kidding..." Millianna agree.

Beads of sweat appears on Kagura face as she felt incredible tense in Mystogan power. **'How much destruction can this magic make?'**

* * *

Not only was Kagura but a few others who are trying to control their composure and most couldn't.

Rogue stun by the pressure of the magic, costing him as well to form beads of sweat. "That power..." He mumble under his breath. "Is within Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Mystogan was about to cast the magic but froze as beads of sweat form everywhere in his face. Jura look at Mystogan with confusion. Mystogan use his hands to cover where his mouth should be at, since his mask conceal his mouth.

"The inside my mouth..." Mystogan utter but sound like something is burning inside his mouth. "Spicy?!"

Mystogan got on his knees, still covering his mouth. Everyone confuse of what's going on. All suddenly Mystogan fall down on the ground, kicking and... Laughing? Banging his fist at the ground as he laugh even more.

Then Mystogan rise one hand in desperation before he fall down and hit the ground, knock out. Jura jaw drop, to shock and confuse what just happen.

"WHA?!" Everybody shouted.

"Mystogan is down but I don't know why folks!" Lola announced.

Mato appear with a mic with a big confusion on his face. "Um... I guess the winner is Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale..."

 _ **Lamia Scale 16 Pts**_

* * *

Millianna and the others are shock by the outcome of the battle.

" Wait, I'm lost. So that magic just makes the caster have a hard time talking like his throat is burning and then made him laugh for no reason?" Millianna ask with confusion.

"It could be..." Risley answer.

"If so, then what's the point casting that magic then?" Arana retort.

Beth glance at the battlefield. "Maybe its supposedly to distract the opponents then he can attack them but end up taking so much energy out of him that made him unconscious." Beth came up with a concussion.

Kagura close her eyes. **'No... That magic has nothing to do with him laughing and neithering for him having a hard time to speak.'** Kagura open her eyes and watch as Mystogan walk back to the station with his head down, ashame of himself. **'Its more like someone interfere... Stopping him from casting that magic...'**

Kagura glance at the Fairy Tail members who most of them are pale white at the sudden outcome. She spotted Erza as she made a small smile at Mystogan that made Kagura to narrow her eyes in suspicious. Then Kagura felt someone watching her from the distances. She turn to see Rogue staring at her, he nodded at her, knowledging her.

"Let's check the results, shall we?" Mato call out, costing Kagura and Rogue to remove their glance away from each other to look up at the hologram that is above them of the scores of each team.

 _ **Sabertooth 1st Place 20 Pts**_

 _ **Raven Tail 2nd Place 18 Pts**_

 _ **Lamia Scale 3rd Place 16 Pts**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus 4th Place 14 Pts**_

 _ **Mermaid Heel 5th Place 3 Pts**_

 _ **Quatro Cerberus 6th Place 2 Pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail B 7th Place 1 Pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail A 8th Place 0 Pts**_

"Sabertooth is taking the lead!" Mato announced.

The audience cheer in a excitement. "It seems history is beginning to repeat itself for Fairy Tail. " Lola comment.

Yajima shake his head at Lola comment. "I believe Fairy Tail will catch up. "

"That is all folks! Tomorrow would be part two of the Grand Magic Games. So stay tune, pumpkin! " Mato inform.

The claps and cheer could be heard as the contestants begin to leave.

* * *

Mermaid Heel already head back to their hotel, sitting in the couch as they discuss about the events.

"We are so behind in the Grand Magic Games! " Arana groan out loud as she slam her hands on her face in disappointed.

"Chill Arana, we aren't here to win. " Risley remind her.

Beth nodded at Risley, as she rise her index figure to indicate what she's saying or to get her reason across. "Yeah, we are here to have fun. " She added.

Millianna shake her head. "Your all wrong, nya. " Millianna yawn while stretching her arms up in the air. Arana, Risley and Beth made a confuse expression, motioning for Millianna to continue. "Each of us are here for a different reason despite us in the same team and guild. "

Arana rise her eyebrows. "As in what reasons? " She question.

Millianna jump up to sit right. "For example, I'm here to get some very cute, and adorable kittens, nya! " She announced, as she hug herself, imagining she embracing more than one cat. Her cheeks tinted a little pink.

They all sweatdrop at Millianna actions and words. "But that's just you Millianna. " Beth retort innocently.

Millianna stop embracing herself, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Arana your here because you want to win for our guild and to also get a guy attention, meaning you are trying to get yourself a boyfriend." A vain pop up in Arana forehead about the part that said 'trying to get a boyfriend ' "Risley you want to prove that chubby could do anything." Risley just scratch her head, not going to denied it. "And for Beth your seeking for Kagura attention to knowledge you. " Beth cheeks tinted pink at that.

Arana was about to reject her reason here but Risley spoke up first. "Now that you mention Kagura, where is she? It's 8 pm already..."

Millianna glance down with sadness. "She said she needs some space, so she went to bed early... As you all already know, Kagura isn't here for the Grand Magic Games... "

* * *

In the room, Kagura is already in bed dress in her white nightgown, gazing up at the ceiling with emotionless expression on her face yet her hazel eyes say pure hatred in them.

 _ **" ...But for revenge from that man that killed her older brother. "**_

* * *

 **Author Note: There is a little moment of NaLu, Jerza, Rerry, and of course Rogura. I promise there would be more of them and other pairings. Hope you guys like the story so far. Also chapter 4 should be ready by mostly tomorrow. I should be updating every chapter every week but sometimes two weeks. Well goodnight everyone.**


	4. The Event Chariot

Kagura woke up, looking at her alarm that said 6 AM. The event yesterday made Kagura over think and jump to conclusion that she really doesn't want to deal with anyone for today. She watch her shadows that are form by the moon light, that made her all wanting to do is grab Archenemy and to question Erza, or anyone that have connection or even better, know his whereabouts. Of course she didn't, at least not yet til she find evidence of his whereabouts and to finish the Grand Magic Games first.

Getting up from bed to take a shower and get dress. She glance outside the window that is still night out, grabbing her Archenemy and leaving the hotel. Kagura who is in the mood of taking a small early night morning walks. As she walk around Crocus she begin to think about the events from yesterday. The events with Nullpudding who kept finding Gray Fullbuster in every min during the event Hidden that made Kagura think it's just a condolence but the battle with Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona confirm how wrong she is.

 **'After witnessing Nullpudding only target Gray and Flare cheating to beat Lucy... There is a positive ability that the man that killed my brother is within Raven Tail... '** Kagura conclude. She shake her head. **'Then there is Mystogan from Fairy Tail, unless Raven Tail done the same thing like they did to Lucy... Stopping her from using Urano Metria somehow. '** She reminded herself.

Looking around, there is barely anyone at this early at night, just a few shop owners and restaurant employees opening up to prepare for the customers that are coming soon. Her hazel eyes shift to caught a small glance behind her. Having a feeling someone following her for a pass fifteen minutes. Kagura clinch Archenemy before she whirl around and swing Archenemy sideways. A dark cloak figure held Archenemy with his bare hand, clinching it. Kagura glare up at the man but seen faded to solemn, when she look up at him.

Her hazel eyes met red. "Rogue... " She whisper. "Why are you following me? " She question.

Rogue release Archenemy, letting Kagura to put Archenemy to hang on her hips. He sigh to himself. "Don't just attack anyone that you assume is following you..." He muttered.

Kagura cross her arms underneath her bosoms while giving Rogue a suspicious look. "Then what brings you here? " She query.

Rogue scratch his cheek before letting his hands fall to his sides. "Can't sleep... You? "

"... Same here... " she muttered.

They both stay in silence for a few minutes til Rogue broke the silence. "... Are you busy by any chance? "

That question cost Kagura to blink cup of times at Rogue. She no longer look solemn but held curiosity that only Rogue now saw. Quickly going back to her composure, back to her emotionless expression not wanting Rogue to see her soft side and also not to be the first to see it. "No... At least not now til the Grand Magic Games start. "

"Want to go eat at Bar Sun...?" He offer. "It's the only place I know in Crocus that is open at this time in the morning..."

 **'Is he asking me out on a date?!'** Kagura wonder to herself, that she is kind of feeling her cheeks burning but briskly change that thought in her head. **'No, it can't be... Perhaps he needs to discuss something with me... Yeah, that could be it.'** "Yeah... " Kagura answer with a straight face.

Rogue nodded, leading the way. Kagura taking a deep breath before following after him.

* * *

Rogue open the door for Kagura. "Thanks..." She thanked, entering the Bar Sun.

Walking to a table for two at the back and at the corner of the bar, she sat down. Rogue follow suit, sitting at the other side of the table and in front of her. A waiter came in, giving them a menu.

" What would you like to drink?" The waitress ask.

"... Coffee, I like it black." Rogue order as the waitress write it down in her notepad. She glance at Kagura as he spoke. " You?"

Kagura look up from her menu, staring at Rogue with a blank expression before gazing back at the waitress. "Tea, please..."

The waitress nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes and I'll take your orders. "

With that said the waitress left, leaving Rogue and Kagura alone in silence. Once the waitress came back, settling down there drinks, she took their order. Kagura order a sandwich and as for Rogue just a hamburger. Then the waitress left, leaving them alone again. For a few minutes, Rogue broke the silence.

"There been a few things that I had meaning to discuss with you..."

Kagura look up at him. **'Oh so that's why he ask me if I can come... He wanted to discuss something with me... Not to go on a date... Can't believe I over think what it shouldn't be.'**

Nodding her head for him to precede. "Raven Tail... Participate this year. "

Kagura blew her tea before taking a sip of it, then she settle it down on the table, Rogue watching her carefully as she spoke. "I'm aware they participate the Grand Magic Games this year... "

"I believe their true objective is not to win the Grand Magic Games but to perhaps make Fairy Tail... Miserable. " He theory.

Shaking her head caught Rogue curiosity on her opinion or more like a evidence. "No, judging by how Nullpudding only coming after Gray and Flare torturing Lucy during the battle... I had conclude a conclusion. They're not here just to make Fairy Tail miserable but more like... " She inform him but pause. "Revenge... " She mumble the last part but of course Rogue hear, because he have a keen dragon hearing senses, of course Kagura doesn't know that at least not yet.

Rogue study Kagura suspiciously but let it go. "Not just that... But also the battle between Jura and Mystogan... "

"Someone interfere... "

"It's not Raven Tail like they do to Lucy but more... Outside from the Domus Flau. "

Their food came in as both Kagura and Rogue stare at each other. "Enjoy! " The waitress call out with a smile while walking away. They both ate in silence, both pay for their meals before getting up to leave. The waitress wave them both goodbye.

* * *

It was already no longer night but bright morning light. Both walking side by side together, leaving space between them. Rogue glance up, looking at the time from the clock tower. He yawn, costing Kagura to glance up at him, while rising her eyebrows at him, giving him a questioning look. Feeling that Kagura staring at him, he look down at her.

"What? "

Kagura turn her head away from him. "It's nothing... "

Rogue watch her carefully then look back what's in front of them. "It's 10 AM already... Do you want to head to your hotel..." He pause when he glance at Kagura who is blushing a little. Rogue rise his eyebrows, confuse why she's blushing for no apparent reason til he soon realize in a few seconds what he said. His face beam scarlet red that's similar to Erza hair. "T-that's not what I meant! I mean do you want to go back with your teammates or head to Domas Flau early. " He clear it up.

Trying to keep her composure, she spoke. "W-we can go to Domas Flau early... " She answer shyly averting her hazel eyes away from him, especially his red eyes.

Rogue nodded, his cheeks are no longer beaming scarlet but back to his original color and emotionless expression like it never happen. He took the opportunity to glance at Kagura who is still looking at the other way as they walk together. Her cheeks adorned with blushes that is natural.

 **'W-why is my cheeks burning? Rogue clear it up what he meant... So why? '** Kagura begin to question herself. **'Kagura take a deep breath... Your not use to being near a guy who offer, and talk to you. After all, I am in a all girls guild. '** Taking a deep breath and breath out, her tinted cheeks went to her original color and back to having that cold expression.

* * *

The Grand Magic Games start at 11 AM, they got there a few minutes early. Both walking at the halls, from the distance. Kagura could see her teammates from the distance, talking at the hall by their station. All eyes are on Kagura and Rogue.

"Hey... " Kagura glance up at him, stopping in her tracks. "Do you want... " Rogue pause once more, whether he thinking he got the right words or not. "To do the same thing... We did today? " He ask solemnly.

As Kagura look at his face, he's emotionless but in his red eyes say something else that she herself can't read them. Though she have a feeling his eyes are begging her to say yes, without himself knowing it. She stare up at him and putting one hand on her hip, that cost Rogue to stare at her suspiciously. "Yeah... That would be great. " Kagura answer.

Nodding his head, before walking away from Kagura, Kagura watch Rogue go but couldn't see him when Millianna is right in front of Kagura face, blocking her to see Rogue leave. "Where were you, Kagura? " Beth call out, while running towards Kagura and Millianna with the other girls following her.

Closing her eyes, she sigh to herself. **'Should've known this will happen... '** Opening her eyes as she talk. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around Crocus." Kagura reasoned.

Arana smirk at Kagura, crossing her arms against her chest. "Why was that guy from Sabertooth was with you?" Arana question.

"We just merely cross path and decided to walk together to Domas Flau." She explain and only tell half of the story.

"Oh, is that so?" Arana said with sarcasm in it.

Risley smile at Kagura. "You finally got yourself a man!" She announced that everybody at the hall stare at them weird.

"Maybe they been secretly dating but they don't want anyone to know." Millianna came up with a conclusion.

Kagura frown at her teammates for their stupidity, walking away from them as she retort. "No we are not secretly dating, I barely know him."

She spoke the truth, she barely know Rogue. For example what type of magic he haves? Does he have siblings or not? What he likes to do? And etc. Even if she did want to get to know Rogue, she have one important matter and that important matter is to hunt down the man that killed her dear older brother... Simon.

* * *

Rogue walk to his station, seeing his teammates staring at him.

"Good morning Rogue. " A adorable voice greeted him.

Glancing down he see a green cat known as a Exceed with a pink frog suit. Rogue bend down, to the little Exceed and put his hand on top of his head, petting him on his head gently. "Good morning to you too, Frosch. " Rogue emotionless as always yet his tone is so gentle and soft as he spoke to Frosch.

"Where were you today, man? "

Rogue glance up seeing a man with short blond hair, before getting up. "Walking around Crocus, Sting. " He answer coldly.

"Why walk around that early in the morning, Mm? " Both Rogue and sting glance down at a brown cat with a small sleeveless blue vest.

"Couldn't sleep... " He simply answer.

The Exceed stare at him suspiciously, putting his hand underneath his chin as he think. "Are you sure your not seeing anyone? " He question.

Rogue blink cup of times at his question, before he could denied it, Sting beat him to it. "Now Lector, Rogue always been like that when we were little. "

Frosch rise his hand up, everybody staring at him as he smile. "Fro think so too. "

No one isn't surprise about that. After all Frosch is Frosch.

* * *

A hologram appear in front of everybody, in the hologram show Mato with a mic in his hand. He smile. "Today we want you all to choose one member for each team to participate in this event but before we start, we have a special guest! "

"He's a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly, Jason! " Lola announced. The crowd roar in excitement. Jason wave as he took his seat. "Mato you may start. "

Mato nodded. "Today event is Chariot! Pick one member! "

* * *

"Awe, they'll not going to tell us what the rules is. " Millianna whined.

Arana made a small smile, putting a hand on Millianna shoulder. "They had to, to make it more challenging for everyone. "

Millianna frown hearing this, crossing her arms against her chest. Risley put both her hands on her hips. "Chill Millianna, I'll be going. "

Beth whirl around to Risley with concern. "Are you sure Risley? " Beth question.

Risley smile, putting her hand on top of Beth head, petting her. "Of course! It's time to show everyone what type of magic I have learn from Kagura. "

The girls glance at Kagura waiting for her permission. Feeling all eyes on her, she spoke. "Do as you like deem fit to you. "

Risley smile at Kagura while walking out of their station.

* * *

Sting pointed at his chest with a confident smirk on his face. "I'm going! I'm going make this fun and interesting!"

Rogue just shrug his shoulders at his teammate being cocky but choose not to say anything. Rufus, Orga and Lector smirk at Sting, having a feeling Sting would win.

"Good luck, Sting! " Lector shouted while waving at Sting. "I know you'll win! "

Sting smile at Lector, and head out.

* * *

The competitors walk to the field.

A man with black straight hair that is slicked back and gather at the back of his head into a bun, hidden away in a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similary colored strip. His eyes are red, underneath his eyes he have five irregular black forms with the central pair of forms being larger then the three on the outsides. Hanging from his ear is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of an object that is commonly employed as to drinking alcohol. He have a huge guild mark on his back of Cerberus Quatro. His torso is bare expect his shoulders and arms that is cover in dark blue armor, that join his upper back and topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is very baggy pants that is dark brown that ends below his knees and sports a large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left side of his hip with its long edges left hanging. He wears a dark, plain Chinese looking shoes.

"Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus!"

"It seems Warcry had been replace by Bacchus." Lola spoke on the mic.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "Yes, I had been told that Warcry had been injured terribly during the battle with Orga from Sabertooth."

A young man with jet black hair and eyes. His lips are coated in black lipstick, giving him a long, thin smile. He wears a tight black skivvy that ends on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves. On his wrist, he dons a pair of bracelets that takes form as belts. His pants have a scaly pattern from mid-thigh the their hems, which is cut off just below his knees. Underneath his pants, he wears black leggings that is tucked in his black boots.

"Kurohebi from Raven Tail! "

A young man have bushy eyebrows that is pointing downwards at it's outer edge and black eyes. His bright blue hair is gather to the back of his head, tying it into a braid. He sports an open, sleeveless green tunic with purple edges which is almost reaching down to his feet and possessing a large slash in each side, held closed around his waist by a light band and light rope. The rope, over a light green shirt, extremely loose pants. His socks go up to his knees and dark shoes with a open top. In his upper left part of his tunic is a light green circle with a pale purple outline, in the center of the girls says 'scales' in kanji. On his head, he wears a headgear, that is green with purple edges and white semicircle flat sections.

"Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale! "

A man have black eyes and some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. He have long wavy orange hair with many curved spikes jutting downwards and covering his sides of his face. He wears a white suit jacket that is button up but leaving his chest bare, which not wearing a shirt underneath and a guild mark of Blue Pegasus on his left shoulder of the jacket. A large blue rose is adorned on his left side of his jacket chest pocket. His pants is white and wears a belt that is warp around his waist that have his perfumes, and dark brown shoes.

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from Blue Pegasus! "

A young man have long spiky black hair, that is slicked back, revealing his forehead. His eyes are red and haves no eyebrows that is replace by three studs. Three studs on each side of his nose, two on his chin, five on his ears, and four on his forearms. He have a black guild mark of Fairy Tail on his left arm that is just below his shoulders. He wears a black tunic that has a closed opening running at the center of his torso and a belt above it. A black tarrered scarf and a large wing ornament that covers most of his right arm. He wears a dark pants that is tucked in by the boots and wears finger less gloves that both have studs on them.

"Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail B, Risley Law from Mermaid Heel, Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail A! "

The audience cheer and clap at them of excitement. Lola cough to get the audience and the chosen member from each team attention. "Today event is call the Chariot. Mato would you please explain the rules to them about Chariot?" He ask.

Mato nodded. "The participants are to race on top of a interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling. Starting from the center of the city Crocus to Domas Flau. "

* * *

Everybody is at the center of the city of Crocus while the teams stay at Domus Flau, watching their members through the hologram with the audience. The members stretch to be prepare for the mini game.

"Let the Grand Magic Games begin, pumpkin! " Mato announced

All the members jump and begin to run through the interconnected chariots. Bacchus taking the lead, following behind him is Kurohebi then Yuka, Ichiya and Risley. As they run, the audience and the other teams in the Domas Flau notice that three members are messing. As they glance all the way to the back of the chariot, the audience is shock and confused what they are seeing.

Sting, Gajeel and Natsu struggling to walk on the chariot. Their face are pale that look like they about to faint any second. They cover their mouths with their hands, trying they'll hardest not to puke and to get to the goal.

* * *

"EH?! " The audience shouted in unison.

"Is that motion sickness they having! " Lola shouted with confusion on his face.

Lector smirk seeing his friend Sting at this state. "And he said he's strong yet this is his weakness. "

Frosch nodded in agreement. Orga sigh while crossing his arms against his chest. "That's Sting for you. "

Rufus push his hat up watching the scene. "This is the meaning of fun he supposedly proclaim? " Rufus question.

Rogue watch Sting struggle on the vehicle and sigh to himself at the sight. "He's not doing it on purpose. We Dragon Slayers get motion sickness for going on any type of vehicles. " Rogue inform them. **'I thought only Sting and I get motion sickness... I guess I was wrong. '** Rogue thought, glancing at Kagura from the distance and back to watching the mini games by the hologram.

* * *

Yuka glance at Ichiya then at Risley, before looking straight ahead. "Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel will lose in the hands of Lamia Scale. Wave Booster! " Putting both his hands behind him as a blue energy of magic pour out, making him increase his paste of speed. Turning his face to look at Ichiya and Risley with a big grin on his face as he saw their faces that are pure shock. "Let's see if you can catch up! " He shouted.

Risley snapping out of it, smirk at Yuka. "Oh yeah, let's see about that! Gravity Change! " Risley speed increased as she run, running on the walls of the chariot, to catch up with Yuka.

Yuka watch with little shock while looking away. "How can you run that fast with all that weight you have?! " Yuka shouted a question with a shock expression.

Risley smile at Yuka as she response. "Don't underestimate chubby! "

Blinking cup of times at her odd answer. "That's not what I meant! "

Ichiya place two tubes in his nose. "Men... Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation! " Ichiya speed increase as well.

Now all three is in the same speed as before. Risley and Yuka glaring at each other and Ichiya waving at the Blue Pegasus fans. The audience cheer.

...

Bacchus yawn as he running, covering his mouth with his hand. "Even if I'm somewhat drunk, they still can't catch up with me. " He whined. Hearing the audience cheer, Bacchus glance behind him, seeing Kurohebi getting close to him, following behind him is Risley, Yuka and Ichiya. He smirk seeing this. Lifting his foot up, "let's hope you guys won't fall! " with that little hint, he stomp his foot on the chariot, causing it to lift up with the opponents.

This action leaves Bacchus to be even more ahead before. As the smoke clear out, Kurohebi, Yuka, Ichiya and Risley are on top of the damage chariot. The audience eyes widen wide when they see Risley. She's no longer chubby but skinny now.

"WHA?! " The audience uproar.

Kurohebi got up, to catch up with Bacchus, following Risley, Yuka and Ichiya.

Once Bacchus got to the Domas Flau, he jump out of the chariot and reach the goal. He is on his knees and both fist up in the air as the audience cheer at his victory. Next came Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka and Ichiya. "Bacchus Groh is in first place! " Lola announced.

...

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still struggling with their motion sickness. "I... Can do... This! " Natus try shouting but due to his motion sickness not letting him to do so.

"I gotta... Win... For Fairy Tail! " Gajeel also try.

Sting watch with a small smirk on his face, trying to hold in his motion sickness and not moving a muscle. "It's pointless... To win. Everyone knows... You both have motion... Sickness. I'll just... Let you guys... Win this round... Just this once." Sting spoke. "Once... This is over... Sabertooth won't lose." Sting smirk to himself.

Gajeel look back at Sting with annoyed expression. "Like I give... A damn. "Gajeel retort. He slowly move his head towards where Fairy Tail members are cheering at. He glance at a women with blue shoulder length wavy hair that have two long side bangs careness her face, and have a orange hair band with pink flower on it. Her eyes are dark brown. She wears a orange strapless dress with a white collar that is connect to her front of jer dress that is tie like a ribbon. She have orange sleeves with white ribbons. Her sleeves start below her shoulders, leaving them bare. **'Levy... '** He thought.

Sting glare at them as they still have faith in winning. "Let me ask you something... Why did you two participating the Grand Magic Games? Everyone here have... their own reason to come here."

Natsu struggle as he walk on his hands and feet. "Its because... They needed me." Sting rise his eyebrow confuse about Natsu answer. "They been waiting... For us to come back. I can't never let anyone... Humiliate them anymore!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" The Fairy Tail members yelled with tears of joy of Natsu words.

Sting eyes widen wide hearing Natsu words but soon turn pale green, covering his mouth having the urge to puke. Getting on his one knee. "This is the... Only chance you... Get for winning."

Sting jump out of the chariot and in the few minutes he was available to walk normally again.

Natsu and Gajeel watch Sting jump off, making himself disqualified. Natus and Gajeel nodded at each other, getting up but still struggling. As minutes went by they both finally made it to the goal. The results came in the hologram.

"Let's see the scores shall we?" Mato spoke.

 ** _Quatro_ _Cerberus_ _10 Pts_**  
 ** _Raven_ _Tail_ _8 Pts_**  
 ** _Mermaid_ _Heel_ _6 Pts_**  
 ** _Lamia_ _Scale_ _4 Pts_**  
 ** _Blue_ _Pegasus_ _3_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _A_ _2 Pts_**  
 ** _Fairy_ _Tail_ _B_ _1_ _Pts_**  
 ** _Sabertooth_ _0_ _Pts_**

"It seems Sabertooth is last in this event for the first time." Lola announced.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "Not just that but Fairy Tail is catching up."

Jason smile. "Don't forget Mermaid Heel, and the other guilds!" He added.

* * *

Risley came back to her guild station with a big smile on her face. She no longer skinny but back to her chubby state. Millianna jump to Risley and embrace her tightly.

"Congratulations Risley, nya!"

Arana smirk. "Mermaid Heel is now catching up with Sabertooth."

Beth smile. "Now we just have to win the rest of the round and that's it."

As Kagura teammates keep chatting about their one victory, Kagura mind is else where. Thinking about Rogue and their discussion early this morning but soon faded when she heard Mato voice.

"Finally the battle is going start, pumpkin!" The audience cheer in excitement. Mato pull out a envelope from his pocket, opening it and reading it. "The first battle is... Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale vs Kurohebi from Raven Tail!"

The audience cheer even more. Kagura narrow her eyes hearing a member from Raven Tail is fighting. She glance at Natsu who just recover from his motion sickness yet he is watching and listening well which caught his team to worry about him being awfully quiet. Then she glance at Rogue who is emotionless but still paying close attention.

 **'Only a few notice about Raven Tail... Natsu and Lucy both from Fairy Tail, Rogue from Sabertooth and I. We are cautious about their plans.'** Kagura thought.


	5. A Wager

Toby and Kurohebi both enter the battle field. Toby have a dog features, he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and his lower face is color differently from the rest of his body that his lower face looks like a canine muzzle. He have shoulder length brown hair, black eyes and a tattoo on his right bicep. His guild mark is on his left bicep. His chest is bare but wears a chain necklace of act show white sock... His pants are loose, paired with a light belt that bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircle, horizontal bands are to secure the cloth, attached to it by both sides by buttons.

Toby and Kurohebi face each other. "Tell me something, is Kurohebi is really your real name?" Toby question. "It doesn't sound like it."

Kurohebi smile but not one of the smile that is friendly, his smile its more dark and creepy. "Your right, it isn't my real name."

"What's your real name then?" Toby ask full of curiosity.

Kurohebi chuckle at Toby questions. "I'm not going to tell."

Toby glare at Kurohebi but soon faded when a light bulb appear above his head as a idea came up. "Let's do a bet!"

Kurohebi rise his eyebrows at Toby idea, still having that creepy smile on his face. " A bet?" He repeated.

He nodded. "Yes, a bet. If I win, you have to tell me your real name!"

"And if I win?" Kurohebi ask.

"I'll tell you my super secret that nobody knows about."

Kurohebi smile wide, his eyes darken hearing Toby wager. Mato came up between the two with a mic in his hand. " Let the first match begin pumpkin!"

"Sandstorm!" He muttered. Turning the ground to sand to use it for his plot.

While that happen, Toby nails grew longer and green. "Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish!" Jumping up and assault Kurohebi.

As Toby try to hit or scratch Kurohebi, Kurohebi dodge and mimic Toby movements. Suddenly Tobi manage to hit Kurohebi with his nails that made everyone cheer but soon the cheer faded when Kurohebi smile. His body turn to sand. This shock Toby seeing this that he hear whispers. "Sand Body. " Toby whirl around, only to get kick in the face by Kurohei, making Toby to fall in the pile of sand. Kurohebi held his hands in front of him with a big smile on his face. "Sand Rebellion! "

Sand rise up and surrounding Toby, that made Toby to look around with confusion on his face about the type of magic Kurohebi use, til the sand exploded. Sand everywhere, falling on the ground. Toby lay flat on his back, tears falling down as the audience cheer for the victory for Kurohebi. Kurohebi look down at Toby with a wide smile. "Now I believe you own me that secret of yours. "

Toby sniff. "My super secret is... " The crowd lean in to hear about the secret. "I have inability to find my white sock! " He blurted out.

"WHAT?! " The audience uproar in shock of the supposedly 'Super Secret'.

* * *

Kagura and her team sweatdrop hearing this. Millianna lean towards Arana, Beth and Risley. "Isn't the sock he's looking for is hanging in the chain? " Millianna ask.

Beth nodded. "It is but I wonder why he can't find it if it's right underneath his nose. "

Risley sigh as she put both her hands on her hips. "He's neither blind, can't feel, smell or perhaps all of them above. "

Arana scrowl at the sound of it. "That's just disgusting. " She sneer.

Kagura didn't say anything, in fact to busy analyzing Kurohebi. **'He didn't cheated but fight fair and square... Is it because it's not Fairy Tail? '** Kagura ask herself.

* * *

"I feel like the sock I'm looking for is right underneath my nose." He sniff. Kurohebi turn solemn, no longer smiling. As he watch Toby cry, he pointed at his chest. "Huh? " Confused about what Kurohebi try to say, Toby look down at his chest, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he held his sock right in front of him. "M-my sock... " He sniffed. "T-thank you, so much. I own y-you big time. "

The audience and the teams are shock hearing all of this because of it sock. Lamia Scale members face turn pale and bewilded as well especially embarrass by their comrade. Erza seems the only one to be stun by it, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

Kurohebi walk up to Toby with a serious expression and held his hand to Toby. Toby is awe at his action.

"Is this a truce for both opponents? " Lola question in the mic.

Toby reach for Kurohebi hand but Kurohebi grab Toby sock with a twisted smile on his face as he tearing apart Toby sock to sheds, letting the remains of the sock to fall. He turn away from the now heartbroken Toby, his back to him. As he walk away he spoke. "The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it. That's me. "

"... The winner is Kurohebi from Raven Tail. " Mato announced.

 _ **Raven Tail 18 Pts**_

* * *

Sweat appear on Beth forehead, fear of the man. "That's... Really cold hearted. " Beth stuttering.

"N-no kidding... " Millianna agree.

"Next battle is Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail vs Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus! " Mato call out the next body.

Kagura watch as both men walk to the battlefield. Elfman haves tan skin and long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. He have black eyes but no eyebrows and a stitched scar running down it's right side, crossing his right eye. A black guild mark of Fairy Tail is on the left side of his neck. He wears a purple shirt that is open revealing his bare chest that have white edges, and white armor plates on his shoulders. He have black wristbands, and black jeans with shoes.

* * *

Bacchus lay down on his side, his one hand held his head up, and the other hand hold the gourd. He smile at Elfman with a lay back expression that made Elfman to be more cautious.

"Mmm... Hey what do you say we make our own bet? " Bacchus ask. "Like the last guys did. "

"What? " Elfman question Bacchus harshly.

Bacchus red eyes glance over to the Fairy Tail members, going through every women. His eyes stop at a young women that have tan skin and long, mid-length brown hair that have varying shades of color of black and different types of brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.

Her eyes are dark brown. She wears a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar that was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest that is exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark black bikini top, with white edges flanked by a wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. She wears black capri pants with lavender belt and high heel sandal.

 **'I'll choose that women but it won't be fun if the man really doesn't put to much effort during our battle. Something challenging for him... '** Bacchus thought, as he scan through the members of Fairy Tail. **'Someone he'll protect no matter the situation. '**

His red eyes lay on a women with short white hair and blue eyes. She wear a pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flowers patterns on it.

Then he glance at Fairy Tail B station where a women with long white hair that curls slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and and reaching down down to her chest. Her bangs that cover her forehead is tied up into a upward ponytail. Her eyes is blue. She wears a black dark blueish shirt that is strapless with white trimmings around on the upper and bottom part of her shirt. She have sleeves that is connect to her shirt but only show her bare shoulders. A gray slash warp around her waist. A matching long skirt with her shirt, that have a slit on the right, revealing her thigh and leg. She also wears black boots and a black ribbon warp around her neck.

She stand next to Mystogen and a man that have blond hair that is slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, some falls down in a small stuff on his forehead. He have lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He wear a sleeveless blackish blue shirt with a turtleneck collar, with red pants and black shoes. He has his black coat over his shoulders that have gray fur trimmings on the edges.

Then he glance back at Elfman with a big wicked smile on his face. "Your sisters are kind of smoking hot. "

"So what's your point? "

"Come on man, I know your not this dense. " Bacchus face darken as he smile. "If I win the match, they keep me company tonight... Both at the same time.

* * *

Gajeel glance at the white haired girl who is giving a very unhappy expression about the situation, then at the blond man who seem unfazed about it.

"That jerk... " Gajeel heard.

He look at the person who spoke, and smirk as he saw the person it is. "Jealous Cana? " He tease.

Cana look upset and cross her arms underneath her bosom. "Shut up Gajeel! "

Gajeel chuckle but soon faded as he walk to the blond hair man. "Hey Laxus, you aren't faze about the wager? " He mumble.

Laxus shift his eyes at Gajeel then back at the battlefield as he cross his arms against his chest. "Why should I? "

"Because of Mirajane, what else? " Gajeel stated the obvious.

Laxus smile hearing this. "Heh, had you met the Strauss siblings? "

His face turn pale and sweat beginning to form on Gajeel face as he picture Mirajane in her Satan Soul form. "Don't remind me... " His face turn back to it's original color. "But Elfman and Lisanna is way different than Mirajane. "

Laxus look down at Gajeel with a small smile. "Not only does Mirajane inherited Take Over. " Then he glance back at Elfman. "That guy doesn't know who he dealing with, especially involving his sisters in this. "

Gajeel follow his gaze to the battlefield. "Whatever you said. " He mumble.

* * *

Bacchus sat up, putting his gourd down, his hands on his knees. "Now it's your turn, if you win? "

Elfman face darken as he step up. "Listen here pal. " Elfman voice is harsh now. " A real man doesn't torrent this type disrespect, so get ready... to get schooled! " Elfman warn as he clinched his fist tightly as his face show anger.

Bacchus smile at this. "So that means you accept this little wager do ya? I'm so excited that bring me the shakes. "

* * *

Kagura watch as the battle started but heard Natsu voice through the crowd. She narrow her eyes as she sees Natsu above them fighting with guys dress in red suits and... wearing clock masks? She glance back at her teammates who are talking about the wager that Bacchus had made that seem to disgust them a lot.

"I hope that man Elfman beat him. " Beth hoped.

Arana nodded. "Yes but don't you think he isn't strong enough to beat Bacchus. "

Millianna glare at Arana. "Who side are you on, nya?! "

"Who else? It's Mermaid Heel I'm voting here. " Arana sighed.

"That's not what I meant! "

Risley put her hands on Millanna to calm her down. "Millanna calm down, okay? "

Millanna glance at Risley, and slowly smile at Risley then glance at Kagura. "What about you Kagura? "

"... Fairy Tail... " Kagura whispered.

The girls smile at Kagura except Arana who is confuse but choose not to say anything.

* * *

The audience cheer as they saw Elfman on his one knee. His sleeves of his shirt is gone and cover in bruises. As for Bacchus, he have no single scratch on him.

"I'm going have wild time tonight, oh yeah. " Bacchus teased.

* * *

Lisanna watch with full of concern for her big brother. "Come on Elfman... " She whisper.

"Don't worry, your brother going beat that pimp. He never fails to punch."

Lisanna glance at the women with light brown hair and has dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and her green guild mark of Fairy Tail is located in her right side of her bust. She wears a revealing green dress that have vines patterns and underneath she awards fishnet tights with black flats.

The women smile at Lisanna with confidence which made Lisanna smile a little. "Yeah your right Evergreen... "

"Of course Evergreen is right. After all, that's her boyfriend, isn't that right my baby's? " A male voice tease behind them.

"Yeah, Evergreen boyfriend! " the dolls unison.

Evergreen and Lisanna turn around, they see a man that is wearing a metal visor reminiscent of a medieval sallet that is covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each eye, allowing him to see. His whole buddy is covered by a dark cloth except his face and hands. The cloth have one white line on his chest, which slightly jut outwards in it's upper part. His shoulder pads are reminiscent of a mantle, bearing the same color of the cloth covering his chest and having light-colored edges, that is connects to a leather collar. His Hood have a red furry crest on the back, and his head is secured by the bands. He sports three metal bangles circling each of his biceps with a long and fair skirt fair skirt-like cloth that is held up by a metal belt Fairy Tail symbol on it. He wears baggy pants that is tucked in by his armor greaves.

Evergreen glare at him. "Shut up Bickslow and it isn't like that! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet. "

Lisanna saw Evergreen cheeks are slightly blushing. She couldn't help but laugh at Bickslow and Evergreen. As she laugh, trying to stop, Bickslow and Evergreen look at each other and smile seeing Lisanna cheer up.

A blue cat with green bookbag on his back jump up in the air, his whit wings appear. "Go get him big guy! " The cat cheer.

A man with light green hair. His bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of his of his right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, shaped as lightning bolt. His hair is gathered at the end and tied into a short ponytail. His eyes are greenish blue and his green guild mark of Fairy Tail is on his left hand. His outfit is knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four that the coat itself has been red and black. Over it, around his waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat. He wears loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides.

"Have faith in your brother Lisanna. " The green haired man spoke with a smile.

Lisanna manage to stop laughing and look at the blue cat. **'Happy, Freed, and the others have faith in my brother. '**

* * *

Elfman ran towards Bacchus. "Beast Soul: Weretiger! "

Elfman turns into a leopard like form. He slash at Bacchus who briskly dodge the attacks at ease like nothing. Once Elfman try to slash Bacchus, Bacchus bend down and quickly stand up to use his palm to hit Elfman on his chin that is soon connect with Bacchus elbow, costing Elfman to flew up from the attack. Elfman try to whirl around and hit Bacchus but Bacchus collide his elbow on Elfman back. Elfman landed on his stomach on the ground.

Bacchus stand on his fighting stance as he watch Elfman on the ground with a big smile on his face. "What are we boys?! " Bacchus called out.

"Wild! " Bacchus team shouted with pride and confidence.

* * *

Rogue watch the scene in front of him, as he study Bacchus palm. **'Bacchus pour out all his magic energy to his palm... Judging from his attacks he's more a martial artist, pretty much giving him advantage. Smart move... '** Rogue then glance at Elfman. **'What's your move Elfman? '**

* * *

Kagura watch as Elfman got up to once more to attack Bacchus yet still got hit from Bacchus palm. Pushing Elfman against the wall that cost a dent on the wall.

"What type attack is that, nya? " Millanna ask.

"That's Drunk Chop... " Kagura answer.

"What?! " The girls unison at the same time.

"Wait your saying that he's drunk right now? " Arana question.

Kagura look at Arana then back at the battlefield. "Yes that's what I'm saying but the problem is he haven't taken the sip from the gourd. Elfman have to make sure he doesn't take the sip of it..."

* * *

Bacchus kept punching Elfman as he kept assaulting him. The Quatro Cerberus kept cheering for Bacchus and Fairy Tail kept cheering for Elfman. Elfman lay on the ground as his Beast Soul faded. "Can't wait. " Bacchus lick his lips. Elfman stand up costing Bacchus to smirk. "Ah, back to your feet eh. Are you howling about man isn't for show?"

"Listen here dog... I never told you what I wanted. " Elfman spoke.

"Oh? "

"Our bet, what I do if I win? " Elfman question.

Bacchus chuckle hearing this as he shrug his shoulders. "This is the only time it comes up but go ahead and tell me what happens if you win. "

Elfman smirk despite him being injured. "I want you and the rest of your guild bro's to go as Quatro Puppy. "

"WHAT?! "

* * *

"You think Bacchus go through that? " Juvia ask Mirajane and Cana.

Mirajane look worry but not at the same time. "Well it's silly... "

Cana smirk, no longer mad about Bacchus bet earlier. "I think it fit Bacchus perfectly well. "

Mirajane and Juvia sweat drop at Cana words. "It's funny how you mention about finally found a guy that could handle his liquor like you. " Mirajane giggled as Gajeeel jump in the conversation.

Cana frown at Gajeel. "When was this? I don't remember such thing. " Cana question.

"It happen to be yesterday night at Bar Sun when you two decided to do a competition who could not be knock out wins. Which you we're drunk and knock out, mumbling how you two are a perfect match. " Laxus inform.

"Don't forget he took your bikini top as a trophy. " Juvia included.

"Okay let's watch Elfman battle okay?!" Cana shouted that everybody laugh at her not wanting to admit it.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you got yourself a deal. " Bacchus agree while picking up his gourd and drinking. Everybody watch in silence as Bacchus kept drinking, getting prepare to see Bacchus drunken style attack. Bacchus sat his gourd done getting in his fighting stance as he chuckle with his cheeks tinted pink. "Hit me with your best shot. Should be easy to be knock down since I'm drunk, right? "

"Beast Soul: Lizardman! " Elfman shouted turning into a reptile beast.

Bacchus quickly run towards Elfman before Elfman can attack. "It's pointless! " Bacchus shouted as he attack Elfman and pass by him. "Feel that." Bacchus laugh but soon faded and turn to pure shock when his armor broke apart on his arms. "What he got me... What are you?" He ask.

Elfman stand there. "It's call Lizardman. You can hit me all you want and it won't effect me as much it'll effect you. So come at me." Elfman smile. Bacchus chuckle hearing this. "What are you, scare? " Elfman question.

"I like your style man, you know how to bring my blood pumping! " Bacchus laugh as he attack Elfman who shielded himself.

As he keep attacking Elfman, his armor breaks apart as he attack Elfman countless times.

* * *

Evergreen arms are warp around Freed neck, as she fist her fist up in the air. "Come on Elfman, beat him! "

"Evergreen... Let go... Your choking me. " Freed struggle to breath.

Lisanna and Bickslow laugh seeing Evergreen in the state she's in. "Come on big brother! I know you can win! " Lisanna cheer along with Evergreen.

* * *

Bacchus got on his knees, too exhausted to get up. Elfman return to his original state, too exhausted as well. The audience watch waiting for them to see who well win. Bacchus jump up fist in the air. "I won! " Bacchus shouted. The audience cheer but stop when Bacchus fall backwards and hit the ground. He is flat on his back on the ground. Bacchus didn't even bother to try to get back up, since he feel his whole body sore. "Gotta tell you something man... Your a real man. " Bacchus muttered with exhaustion in his voice.

"The winner is Elfman from Fairy Tail A! " Lola announced.

The Fairy Tail roar at the victory.

 _ **Fairy Tail A 12 Pts**_

* * *

Cana and Juvia hug each other with joy but stop when they notice Mirajane is gone... When they glance to there right side, they smirk when they see Mirajane embracing Laxus with happiness. Laxus is blushing as all eyes on him.

Gajeel and Mystogen smirk as well. "It seems you have crush on someone too, Laxus. " Gajeel tease.

"Shut up. " Laxus muttered as he shift his eyes away from everybody.

 **'So this is how Fairy Tail is... No wonder Erza love it here... '** Mystogen thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Lisanna and Bickslow hug each other excited that Elfman won. "Big brother won!"

Now as for Evergreen, well... Still choking Freed to death but not realizing it herself.

"Yo Evergreen I think your choking Freed to death. " Bickslow spoke while releasing Lisanna.

Evergreen glance down. "Oh. " She drop Freed, who is on his knees now, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry about that Freed. " she apologize with a nervous laugh.

"You... Could've kill me. " Freed stated while touching his neck.

* * *

"Where is Mato?" Lola ask in the mic.

"He said something about going check on something, Lola." Yajima answer.

Lola scratch his head. "I see... Then we shall continue the battle without him. Next battle is... Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail vs Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" He announced.

* * *

 **Author Note: A little Mirxus, Elfgreen, and Baccana moment. I was thinking doing the next chapter funny and more Rogura moment.**

 **Also Florida was somewhat lucky during the hurricane Matthew that was category level 4 that turn to just a typical hurricane but still a lot of people from different country's had die or lost there home because of this hurricane. I like to wish those people out there to pray for those who lost there lives and homes from this terrible disaster.**

 **Thank you for reading, really appreciate**.


	6. Kagura Battle

_**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, following and favorite this story. I really appreciate it. Hope you guys like this chapter.**_

* * *

Both Mirajane and Jenny step up in the battlefield, both smiling at each other but in reality they're not really smiling at each other, that almost everyone can tell. After all they are both rivals.

"Well now if I'm correct Jason, you work with Mirajane and Jenny in the past?" Yajima ask.

Jason nodded his head in a excitement. "Yes, I had work with both Mirajane and Jenny. I haven't seen Mirajane for seven years though." He inform everyone. "Can't wait to see the results though!"

Lola nodded in agreement. "A battle between both models, let the battle begin!"

All the guys eyes turn into pink shaped hearts as they see both Mirajane and Jenny change into their bikini.

* * *

Kagura sweat drop seeing the guys act up seeing one model and former model from Sorcere Weekly Magazine. She glance at the Sabertooth station, secretly hoping that Rogue isn't effected by the girls. She see Rogue standing there, unfaze about the two girls wearing bikinis. She put her hand on her chest where her heart should be at, trying to calm her beating heart that is beating rapidly. She sigh in relief that he didn't fall for the girls appearance. **'Emotionless as ever I see... For some reason I'm relief he isn't falling for them...'** Kagura thought. To be sincere, she doesn't understand why she is hoping he doesn't fall for them. She'll let it go to the day come.

Unnoticed to Kagura, Millianna and the others saw the whole thing. They smirk seeing this. "It seems Kagura may be falling for Sabertooth Shadow Dragon Slayer." Risley stated.

"We should see how he react if he sees Kagura dress like that." Arana wondered that made the girls giggle at the sound of that.

Millianna smirk evilly at the thought of that. "Good thing I brought these outfits, nya. I got three outfits I want him to see Kagura in."

Beth look at them with a worry and terrified expression. "I don't think we should do that to Kagura. I-I mean wouldn't she be mad if we do that to her. "

The three girls shake their heads in disagreement. "It's time for her to have a boyfriend. " Arana told Beth.

Beth sigh in defeat. **'I had try... Please Kagura forgive me for not available to stop this. '**

Once they see cup of girls jumping in the bikini contest, Millanna rise three fingers, to count by 3. The girls nodded as she count down with her fingers.

3

2

...1!

Millanna, Risley, Arana and Beth jump Kagura...

* * *

Rogue watch with boredom as he watch the bikini contest between both models. Sting and the others watch with somewhat interest.

"It seems your bored watching this, Rogue." Sting spoke.

Rogue nodded in agreement. "It doesn't peek my interest... " He answer shifting his glance toward his friend. "What about you Sting? It seems they peek your interest."

Sting scratch his head. "Somewhat but I like to see someone else I like to dress like that." He whispered.

"Next is bikinis with thigh-high socks! " Lola announced.

Before Rogue could say anything to Sting about this 'someone', he feel something tugging his pants. He look down, Sting look down too, to see no other Frosch with Lector behind him.

"Frosch... What is it?" Rogue ask with a gentle voice despite his emotionless expression.

Frosch pointed at the battlefield. "Rogue, look!"

Rogue and Sting look at each other then glance at what is Frosch pointed at. Rogue blink cup of times in disbelief, his breath caught in his throat, his cheeks tinted with a little bit of pink.

There he see Kagura with the girls from the other guilds at the battlefield. That's not what got him in this state but what she's wearing did.

She's wearing a white bikini that have gold designs on it with gold thigh-high socks. She blush as she see eyes on her, especially when she notice Rogue staring at her from the distance. She briskly shift her eyes away from him, looking at the ground.

"... Beautiful..." Rogue muttered.

Lector and Sting glance at Rogue confuse then glance back at the battlefield. Frosch just smile at Rogue then glance back at the battlefield.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agree with Rogue while rising his paw up in the air.

Sting and Lector smirk. "I think Rogue likes what he sees." Lector teased. Knowing that Rogue won't say anything about it since he's distracted.

* * *

 **'Why did I let myself get caught off guard?'** Kagura thought as the audience or could say mostly men cheering at the girls.

"Kagura could get herself a boyfriend if she starts dressing up more like that." Arana jump in, dress in green bikini and yellow thigh-high socks with black spider webs designs on them.

"... "

"Awe he's staring at you Kagura, nya!" Millianna jump in, as she pointed at Rogue at the distance. Millianna wearing a pink bikini and yellow thigh-high sock with light brown cat paw prints on them.

"Let's dress Kagura up for the next bikini too." Risley came in, no longer in her chubby form and wearing a blue bikini with white thigh-high sock.

Kagura glare at the three of them. "Why is that I'm getting dress up like this and not Beth?" Kagura question.

"Beth is still young." Arana inform. "When the time comes she'll get the same treatment."

Kagura frown hearing the excuse. "I don't have-" Before Kagura could finish her sentence, she is being drag to change.

"Next cat ears!" Lola announced.

The next thing Kagura knew she is at the battlefield wearing a pink bikini cat like outfit that have black spots, a tail clipper, ears and a collar with a yellow bell on it. Also wearing a white fur somewhat bracelet on her wrist and ankles.

"T-This is so embarrassing..." Kagura muttered.

"I think you look adorable as a kitten Kagura, nya." Millianna complement Kagura. Millianna dress similar like Kagura but in light brown instead of pink.

Once more Kagura glare at Millianna despite herself still blushing. "I'm not suppose to be a center of attention." Kagura muttered. At the distance Millianna signal Arana and the others from the distance, making Kagura giving Millianna a questioning look. "What are you guys up to?" Kagura question Millianna.

Millianna just smile at Kagura with a innocent smile that Kagura knew behind that smile, Millianna is planning something and she's not going like it. "Nothing!" She grab Kagura by her hand, exiting out of the battlefield. "Now the next and last outfit."

 **'I'm not going like this at all... '**

* * *

"Soooo which lucky lady caught the Shadow Dragon attention, eh?" Sting question with a big smirk on his face.

Rogue look away with a blush on his cheeks. "I'm not interested in anyone..." Rogue answer.

All the suddenly two arms grab Rogue from behind. "We going borrow your teammate real quick." Arana said.

Beth nodded nervously. "Um sorry..." She apologize before they drag Rogue away.

Everybody in the Sabertooth sweat drop at the scene except Frosch. Frosch look up at, Sting and the others. "Why they need Rogue?" Frosch ask.

"I don't know, Frosch." Sting answer with confusion.

Rufus look even more confuse as ever. "I don't remember Rogue being popular with the lady's."

"At least he's popular with the lady's unlike someone I know." Orga mumble.

Rufus shift his dark green eyes at Orga as he put both his hands on his back, glaring at him. "Your one to talk because I don't remember in my memory that there is no such lady is interest in you." Rufus retort.

Orga glare at Rufus. "What was that, pretty boy?"

Sting sigh to himself as Lola spoke. "Choose your groom brides, for a wedding theme!" Lola announced.

Sting cheeks puff up as he try to control his laugher for what he saw that caught Orga and Rufus curiosity as they look at the battlefield.

Orga look confuse but enjoy the site he see. "Wait, no one never told me Rogue is engage."

"Now this is good to remember in my memories." Rufus said in a amused seeing this.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agree.

"The Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth in this state is hilarious!" Lector laugh.

"I gotta agree." Sting laugh as well.

* * *

Rogue stand there wearing a black groom suit with a white flower in his chest pocket and his hair in a pony tail but leaving his bangs out. He look confuse of what's going on plus not wanting to be here at all.

He sigh to himself as he stand there alone with the two girls that 'kidnap' him but more like drag him to come here. **'How did I get myself in this situation?'** He question himself.

Then all suddenly Millianna came running while waving with one hand and the other dragging... Kagura? He blink cup of times when he saw her.

Kagura wearing a pure white strapless, simple wedding dress with gloves and small sliver hoop earrings. Her hair tied up in a bum but leaving her bangs out with a veil on top of her head. In her free hand, she held a bouquet of white roses. She stumble cup of times on her white heels as she is being drag.

Millianna letting go of Kagura hand, making Kagura to trip on her heel that cost her to stumble once more but this time on Rogue who caught her quickly by wrapping his arms around her waist, to held her up. He accidentally held her to close to him.

Kagura blush and look away from Rogue fast. " I'm sorry..." She whisper.

Rogue blink cup of times. "Sorry for what?"

"... For- I mean for bumping into you..." She stutter.

He couldn't help but make a very small smile that no body didn't see or could've notice because it was only a second he did and it was gone. "Its fine... " He assure her with gentle tone in his voice.

He unwrap his arms around her, letting her stand by his side. "I didn't know your... into stuff like this." Kagura muttered.

Rogue just frown as he notice his teammates smirking at him for the distance. **'Great... I have to hear about this later from them. Worst, Rufus have a very bad habit remembering things...'** Rogue sigh to himself. "... I would say the same thing to you."

"Well... I didn't do this in my free will." She inform him with a stoic expression.

"So we are in the same page then..."

Kagura and Rogue watch as the brides had pick out their grooms. Lyon and Gray fighting over Juvia, kicking each other which for some reason Juvia always end up being carry bride style every time one of them kick each other for her to flew out of one arms to the other.

As for a girl who Kagura believe to be Levy Mcgarden staring at Gajeel while two guys fighting over for her. Jet and Droy she conclude, hearing their names before. Levy seem to pay no mind to them but to Gajeel who is laying on the ground on his side, not caring about the theme.

Sherry and Ren in each other arms, being somewhat lovely doovey.

A women with straight long green hair with purple eyes known as Bisca Connell and a man with spiky black hair with black eyes is known as Alzack Connell held each other arms like they actually getting marry which they are already marry.

Their daughter name is Asuka, the same little girl that Natsu and herself save who is with a black exceed that have a scar above his left eye known as Partherlily. Lisanna was talking to Natsu til Lucy fall into Natsu costing them both to fall. It made her blush seeing this, since it remind her what just transparent between Rogue and herself.

As for Jenny who held hands with a well known playboy in Fiore. The man have spiky but somewhat messy brownish hair with black eyes, his name is Hibiki Lates.

And last of all, Mirajane with Laxus Dreyar by her side, with his hands on his pocket.

"When are you two going hold hands already, like a groom and bride should be doing?" Kagura and Rogue glance at Arana who is smiling at them.

Rogue and Kagura blush hearing this. Without them realizing, Millianna grab both their hands and put them together. That's when they both notice when they felt each other hand, costing both to beam red like the famous Titania hair is.

Jason took out his small notebook and begin to write fast. Lola stare at Jason with a confuse expression. "May I ask what you writing, Jason?" Lola ask.

Jason jump up with excitement. "Well seeing this got my blood pumping. Thanks to this wonderful competition, I can add more people for the Sorcere Weekly Magazine but this time pairings!" He announced. "I even took pictures of each and everyone!"

Kagura face turn slightly pale hearing Jason said writing down people name but not just that... But in pairings! Especially taking pictures of them without anyone consent.

"You alright?" A voice bought out her thoughts.

She glimpse up at Rogue who is still emotionless but despite him emotionless, she could still see his cheeks slightly blushing. Her cheeks slowly die down just a little, still blushing a little. "Yeah... I was wondering-"

"Stop! This is a outrage! I can't take it no more!" A old lady voice demand could be heard above them.

Rogue, Kagura and the others glance up to see none other then Lamia Scale guild master Ooba Babasaama. standing on the statue of a mage head above Domas Flau. Their eyes widen wide, shock seeing the guild master up there.

"You foolish young people! Let a elder show you a lesson! So pay close attention!" She shouted a order.

She jump off the statue, while removing her red cloak. Once she landed on the battlefield, she was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit that have a light pink ribbon on it, trying to whistle but fail.

A lot of people face turn pale, gross out, as for Kagura, she just frown but disgusted as well. Rogue on the other hand did slightly turn pale but try to cover his composure.

"Scar to life..." Rogue mutter that only Kagura could hear.

Even the judges as well. "Sorry folks the party's over..." Lola announced with shame.

All of other guild members walk out of the battlefield with disappointed and gross out expression at the same time. Only leaving Mirajane and Jenny alone.

* * *

Kagura and Rogue got dress right when they got out of the battlefield, no longer wanting to be seen dress like that and wanting people to think about them being together if they really not. Also losing Kagura teammates at the process.

Getting out of the bathroom at the same time, they both sigh in relief. "I don't want to go through that again..." Rogue whisper but not to low.

Kagura glance at him with a small smile when he isn't looking but was gone by a second. "Which one, wearing a groom suit or seeing Ooba wearing a one piece swimsuit?" Kagura ask.

Rogue turn slightly pale hearing the second option. "Don't remind me..." Rogue then glance at the hologram once he recover, leaning against the wall with his arms cross against his chest, to see Mirajane and Jenny battle. Kagura stand next to him and follow his glance as she folded her arms underneath her bosom.

* * *

Jenny smile at Mirajane as she spoke. "Say Mirajane, let's do a wager. If that is okay with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Mirajane answer.

"If one of us lose... " Jenny smirk evilly as a idea appear in her mind for the bet. "Will have to pose nude for Sorcere Weekly Magazine. Unless you rejected."

The audience is shock hearing this type of wager, even the guild members. Everyone stare at Mirajane waiting for her answer.

"Oh I don't mind at all. " Mirajane answer with a big smile like the bet is nothing.

"WHAT!" The crowd shouted in disbelief.

* * *

"She's actually going with it?" Juvia question with a concern expression on her face and can't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Cana answer.

"Again you seem unfaze especially for this type of wager." Gajeel frown as he talk to Laxus.

Sweat appear on Laxus forehead. "I'm not worry about Mirajane."

Gajeel rise a questioning eyebrow at Laxus. "Oh?"

"I'm more worry for that Jenny women than for Mirajane. Mirajane the queen of ships and the 'She-Devil' who won't lose a bet for anything." Laxus explain.

Gajeel frown at laxus explanation. "The only thing she let get away is you here." He mumble.

Laxus roll his eyes at Gajeel comment, not in the mood to argue.

* * *

"Next and last, battle gear!" Lola announced.

White and gold magic energy surrounded Jenny form. The magic energy lift up Jenny hair from the wind that the magic energy produced.

"Sorry for being naughty but there is no way I'm losing to you, Mirajane." Jenny apologize with a big smirk on her face. "You really think you can handle my Battle Form."

Jenny head is covered by a ruffled dark headband which is attached to conical ear protectors that jut out and backwards. Her torso is covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, split in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs are covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. These two pieces are joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants become one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sports light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possess metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges. Every arm has the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs are covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck is hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

Mirajane just smile at Jenny calmly. "Yeah I'm not to worry about it. " She retort with confidence. "Since we doing a wager like everyone else had, why not finish the round with a battle of strength like everyone else did too?" Mirajane added.

Mirajane whole body is surrounded by light purple and white magic energy, her white hair dance with the wind til the energy evolve her. A pure bright light beam, not letting anyone to see Mirajane. Once the light die down, Jenny saw Mirajane. Her eyes widen wide, shock what she's seeing.

Her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corsets her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair that is messier. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to.

Satan Soul: Sitri

"I agree with your terms you said, so I'll appreciate it if you agree to mine." Mirajane spoke harshly.

Jenny blink cup of times while panicking at the same time with Mirajane cruel words. "W-Wait, your serious?!" Jenny question.

Looking into Mirajane dark blue eyes that harden with no pity in it. Jenny knew Mirajane is serious especially her stoic expression says it all but still, she have to confirm it. "Yes." Mirajane answer coldly.

Before Jenny can defend herself or dodge the attack, Mirajane assault Jenny with incredible speed. The crowd watch, stun and shock by Mirajane actions. Jenny flew and hit the ground, flat on her back, too shock to get up.

"Just like that folks, this battle turn into a brawl." Lola comment.

"It seems Mirajane wanted to stick with the tradition." Yajima added.

Mirajane fist up her fist in the air for her victory. "The winner is Mirajane from Fairy Tail B!" Lola announced.

Mirajane transform back to her original self. She whirl around with a big sweet smile on her face that wasn't there for a few seconds ago. It look like Mirajane didn't harm Jenny but sadly she did. She smile at Jenny who sat up on the ground crying about the outcome. Jenny cross her arms against her chest, protecting her dignity.

"Sorry about that." Mirajane apologize. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll buy the issue once it comes out."

With that said, Mirajane turn in her heels, heading back to her station.

* * *

Gajeel frown with a sweat appearing at the sides of his face by the strength of Mirajane power. "That's savage..." He whisper.

Laxus smirk at the results. "That's my girl."

Gajeel stare at Laxus as he spoke. "Remind me to not to mess with Mirajane."

Juvia smile at Cana. "Fairy Tail B is catching up now."

Cana nodded with a big smirk on her face. "Yesterday was just a quick warm up for us."

* * *

"Fairy Tail is truly strong..." Rogue stated.

Kagura nodded in agreement. "So is Sabertooth..." Kagura added.

There was silence between the two til Rogue broke the silence. "Next should be a battle with one of the Mermaid Heels and Sabertooth member..."

Kagura glance at Rogue who is staring back at her with a unfaze expression. "It is... But who could it be?" Kagura question, mostly to herself than to Rogue.

"Next and final battle today is... Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel Vs Yukino Agria!" Lola announced.

Rogue stare at Kagura with a emotionless expression. "Good luck taking down our newbie..."

Kagura hazel eyes harden at the word 'luck'. She averted her eyes away then face her back towards Rogue. "I don't believe in luck but I appreciate it."

With that Kagura went on her heels to the battlefield.

* * *

Rogue went back to the Sabertooth station, leaning against the wall with his arms cross. Sting smirk at Rogue that made Rogue sigh to himself. **'Here it comes...'** Rogue thought, ready for whatever Sting and the others going throw at him.

"Sooooo how was the wedding?" Sting tease.

"As you can see, I was drag all the way to the battlefield against my free will. " Rogue reminded Sting.

"Then how come you didn't come straight here once your done changing back your clothes?" Lector question with a big smile on his face.

"Now that the cat mention it, is it because your making out with your 'girlfriend'?" Orga snicker.

Rogue glare at them while Rufus just smile. "The wedding was stunning neither way, that'll never leave my memories." Rufus complement.

 **'Great that was what I'm afraid of... '**

"Fro thinks so too. " Frosch agree while rising his paw up in the air.

 **'Now Frosch too...'** Rogue sigh. "And Yukino?" Rogue change the subject.

Sting and everyone became solemn once more except Lector and Frosch. "As I can remember she left a few minutes ago to go to the battlefield. " Rufus answer.

They heard a big roar of cheers from the audience, that got the guys to look at the battlefield.

* * *

Kagura walk in the battlefield of Domas Flau, she stop in a few inches away from the Sabertooth member.

Yukino have dark brown eyes with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

They stare at each other with emotionless expression. Kagura held Archenemy in her hand, not sheath.

"Shall we do a wager like everyone else did?" Yukino ask with a emotionless tone and expression.

"I'm not interested in none of that type of stuff." Kagura reject.

"I see... What about we bet our lives?" Yukino ask once more, trying to convince Kagura.

* * *

Frosch and Lector stand on the rally next to Sting, to see the battle. Rogue at the back keeping his distances from everybody like he usually does.

" Way to go, Yukino! That's the way a member of Sabertooth guild makes a bet!" Lector cheer, lifting up his fist in the air.

"You can fight Yukino! You can do this!" Frosch cheer, rising both his arms up in the air.

Sting just made a lazy smile, as he lay on his hand while leaning against the rally. "It seems things about to get interesting." Then Sting glance at rogue with a confidence smirk on his face. "I feel bad for your 'girlfriend ' to face Yukino, especially if making such wager. "

Rogue roll his eyes at Sting. "Like I said, it's not like that... " Rogue retort.

* * *

Millianna begin to bite her nails, nervous and fear not for Kagura but for Yukino. "I don't think that girl knows what she's getting into."

"I'm almost scare to watch." Beth whisper with a concern expression on her face.

Risley is upset hearing their bet. "She most be awfully confident with her skills to make such wager like that but she doesn't stand a chance against our Kagura."

* * *

Kagura sigh to herself. **'Stubborn aren't we? Then again Sabertooth is overconfident especially when they been winning for 7 years in a roll.'** Kagura close her eyes as she spoke. "If you truly attend to stand behind your wager, then I suppose I have no alternative but to accept. " Kagura open her hazel eyes that show no hesitation of going back on her word, as the wind blew past her, letting her long dark purple hair dance with the wind. "Very well... Come at me."

They both stand there, staring at each other as the crowd begin to whisper about the battle to be a life and death, worry about the outcome. "That's not cool!" Jason complain nervously.

"Well this is suddenly turn of events. Today match is full of surprises."

Jason slam both his hands on the desk, getting up. Jason isn't too happy with the bet at all. Probably worry that his pairings for Sorcerer Weekly Magazine would be ruin. "No way! This is so unbelievable not cool!" Jason protest.

Yukino pull out a gold key as she spoke. "They say member of Sabertooth in battle is quite a unfortunate fate."

Kagura narrow her eyes when Yukino gold key begin to glow a light of gold. "What's that? A gold key? I pursue its one of the zodiac keys."

"Open! The Gates of Two Fish, Come Pisces!" Yukino summon, lifting up her gold key that form a blue greenish magic circle above the key.

Two giant fish that a very long body, came out of the magic circle. One fish is black with blue spots and the other fish is white with black spots, which both have a symbol of Pisces on there forehead. The two fish twist their body together, that the audience watch with interest and curious how the battle is going take place.

Both Pisces notice Kagura and begin to assault her at the same time. Once they were close to hit her, Kagura jump up as each constantly pound to the ground. Sand everywhere that doesn't show Kagura but only Pisces.

* * *

Beth close her eyes, too scare to see Kagura hurt but except Millianna, Risley, and Arana who just smirk. "Awe, there is no need to worry." Millianna comfort Beth.

"Yeah our girl is going just fine." Risley assure.

* * *

Kagura jump out of the sand smoke. Pisces attack her once more but Kagura dodge with ease, jumping to one body to the other. Kagura landed on the ground with one knee on the ground with one hand on the ground and the other holding Archenemy. The black Pisces came behind Kagura and open its mouth like its about to eat her.

Again Kagura jump up, and begin to run on the back of the white pisces.

* * *

Sting sat up. "Huh, not too bad." Sting complement, glancing at Rogue who is watching the battlefield. "I must say Rogue she have skills. " Rogue just ignored Sting, more focusing on the battlefield.

Lector shrug his shoulders. "Yeah but its not like she's that special either. All she's doing running from them and dodging it."

Frosch just smile gently. "She's not even fighting back. " Frosch agree with lector.

* * *

Risley put both her hands on her hips as she watch Kagura from the distance with a smile. "Look at her, keeping her cool out there. Just waiting for a chance to finally put a end to this thing."

Beth blink cup times, following Risley glance.

* * *

"If that's all you going do is running away." Yukino held out another gold key in her hand. "Then I suppose I have to stop you on your tracks."

* * *

"They both golden shining." Frosch said, staring at, Yukino golden keys in the distance.

Lector held his fist in front of him. "You bet they are! That's because they're zodiac keys."

* * *

"Now open!" Her key begin to glow once more. "The Gate of Balance, Libra!"

Libra haves dark black hair tied in an ox horn style with dark brown eyes. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing Libra's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, Libra carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales.

"Now Libra. Alter the target field of gravity. " Yukino commanded.

"As you wish!" Libra rise her left arm cup of times.

Gravity hit Kagura pushing her down to the ground, unavailable to stand straight as Pisces begin to surrounded Kagura by its long body.

* * *

Beth slam her hands on the rally. "Dang it, Kagura your trap!" Beth shouted for fear of her teammate.

"That Celestial Spirit uses the same magic like I do but with fancy scales." Risley somewhat complain, not too happy about the situation.

Arana cross her arms underneath her chest, observing the battle carefully. "She's only using gravity to weight Kagura body."

* * *

"Go Pisces." Yukino order.

Both Pisces twisted their body as they rise up, then head down to crash Kagura as the gravity pulls her down. Kagura close her eyes, keeping her composure.

Yukino eyes widen wide a little shock seeing Kagura broke through Libra gravity. Libra shock as well. "I-Impossible." Libra whisper, seeing Kagura in the air.

* * *

Lector is shock seeing this. "She escape Libra gravity attack."

Frosch watch with a confusion on his expression on his face. "But how?" He ask.

* * *

Yukino swing her arm to the side like pointing a direction as she command a order. "Libra, rotate the target center gravity sideways."

"As you wish." Libra lift her arm up but to her shoulders.

The gravity push Kagura sideways, and hit the giant mage statue head. Her back push further in the statue head, as the gravity further apply weight on her, costing a crater on the statue where Kagura is at. She yelp at the pain but just a little.

Yukino rise her hand up. "Attack her!" She shouted a order as both Pisces rise up.

* * *

Lector jump in excitement as he flap one of his hands and the other rise up in the air happily like he's dancing. "Whoa, now we talking. That's the power opening two gates of one."

"She's awesome." Frosch rise both his hands in a agreement.

Sting smirk seeing the outcome so far, as he lay his head on top of his hand. "We can go ahead and already call a point in out team." Sting spoke with a confidence in it. "Cause here comes the deathblow." Sting inform both Exceeds and Rogue.

* * *

Pisces twist and turn as they both head straight for Kagura. Kagura close her eyes and reopen her hazel eyes that show cold in them, both Pisces froze. Somewhat struggling but trying to move yet it couldn't. Pisces begin to fall slowly to the ground. The audience watch with confusion at Pisces action.

Then everyone heard Libra yelp, turning to glance at Libra, a lot of people is stun and shock what they saw. Libra feet is sinking in the sand but all suddenly the gravity force apply more weight, costing her to be on her knees.

Libra eyes widen wide at the results. "I can't move."

"Interesting..." Yukino muttered.

* * *

Lector watch the scene carefully. "No fair! She can use gravity magic too?!" Lector complain.

Sweat appear on Frosch cheek, nervous at the magic. "Oh no."

* * *

Risley smile at this, putting both her hands on her hips. "Ha, Kagura taught me partly everything I know about gravity changing magic. There is a reason she's our number one gal." Risley said with pride.

"You said it, nya." Millianna agree.

"She got this." Arana also agree.

Beth lift both of her hands up in the air, waving at Kagura in the distance. "Show them who's the boss!" Beth cheer.

"This is your chance! Hurry up to finish them off!" Risley shouted.

* * *

Kagura struggle on her balance but manage to stand perfectly up, slowly taking a few steps off the crater behind her. Then she jump off the giant mage head. Kagura watch the Celestial Spirit's struggle more as she apply more gravity on them that the black Pisces finally hit the ground, landing on top of Libra.

"Ugh so heavy." Libra manage to speak even though Pisces weight is applying more gravity.

"Pisces and Libra you may return now." Yukino dismissed, unfaze about the attack on Pisces and Libra.

Both Celestial Spirits vanish as she dismiss them, returning to there Celestial World. Kagura landed at ease leaving a good distance away from Yukino.

* * *

Orga sigh to himself as he cross his arms against his chest. "Jeeze, call this a draw. This match is going keep being drag forever." Orga complain.

"Poor Yukino." Frosch muttered.

Lector whirl around towards Orga, Sting and Frosch with a big smile on his face while waving his arms. "Don't worry you guys! I just know our girl going pull through! She's going win, aren't she Sting?"

"Yeah, no doubt." Sting agree, standing up straight. "I'm sure Yukino got a lot more than that in her bag of tricks."

* * *

Yukino and Kagura stare at each other with emotionless expression in silence. "I'm afraid you left me no choice. I have to open the 13th gate." Kagura just stand there, watching Yukino pull out another gold key. " This gate is one rarely open... " Her gold key have a dark purple aura around itself as she continue. "It is omen of very bad luck for you. "

"I don't believe in luck. And I never in my life trusted such thing. " Dark purple fog beginning to appear around Kagura and Yukino and everyone in Domus Flau plus the whole city of Crocus. Kagura held on to Archenemy close to her. Then she run, heading towards Yukino. "Whatever happens, is a result of my choices. "

Yukino held her key in front of her. "Open! The Gate of Snake Charmer!"

"My future is by my decisions alone, not by fate. "

"Ophiuchus!" She call out.

A humongous dark purple snake with white and black designs on them. Ophiuchus long body circle around Kagura body making sure she doesn't escape, watching Kagura held Archenemy close to her. Then Ophiuchus head straight for Kagura, while Kagura got to her battle position and closing her eyes.

"Blood Sword Archenemy... " Kagura open her eyes as she briskly dodge Ophiuchus attack, like she teleport next to Ophiuchus. "Unsheathe Long Sword Technique. "

Once done, she run, heading towards to Yukino. As she started to run, Ophiuchus split into four layers, hitting the ground. The sky turn back to it's original color blue. Yukino dark brown eyes show pure shock and fear along with her expression.

* * *

Frosch, Lector and Sting show shock but a little fear of Kagura weapon. Sting lay his arm on top of the rally. "How did she do that?! " Sting shouted.

Rogue red eyes widened wide seeing Kagura split Ophiuchus into four layers. **'Kagura split Ophiuchus into four layers without to sheathe her sword... She is truly strong especially taking down Pisces and Libra at the same time. '**

* * *

Millianna giggle seeing everybody expression especially Yukino. "Hehe, Kagura wouldn't sheath her sword just to win this sore game like this. "

* * *

Kagura appear in front of Yukino in attack position that look like she's going to sheathe her sword. Yukino stand there, froze in her spot as she see Kagura about to attack. Her fearful dark brown eyes met Kagura cold hearted hazel eyes that made Yukino assume it's nothing but a nightmare. **'Is this the end?! '** Yukino question herself as beads of sweat appear on her face.

Kagura stare with a no mercy expression at Yukino as she was about to slash Yukino with her unsheathed sword. "Your bet was inconsiderate. " With that said, Kagura slash at Yukino without sheathing Archenemy. Yukino back hit flat the ground. All eyes too shock or stun to cheer or say anything about Kagura attack. Kagura stand there with Archenemy held up in front of her. "Sometimes a mermaid... Feast on a tiger. "

Yukino eyes widen wide looking up at the bright blue sky from the ground, shock about the outcome. The awkward silence took place but soon was gone when Lola announced the winner for the last battle. "It looks like... That's the match folks! And the winner is Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi! "

 _ **Mermaid Heel 16 Pts**_

The audience burst into cheers of roar all suddenly at the results.

* * *

"I wasn't worry for a second. " Mililanna smirk.

Beth jump up in the air, rising both her fist in the air in a excitement. "Way to go!" Beth cheered.

Risley cross her arms against her chest. " Now she'll remember to never underestimated her again."

Arana smile, pulling one hand on her hip. " You must admit, that Celestial wizard would've been quite impressive if she went against someone else."

* * *

"Let's see the scores, shall we. " Yajima offer.

 _ **Raven Tail 18 Pts**_

 _ **Mermaid Heel 16 Pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail A 12 Pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail B 11 Pts**_

 _ **Quatro Puppy 10 Pts**_

 _ **Lamia Scale 4 Pts**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus 3 Pts**_

 _ **Sabertooth 0 Pts**_

"This is crazy! Sabertooth haven't score a single score on day two!" Lola exclaimed.

Yajima cross his arms. "I bet their master isn't too happy about that."

Jason stun by the results. "Wow! That's sooooo freaking cool! "

Kagura begin to walk away as the crowd cheer at her victory. Yukino didn't move neither did she get up from the ground but instead, she lay there on the ground with tears falling down her face. "I-I been d-defeated..." Yukino stutter. "I let Sabertooth down." Yukino whisper.

Yukino face show no longer emotionless but ashamed and sadness for her defeated. She try holding her tears in that threatening to come in. Her cheeks no longer pale but tinted red now.

* * *

Tears threaten to fall on Frosch. "How awful..." Frosch muttered.

Lector tears slowly fall seeing Yukino in that state. As for sting, his fist on the rally, clinching his fist in pure anger, costing a small crater around his fist. Lector notice this and quickly stop his tears. "Calm down buddy..." Lector try to calm his friend.

* * *

Kagura stop in her steps, her back facing Yukino. "One last thing... " The wind blew pass them. Kagura long hair dance with the wind til the wind settle down. Yukino try to hold on to her tears, waiting patiently for Kagura to continue. "As for our bet, your life is in my hands... Understood? " Kagura make it clear.

"... Yes ma'am. I understand completely. " Yukino answer.

With that said, Kagura continue on her way to her teammates.

"Well folks that's the end of the second day! See all of you tomorrow! "

* * *

Rogue listen to Kagura carefully and he notice her voice and expression have emotionless and solemn in it yet her hazel eyes show sympathy for Yukino. He barely know Kagura yet he could til what she feeling. Rogue was about to leave with the rest of his teammates but stop on his tracks, staring at Sting who haven't move from his spot. Rogue follow Sting blue eyes to the battlefield. There, was Yukino who finally got up slowly and wiping away her tears.

"Sting... " Rogue call him.

Sting didn't move from his spot for a few seconds. "Let's go." Sting grunted, storming off.

Rogue watch Sting left, then watch Yukino walking out of the battlefield. Rogue knew Yukino trying to hold her tears in but she fail. He felt a tug on his pants, he glance down and saw his friend Frosch.

"Rogue, well Sting be okay?" Frosch ask with tears forming in his eyes.

Rogue bend down to look at Frosch and pat his head gently despite his emotionless expression. "He'll be fine, Frosch..." Rogue answer with a assure tone.

He then got up and walk away with Frosch following behind. **'Sting and Yukino... Are going to have to face master...'** Rogue thought.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Next chapter is going be a little shorter since I made this chapter pretty long than I expected it to be.**_

 _ **Also the next chapter is going be about Yukino but of course Kagura is involved in it, along with Rogue and a few other characters.**_


	7. Friends? Family?

_**Hey everybody, this chapter is pretty long but shorter than chapter 6. One of my bad habits is making long chapters. Anyway this chapter is about Yukino but still mostly about Rogue and Kagura. I hope** **you** **enjoy this chapter, to be honest, this chapter is my favorite out of the ones I made so far. And thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

Rogue is laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling lost in thought with Frosch laying down beside him. **'What well happen with Yukino... And Sting.'** Rogue thought. There was a knock on the door that stop Rogue to be lost in thoughts. Rogue red eyes glance at the door.

"May I come in? " A male voice ask from the other side of the door.

"You may enter Dobengal... " Rogue gave permission.

Dobengal enter Rogue and Frosch room. He haves medium length spiky hair and is easily distinguished from the other members of his guild by the mask he wears, which obscures the lower half of his face. His dress sense is similar to a ninja and he has Roman numerals tattooed on his fingers, ordered starting from I on his right little finger and X ending on his left little finger. "Master had order every member to come to his throne room. "

Rogue nodded as he got up with Frosch. Dobengal then lead Rogue to the throne room, walking in silence. Once there, Rogue walk towards Sting, standing next to him. He glance at Sting with a worry expression who look emotionless now. **'Sting... '**

Jiemma is seated on his throne, glaring at ever single of the Sabertooth members with disappointed and anger. "It's so pitiful that I can't even cry, you scams. Remember why we're the top wizard guild. " He reminded them and then, he glare at Rogue. "Don't look at the insects around you. Don't talk to them. Crush them. " He then glance at Rogue, Sting, Rufus and Orga as he talk. "Our eyes are on something that is far greater. Making the heavens roar. Setting the land a flame. Silencing the seas. That's Sabertooth. " Jiemma glare at Sting as he call him out. "Sting... "

"Yes? " Sting walk forward from the crowd.

"I'll give you one more chance. Don't you ever make such a pathetic scence again. " Jiemma warn.

Sting close his eyes and sigh in relief. "Thank you. I swear that I'll measure up to your expectations. " Sting vow and walk back to his spot.

"Yukino... " Jiemma order. "Do you know why I call you up? "

Yukino step up slowly and bow to Jiemma in respect. She nodded in understanding. She close her eyes not wanting to face Jiemma eyes and answer calmly as she can. "I lost to the member of another guild. I brought shame to Sabetooth. " She explain his reason.

Once Yukino finish, Jiemma threw a grape at Yukino, leaving a light purple mark on her head and left eye, left from the grape. Lector watch with sadness and hurt in his eyes as he watch. Frosch begin to form tears, holding it in, and hugging Rogue leg in fear of Jiemma. "That's not what I'm talking about! " He shouted at Yukino, making a lot of people to flinch. "You wagered your life and lost, and not only that, the enemy took pity on you! On Sabertooth!"

When Jiemma brought that up, images of Kagura begin to appear in Rogue mind. Rogue shake his head, pushing the images of Kagura away. **'... Why am I thinking about her now... This is not the time to be thinking about her now... '** Rogue thought, trying his best to forget about Kagura for now.

Frosch glimpse up at Rogue with a concern expression. **'Rogue...** '

"Yes. " Yukino agree with Jiemma with one eye open and the other isn't. "I will submit to any punishment. " Yukino accept any consequences he will take on her but secretly scare of what punishment it is.

"Throw everything away. "

Yukino bow at Jiemma as she accepted her punishment. "Yes. I will do exactly as you say. "

Rogue and the others look away as Yukino begin to slowly remove her cloak along with her other clothing. She cover herself with her hands to keep her dignity. Her cheeks tinted red of embarrassment, sadness and fear all at the same time, shifting her brown eyes at the ground. Jiemma glance at the blue Sabertooth crust on her left side of her stomach. "Erase your guild emblem. " He order.

Yukino eyebrows twitch in hesitation. "Yes, sir... " She begin to erase her guild mark with her thumb. Her light blue bangs hide her dark brown eyes as she spoke. "I wasn't here long, but thank you for everything." She thanked.

"Get out of my sight, trash." Jiemma order, not caring about Yukino at all.

"Yes sir..." With that said Yukino walk out of the throne room, leaving her clothing behind.

* * *

Yukino went to her room, and put on a greenish blue strapless top with a darker version color of her skirt. She went to the bathroom to wash up her face that is stain from her tears. Once done, she took out her green luggage and begin to pack her clothing. Yukino zip up her luggage, then she stand up and walk out of 'her use to be room' with the luggage rolling behind her.

Exiting out of the guild, she give the guild one last look. **'This is it... '** Yukino then look away from the guild, with sadness and sorrow.

* * *

Kagura close her eyes as she walk around Crocus, feeling the nice cold breeze of wind passing by her, letting her long purple hair dance with the wind. **'Glad Millianna and the others have something to entertain themselves other than teasing me about Rogue. '** Kagura sigh to herself. She open her hazel eyes to look up at the beautiful night sky with the white pure full moon along with the stars. Kagura hazel eyes then look forward, seeing a familiar person standing there, staring at the night sky.

"It's nice out..." A familiar person spoke with sadness tone, shifting her dark brown eyes to Kagura.

 **'Yukino Ariga...'** Kagura look back at the sky. "It is... " Kagura agree.

She made a small smile when Kagura agree with her making Kagura giving her questioning look yet she chose not to say anything about it. Both didn't say anything to each other for cup of minutes til Yukino broke the silence. "What are you doing here at this time at night? " Yukino ask gently with a meaning of sorrow, embarrassment and ashamed tone for a first time, not the usual emotionless and overconfident talk.

Shifting her eyes back at Yukino, noticing her with a luggage at hand then back at Yukino, meeting her dark brown eyes. "I'll say the same for you. " Kagura reflected Yukino question back at her.

She flinch when Kagura reflect her own question at her. **'She reminds me our fight today at Domas Flau... Not only does she reflect back my attacks on me but talking too... '** Yukino thought. Thinking about the fight today made Yukino want to cry. Tears began to form in her eyes, slowly sliding on to her cheek to chin then hitting the ground. She stare at the ground trying to hide the tears from Kagura. Yukino fall to her knees and cover her eyes as she begin to cry, couldn't hold it any longer. "I can't take it no more! " Yukino cry. Kagura stare at Yukino with a confusion by a sudden switch behavior.

As Yukino cry, she felt a pair of nice warm, protective arms, that have a big sister touch in it. Her eyes widen wide, seeing the person embracing her, more as she spoke. "There is no need to cry... I don't know what's going on but judging from that luggage your walking around with, your neither leaving or got kick out of your guild..." She pause before continuing. "Your life is in my hands now. " Kagura reminded her.

Tears begin to form more at Kagura words. Yukino hug Kagura back, burying her face in Kagura chest. Yukino know that Kagura trying to help her, in fact, she is amaze at Kagura sudden gentleness. She never thought Kagura will be, well this. "Hey Kagura! " A cheerful male voice came in walking towards them.

Kagura glance behind her. "Natsu." Kagura greeted.

Yukino eyes widen wide seeing the man. **'That's Natsu Dragneel! '**

"What brings you here Natsu? " Kagura ask while releasing Yukino and getting up.

Natsu smile. "To go to Lucy place of course. " Natsu answer cheerfully.

As Yukino watch Natsu and Kagura talk, seeing Natsu smiling made her wish Sting could smile like that and seeing Kagura, even though Rogue and Kagura are somewhat similar, she wish Rogue could be more like Kagura not keeping his distances 24/7. Tears fall once more at the thought of that. Natsu and Kagura look at Yukino who have been quiet during their conversion.

Natsu smile faded seeing Yukino crying, worry about her. He walk up to her. "Hey why are you crying? " Natsu ask.

Kagura look away from Yukino, as she scan around them. **'I felt like we being watch... '** "I gotta go... Yukino your welcome to stay at my place for the time being." Kagura offer while walking away.

Natsu glance at Kagura then back to Yukino with a confusion look on his face.

* * *

Kagura turn the corner. She stop when she saw him leaning against the wall with his arms cross against his chest. Kagura cross her arms underneath her bosom. "Honestly, when are you going stop following me around, Rogue?" Kagura sigh.

"It wasn't like that... Again it was just a condolence. " Rogue corrected her. Kagura glare at Rogue, he give her a questioning look. "Why are you giving me that look? " He ask.

"Explain yourself. " Kagura order.

Now Rogue is confuse about what's going on. "Explain what? " He question.

"You know, don't pretend you don't. "

"... You would like to inform me about what's going on? "

 **'Hard headed I see. '** Kagura sigh, giving up. "It's about Yukino. " Kagura inform shifting her hazel eyes back to where Yukino and Natsu is at.

Rogue follow Kagura glance to see Yukino crying on the ground while Natsu is trying to cheer her up. Then he look back at Kagura who look back at him. His red eyes met her hazel eyes. "... Master banish Yukino from the Sabertooth guild... " He answer.

"... Its because of me, isn't it? " Kagura question Rogue. Even though Kagura question him with a solemn or stonic expression, he found out her eyes, actions and the tone of her voice says otherwise.

 **'How do I tell her?'** Rogue sigh to himself. "Not really... He is mad about Yukino not winning but he's more mad at her making such a wager. Also he was hoping... You take Yukino life since she lost to the bet of life or death... Instead you pity her and... And change the bet." He explain.

"... " Kagura stay quiet, looking away from Rogue to watch Yukino from the distance.

"Why did you, Kagura?" Rogue question.

The wind blew pass them, "She's like me... " Kagura answer watching Yukino. Rogue study Kagura facial expression, shock what he's seeing. Kagura the strongest female mage in Mermaid Heel, always solemn and emotionless that rarely show any feelings and expression... Is sad? Her hazel eyes show sadness in them. Rogue was about to say something but stop himself for doing so. He didn't know how to question her reasoning. "Say Rogue, what do you see Yukino as? " Kagura ask, with a sad gentle voice.

Rogue blink cup of times, shock hearing a question that has nothing to do with the subject at hand. "... What you mean? "

Kagura whirl around, her long hair wrap around her body as the wind blew by. She stare at Rogue red eyes trying to read them. "Do you see her as a friend or a family? " Kagura ask.

"Friend? Family? " Rogue repeated mostly to himself. "I... I don't know what I see her as... I see her only as a former member of Sabertooth. " He answer.

Kagura study Rogue and sigh, couldn't read anything in his red eyes. "Family means a group of children and adults live in the same household by blood but you don't have to be by blood to be related to be a family. As for friends, is when you know each other that you have a bond of mutual affection." She explain. "Some friends consider each other as family like for example, Fairy Tail does. "

"..." Rogue stay in silence, having nothing to say at all. He's completely confuse and lost about why friends and family are so that important.

Kagura gave Rogue a sad smile, noticing he's confuse like a lost puppy. Rogue eyes widen wide seeing Kagura giving him a small yet sad smile at him. "Sabertooth may be strong but Fairy Tail is strong as well. The problem is Sabertooth is lacking teamwork. Your master suppose to teach you guys that but then again, every guild have the own way of doing things and have their own rules. " She pause trying to see if he understand. "Rogue... Is this how a strong guild suppose to be? Cruel, cold hearted and always about winning? " Kagura question him.

"... " Again he still quiet, having nothing to say about the facts Kagura is saying. Neither did he know how to respond to any of what she is telling him or any answers she have in her questions. "I don't know..." He answer truthfully, averting his red eyes away from Kagura.

Rogue heard Kagura sigh. "We still meeting up tomorrow?"

Glancing back at Kagura with confusion. "Meeting up tomorrow?" He question with a hint of lost.

Kagura frown at Rogue, putting both her hands on her hips. "You don't remember? " she question. "You offer me if we can go to Bar Sun again like today." She reminded him.

Rogue blink cup of times, trying to look back that happen this morning.

Flashback

"Hey... _" Kagura glance up at him, stopping in her tracks. "Do you want... " Rogue pause once more, whether he thinking he got the right words or not. "To do the same thing... We did today? " He ask solemnly._

 _As Kagura look at his face, he's emotionless but in his red eyes say something else that she herself can't read them. Though she have a feeling his eyes are begging her to say yes, without himself noticing. She stare up at him and putting one hand on her hip, that cost Rogue to stare at her suspiciously. "Yeah... That would be great. " Kagura answer._

End of Flashback

Rogue scratch the back of his head, frowning at the same time that made Kagura think he's adorable like that. "That's right... I ask you if you want to go again... " Rogue remember.

Kagura made a small smile before walking away from Rogue. " I have to go check on Yukino. Goodnight Rogue... See you tomorrow."

Rogue turn away as well. "Goodnight Kagura..." Rogue whisper not wanting her to hear.

* * *

Kagura came back to Yukino and Natsu, still at the same spot she left them. Yukino crying and Natsu trying his best to talk to Yukino. Natsu whirl around with curiosity and confuse expression on his face. "Where were you?" He ask.

Kagura back to her stonic expression answer with a solemn tone. "I have something to take care of..."

Natsu frown at Kagura words. "Un-huh." Natsu grumble, crossing both his arms against his chest, not believing what she said. "Are you sure you, haven't been talking to your boyfriend Roger!" Natsu pointed at Kagura, accusing her like she's guilty. She roll her eyes at Natsu, shifting her hazel eyes to Yukino on the ground, ignoring Natsu. "Are you ignoring me?!" Natsu shouted.

"You are banish from Sabertooth because of me right?" Kagura question Yukino who stop crying but holding up at her tears, looking at Kagura with shock. Kagura needed to know the truth. Rogue said it wasn't because of her winning but about the whole bet thing which she believe there's more to it.

"How did you know?" Yukino question kindly.

"Someone from your guild told me few moments ago about the situation but I'm sure he wasn't to candid with me." She inform Yukino and Natsu.

"Ha!" Yukino and Kagura glance at Natsu as he pointed at Kagura with one hand and the other on his hip. "You did went to see Roger!" Natsu yelled.

 **'Wait, Rogue told Kagura?'** Yukino thought, shock hearing this.

Kagura frown while a sweatdrop appear. "Its Rogue not Roger and we aren't dating." She corrected.

"Wait, Rogue told you?" Yukino question.

Kagura nodded. "He did... He told me about the few reasons."

"Wait why are you banish from Sabertooth, because of Kagura here?" Natsu question and lost about the situation.

Yukino shift her dark brown eyes away from Natsu and Kagura. "Because I made a bet that I didn't win to. I humiliated Sabertooth, because Kagura didn't take my life instead she spar my life and change the bet." She explain.

 **'So he was being honest with me... '**

Natsu clinch his fist by his sides hearing this. "They banish you because you didn't win..." Flames begin to form in his hands.

Before Kagura and Yukino could say anything, Natsu storm off.

* * *

Rogue is walking in the hall, heading to his room but stopped when he see Sting who smile at him. "Hey Rogue, where were you?" Sting greeted, walking towards Rogue.

"Walking around Crocus..." Rogue answer. Rogue glance at the ground remembing Kagura and her words.

Flashback

 _"Rogue... Is this how a strong guild suppose to be? Cruel, cold hearted and always about winning? " Kagura question him._

End of Flashback

Rogue look at Sting with a solemn expression. "Sting, is this how a strong guild suppose to be?" Rogue question Sting, using the same question that Kagura use on him expect its not sadness but somewhat confusion in it instead.

Sting rise his eyebrows at Rogue question. "Its about Yukino isn't?" Rogue nodded. Sting sigh as he spoke while scratching the back of his head. "We don't need any weaklings in our guild. We gotta let them go. All we need is strong mages in our guild."

Rogue glare at Sting. "And Yukino was just a newbie, she just started." Rogue argued.

Sting glare back at Rogue. "She's weak! She had to go, neither she's new or not it still reply to master rules in Sabertooth! Everyone must follow his rules!" He retort.

They both glare at each other in a few minutes til Rogue sigh at loud. "What did you see her as?" He ask.

Sting put both his hands on his hips. "I see her as a former member of Sabertooth." Sting answer with a unfazed expression.

Rogue gaze down at the ground, hearing Sting answer. **'His response is like my answer to Kagura question...'**

Flashback

 _Kagura whirl around, her long hair wrap around her body as the wind blew by. She stare at Rogue red eyes trying to read them. "Do you see her as a friend or a family? " Kagura ask._

 _"Friend? Family? " Rogue repeated mostly to himself. "I... I don't know what I see her as... I see her only as a former member of Sabertooth. " He answer._

End of Flashback.

Before Rogue could say anything, a crash could be heard within the guild. Sting and Rogue look at each other, they both nodded as they headed to where the crash came from. Running towards the main entrance of Sabertooth, pile of smoke everywhere. They saw their master and guild members facing the smoke. Rogue follow their gaze, something light up within the smoke... Like flames?

Once the smoke clear up, there stood Natsu, solemn. The flames are gone from him.

Jiemma stare at Natsu unfazed about the situation. "Did you truly come here to challenge me. Very foolish." Jiemma mock.

"I come here to teach you not to turn your back on people that you suppose to care for."Natsu explain his reason coming here. " So you better listen!" Natsu order.

Rogue red eyes widen wide hearing Natsu reason. **'Is he talking about Yukino?'**

Sting glare at Natsu from the distance with pure anger. **'When will he get off. How our guild operate is none of his damn business.'**

"I don't know what you talking about." Jiemma rejected. "But it sounds like to me that everyone should behave by your personal moral code."

Natsu glare at Jiemma with pure anger hearing Jiemma words. "How the hell you don't know what I'm talking about?!" Natsu shouted at him.

"... Hey Dobengal, deal with this intruder." He order.

Dobengal automatically appear besides Jiemma on one knee, bowing to Jiemma. "Yes sir."

"... What are you, scare?" Natsu question calmly.

" I don't feel like wasting my time to expose an insect like you. I am a master in this guild, so if you wish to challenge me then you must prove yourself that you are worthy adversary."

Natsu run towards Jiemma ignoring Dobengal. "Don't hide behind your flunkies!"

"I won't let you near our master."

Dobengal jump up in the air, rising his arm, a rainbow beam form as it shot out aiming for Natsu. Natsu dodge the attack, briskly running up to Dobengal but Dobengal dodge Natsu assault as Natsu try punching and kicking him. Dobengal back flip away from Natsu, landing on one knee and one hand lay on his knee.

"Although I'm not participating Grand Magic Games this year..." He teleported behind Natsu. "I'm just as skill as those represent our guild." He teleported now above Natsu. "Now you will taste the true power of Sabertooth."

Dobengal threw colorful smoke balls at Natsu that create a pink, blue and white smoke screen around Natsu. Natsu look around his surroundings. "Your hiding too?!" Natsu shouted.

Dobengal turn eight yellow beams shapes as needles, throwing four at Natus. Natsu jump back, dodging the attack as Dobengal throwing another set of four. Right when Natsu jump back, Dobengal teleported behind Natsu. "I suggest you leave at once or face the consequences."

Dobengal run towards Natsu, turning his rainbow beam into a sword, aiming to stab Natsu on the chest. Natsu fist is cover in flames, as he punch Dobengal on the stomach, sending him flying. "Out of my way! I have no business with you, pal!"

Sting eyes widen wide when Dobengal came flying that almost head straight for him. Dobengal hit the door behind Sting and hit the ground, knock out. The guild begin to whisper around, shock seeing Dobengal beaten by Natsu.

"Whoaaa!" Frosch step back, scare of Natsu strength.

"He just took out the toughest guy in our guild like he's nothing." Lector stated.

Jiemma glare at Natsu. Rogue watch as Sting step up, standing beside Jiemma. "Master I'll take care of this." Sting offer.

Jiemma move his hand, blocking Sting to fight Natsu. "You stay out of this." Jiemma order Sting and glare at Natsu. " No one in my guild have your type of spirit, boy. Its interesting. " Natsu punch Jiemma with flames but Jiemma block the attack with his arms, costing pulse of winds hitting everyone by the impact. "But spirit isn't enough."

Jiemma push Natsu away, siding away by the push. Briskly Natsu stop, pressing his foot down to stop sliding away as he punch Jiemma upward towards his stomach then face. Rogue and Sting watch, stun by Natsu, as for Rufus and orga, shock seeing Natsu punch Jiemma again across the face.

Natsu punch Jiemma multiple times, his fist cover in flames as he punch Jiemma. Natsu held his fist close to his side as flames and lightning began to form around his fist. "Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!"

A huge explosion that created smoke everywhere inside Sabertooth. Little of electricity within the smoke from the attack. The smoke slowly clear, revealing Jiemma and Natsu. Rogue eyes widen wide seeing someone between Jiemma and Natsu.

A young women with long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her eyes are dark green.

Her attire is Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". Her outfit shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. The garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to her guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

She held her hands up that form rainbow like orb, one hand at Jiemma and the other at Natsu. She made a big smile at the two. "Minerva..." Jiemma spoke.

"My lady..." Sting whisper.

Minerva release both of her hands, letting them fall to her side. "Certainly you agree, this little coil of ours is going to far."

Natsu give Minerva a confuse look. "What?" Natsu question her, lost what she meant.

Jiemma glare at Minerva. "How dare you get in my way. This does not concern you."

Minerva put one hand on her hip. "Please forgive me. " She apologize. "You could easily defeat this man, so I'm not doing this for your sake father." Minerva inform him.

Natsu shock hearing this. "He's your dad?!" He question to confirm what he just heard.

"You must take it to consideration how this alternation occasion work appear to the outside world. Despite the fact that you clearly aggressor in this situation, our master killing another competitor well, would leave Sabertooth a awkward position to say the very least. It certainly will put lumber on the games. "

"You know what I think, your scare to see this geezer down!" Natsu retort.

"You had enrage both my father and his men, and they are not the types to take this provocation likely." Minerva added. "What do you say, would you allow me to resolve this unpleasantness in a peaceful matter?" Minerva offer. Minerva held her hands close to herself like she's carrying something but then a puff of blue smoke appear, revealing a crying blue Exceed that is tie up in ropes in Minerva arms. "Be aware that also it is the only way your kitten will be return to you unharmed." She included.

"Happy!" Natsu call out as the little Exceed cry.

Minerva hold Happy closer to herself as she smile at Natsu. "Sorry N-Natsu!" Happy apologize.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Dammit..." Natus grunted.

"It seems you had taken your anger on a quite of few of our members but I'm willing to overlook this incident entirely if you cooperate." She lay her head on top of Happy. "Behave like a grow up and continue the games like nothing happen."

Natsu gritted his teeth even more, as he clinched his fist tightly. Minerva smile seeing Natsu reaction, letting go of Happy from the ropes, and putting him down. Happy run straight for Natsu with tears in his eyes. "Oh N-Natsu!" Happy cry. Natsu got on his knees embracing Happy who hug him back. "I'm sorry Natsu, they caught me by surprise." He apologize again.

Natsu made a small smile at Happy. "Don't worry buddy. I should be the one apologizing for leaving you behind like that. " Natsu assure him.

Happy look up at Natsu. "Its okay..."

Natsu pick up Happy with a small smile. "Let's go buddy."

"Aye..." Happy agree. With that said, Natsu walk away with Happy in his arms.

"You have serious guts for such a fool." Jiemma comment at Natsu.

"We could settle this matter once in for all in the Domas Flau. We will show you no mercy. " Minerva warn Natsu.

Natsu stop in his tracks. "Fine then but you'll never beat us. " Natsu accepted. "We are a whole other level." He warn as well. Sting, Orga and Rufus glare at Natsu. "Because a real guild treats their members like family, that's why I came here tonight." Natsu explain his reason while walking away.

Rogue eyes widen wide hearing Natsu words, reminding him Kagura words. Not just his words remind him of her but instead of seeing Natsu, he see Kagura with a rare small smile. **'Kagura...'** He thought. As Rogue watch a illusion of Kagura walk away, she slowly faded making Rogue to see Natsu now. Rogue shift his red eyes at the ground. **'He may be right... But that's not how we treat each other here...'**

 **'That was crazy... He's way stronger than I ever thought. '** Sting thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey! I call first on game tomorrow! And I'm going make sure those Fairy Tail punks pay for what they done!" Orga vow.

"Your black lightning shall make their very soul tremble." Rufus agree.

"Indeed, we shall respond coordinately in this act of disrespect." Minerva agree with Rufus that made him smile at her. "Although, I must admit, disturbance such of these do keep things exciting and since Yukino no longer with us, I shall take this upon myself to fill her vengeance."

* * *

Yukino and Kagura were walking in silence around Crocus, heading for Mermaid Heel hotel. Yukino glance at Kagura who is solemn, looking what's ahead of her. **'If Rogue told Kagura... What's their relationship then?'** Yukino thought.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Yukino flinch hearing Kagura solemn tone, and her hazel eyes staring at her. Both stop walking. "Well- I... " Yukino stutter, trying to speak but couldn't.

Before Kagura could say anything a voice interrupted them. "Hey Yukino and Kagura." Both girls shift their eyes to see none other then Lucy, who smile gently at them but gave Yukino a sad smile. "I heard from Natsu what had happen..." Lucy stated. "If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me." Lucy offer.

Yukino glance at Kagura then back at Lucy, she was about to reject Lucy offer, saying Kagura already had offer her to stay at her place but, "She'll appreciate that." Kagura answer for Yukino.

Yukino shock hearing Kagura answer for her, Kagura gaze at Yukino which made Yukino stun what she saw in Kagura hazel eyes. ' **Her eyes... Looking into her eyes its like she's doing this for my own good... Like a big sister would do...'**

Kagura look back at Lucy. "I think her staying with you, would help her get to know more about the people around her, including making friends." Kagura explain, walking pass them. "Goodnight..." With that said Kagura left.

Lucy and Yukino watch Kagura with confusion written all over their face when she walk away. "I don't understand her..." Lucy spoke when Kagura left.

"I felt like we are both the same..." Yukino mumble.

Lucy gaze at Yukino. "What do you mean?"

Yukino stare at the ground. "I don't know to be sincere with you but... Her eyes say something in it. "

"Maybe she went through what your going through now." Lucy concluded.

Yukino shake her head at Lucy conclusion. "No... She's suffering from something. Something that is far worst then I."


	8. The Event Pandemonium

_**Author Note: Hey guys, sorry I update late. I got grounded because I had two C's in my report card but anyways I hope you like this chapter. Mostly Erza slaying monster's but a few moments of Rogura.**_

* * *

Kagura got up from bed early, waking up at the same time and doing the same routine like she did yesterday. Taking a hot shower, getting dress, taking Archenemy with her and leaving the hotel.

As Kagura walk around Crocus early in the morning but still dark outside, Kagura stop on her tracks. **'Where do I meet up with Rogue again? At Bar Sun? Or at the spot I caught Rogue supposedly not following me?'** Kagura question herself.

She continue walking, deciding to go to the spot that she found Rogue at. Once she got to the spot, she stop when she found Rogue from a few distance away, leaning against the wall with his arms cross against his chest. When she narrow her eyes slightly to see Rogue face closer, she notice that Rogue eyes are close.

 **'Is he asleep?'** Kagura wonder, slightly blushing with a stonic expression on her face. Kagura walk towards Rogue, slowly and carefully, afraid to wake him up. Snap! Kagura look down to see a branch she just step on. She glance at Rogue who open his eyes tiredly. His red eyes turn to Kagura direction. **'Great... I had waken him up. '** Kagura sigh, walking towards Rogue, her cheeks no longer blushing but back to it's original color. Rogue stand up straight as Kagura came up to him. "Did I wake you? " Kagura ask with a serious tone in her voice.

Rogue shake his head. "No... I was just thinking... " Then he turn his back towards Kagura, and glance back at her. "Shall we go? "

Kagura walk towards Rogue and both walk together in silence. A few minutes Kagura and Rogue got to the Bar Sun. Choosing the back table like yesterday. The same waitress came over to them with a big smile on her face. "May I take your order? " The waiter ask.

"The usual... " Roger order, gazing at Kagura now. "You? "

"The usual as well." Kagura order.

The waitress smile at them before taking the menus. Once the waitress left out of eavesdrop, he spoke. "How was Yukino? " Rogue ask.

Kagura glance at Rogue with a somber expression. "She should be fine now... "

"She's not with your guild mates? " He question.

Kagura lay her head on top of her hand, gazing into Rogue red eyes. "No she stay with Fairy Tail member Lucy." She inform him. She knew Rogue isn't too happy hearing about Yukino is with Fairy Tail. "I thought it'll help her to get to know people and-"

"Experience friendship and related to what family do... " Rogue finish for her reason. He stare at his hands in silence.

Kagura follow his gaze then glance at his face. "Do you have something against Fairy Tail Rogue? " She query.

Rogue shake his head. "Not at all, it's more like I despise a particular person there... " He answer.

 **'Despise a particular person in Fairy Tail... Who could it be, and why? '** Kagura wonder. "The person you despise, who is he or she and why despise that person? "

He look up at Kagura who still somber but her hazel eyes show curiously about his reasoning and the person he despise. "Do you know Gajeel Redfox? "

She nodded. "The man who participate for the Event Chariot, am I correct? "

He nodded. "Yes... At first I acknowledge Gajeel when I was a kid... At that time he wasn't at Fairy Tail back then but at Phantom Lord. Originally I planned to join Phantom Lord not Sabertooth til Gajeel left Phantom Lord for Fairy Tail that I don't understand why. I had question his leave even til this very day yet I can't find a resolution about it... " He explain.

Kagura somewhat sadden hearing Rogue reasoning yet he can't find the answers about someone he so much admire when he was a kid. "... Everybody have reasons for every action they do in life. When you get the chance, talk to him. It's better to talk to him about it than to come up with possibility theories. " Kagura give Rogue a advice.

Rogue made a small smile at Kagura advice. "Your right. Like you said, everyone have a reason for their action, like you have a reason of participating for the Grand Magic Games. " He look up at Kagura who was now shock.

"You knew I wasn't here for the games? " Kagura question Rogue.

He shrug at her question. "It's obvious. It look like you never intended to be part of the games at all. So if I may ask, why did you, if your not interested in the Grand Magic Games? " He now question her.

Kagura adverted her eyes away from Rogue. "I'm looking for a particular man... " She pause as she glance at Rogue who frown at her that made her blush slightly. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm not like Arana looking for a boyfriend." She explain, recovering to her original serious expression, no longer blushing. "I'm searching for a man known as Jellal Fernandes that killed my brother Simon, I'm going to kill him with Archenemy for his crime and wicked sins. " She inform him as anger aura surrounded her, and her eyes show pure hatred as she held the sword in front of herself.

 **'I see... We both are in the dark of hatred... She hates the man that killed her only family and I hate a man who I once admire of in the past. '** Rogue thought. "So... We both are somewhat the same... " He whisper as he chuckle a little.

Kagura sat Archenemy down beside her, she blink cup of times at Rogue behavior. "What? " She question confuse.

"It's nothing, forget about it. I'm sorry to hear about her brother death."

Right when he said that, the waitress came back with their breakfast. Pretty much Kagura couldn't question him since they have to eat their breakfast then head out to Domas Flau. Once they finish their meal, they pay and left.

* * *

Walking to Domas Flau now in silence, Kagura look up at the night sky that is suddenly but slowly turning heavenly blue. Rogue follow her glance at the sky and couldn't help to make a small smile, especially glancing down at her to see her looking at the sky's.

"Kagura I was wondering if you want to go to Ryuzetsu Land together? " Rogue ask.

Kagura glance at Rogue with shock expression on her face and begin to blush. She blush even more staring at Rogue charmingly red eyes who is staring back at her. She briskly adverted her hazel eyes away from Rogue. **'Did h-he just ask me out on a d-date? '** Kagura question herself. **'Wait maybe I'm just over thinking it like last time... '** She reminded herself. "Um sure... I'll love to go with you..." She accept his invitation.

He made a small smile at her answer, then look at what's ahead of him as he walk. "I never thought you are into places like Ryuzetsu Land..." Kagura mumble as she glance at Rogue, her cheeks tinted a little pink.

Rogue shift his red eyes towards Kagura. "Actually it isn't me that wants to go." Rogue inform her. Kagura rise her eyebrows in confusion, waiting for him to continue. "Its actually Frosch that always wanted to go there since he was little." Rogue explain with a small smile on his face mentioning Frosch.

She adverted her eyes away from Rogue once more. "Why ask me to come along? Wouldn't it be better if you two just go together without me?" Kagura question him.

"... Maybe so but I thought you would like to meet him especially after the scene he saw yesterday at Domas Flau..." He explain his reason.

Kagura whirl around to see Rogue scratching his head nervously with a little blush on his cheek. She blink cup of times in confusion then she soon realize what Rogue meant about 'scene'. ' **The wedding theme at Domas Flau... Rogue was my groom... And I was his bride...'** Kagura face turn bright red at the thought of that scene from yesterday.

"I'm so sorry about what my teammates got you involve in that... " She apologize but pause as she shift her eyes away from Rogue. "That theme..." She finish.

"Kagura..." Rogue call out to her. Kagura look up at Rogue, she was stun seeing Rogue giving her a small smile at her that could make tons of girls fall for him.

"Other than Yukino losing the battle by you from both battle and bet, I thought you did great."

The wind blew pass by Rogue and Kagura, at the same time Kagura heart pulse like it just got strike by a sword but in a good way. "Thanks..." She thanked shyly while looking away.

Like yesterday, they made it to the hall in Domas Flau a little early but this time Millanna and the others aren't around near the Mermaid Heel area that made Kagura sigh in relief. Rogue couldn't help but smile when she was calm.

"They probably at the Mermaid Heel station. " Rogue came up with a conclusion.

"Perhaps. " Kagura stop walking, Rogue follow as well. She whirl around to look up at him. "So, I see later tonight then at Ryuzetsu Land, right? " Kagura ask to confirm it.

"Yeah. " With that said, they head separate ways.

* * *

Kagura got to the Mermaid Heel station, her teammates there as well, just talking to each other. Millianna notice Kagura and ran up to Kagura with excitement.

"Kagura! Good morning, nya!" Millianna greeted with a big cute smile of a little girl.

Kagura blink cup of times at Millianna joyfulness behavior, confuse about why she's this happy. "Good morning, Millianna..." Millianna put her hand on Kagura shoulder as she jump up and down like a little girl who just got a kitten for her birthday. Kagura frown. **'I take that back, most likely she found a cat and wants to keep it.'**

"Guess what?!" Millianna shouted happily.

"What?"

"I talk to Erzie wrizzy yesterday night!" She announced as she let go of Kagura, still jumping up and down while clapped both her hands together.

Kagura stand there quiet hearing Erza name. She became more emotionless and cold. "Oh..." Was all Kagura could say.

Arana, Risley, and Beth couldn't help but smile at Millianna adorable behavior. "Millianna glad that she saw Titania yesterday." Risley watch Millianna cheerfulness.

Beth giggle seeing Millianna happy. "That's Millianna for you."

Arana smirk. "Perhaps she'll be like that when she haves a boyfriend that loves cats like her."

As the audience gather up, and siting down, Mato appear once more with a big smile on his face. "Hello everyone! " He greeted. "Today we have another special guest who is the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit from the Magic Counsel, Lahar! "

Everyone cheer and clap seeing Lahar who sit next to Yajima, waving at the audience with a smile. "Lahar, what do you feel about this Grand Magic Games? " Lola ask.

Lahar folded his hands and sat them on the table with respectful manner, paying attention to Lola as he ask him a question. "I feel whether joy about this Grand Magic Games because it shows a lot of mages wonderful talents and their strategy. " He answer.

Yajima nodded his head in agreement. "Mages must play their cards really well to win. "

"This event we doing is Pandemonium. " Lola announced. "So pick one of your members from your team. "

Millianna smile at her teammates as she volunteers to participate the event. "Hey since Erza going for her team I want to go against her, nya. "

Kagura study Millianna expression. **'She's a** **wfully happy... '** Kagura wanted to smile but couldn't for no reason. "Fine I'll allow it... " Kagura gave permission as Millianna ran out, making the girls giggle except Kagura.

Millianna ran pass Erza with a big smile. "Sorry Erzie I'm going to beat you."

Erza made a small smile at Millianna as she walk. "Is that so?"

* * *

The competitors that are chosen to participate this event walk to the center of the battlefield as a big dark castle came out of the sky, hang upside down below the magic circle.

His messy black hair, almost reaching down to his shoulders, with two large bangs framing his face and covering its sides, is mostly hidden by the light blue bandana covering his head, tied on the back and sporting long edges left hanging down to his middle back. Such cloth is located just above his black eyes, hiding his eyebrows from sight.

His torso is covered by a loose, light sleeveless shirt adorned by a series of lines crossing it vertically, with a large, light belt bearing two horizontal lines of studs sitting below it, circling his waist, right above the loose dark pants he wears on his legs, ending some inches above his ankles, with his footwear consisting of a pair of dark shoes, with light sections circling the ankles themselves. His muscular forearms are wrapped in light bandages, and, circling his neck, is a trademark item of Quatro Cerberus: a dark collar covered in light spikes, similar to those found on dogs.

"Nobarly from Quatro Puppy!"

A man or puppet is extremely tall and massive figure with an outlandish appearance, sporting pale blue skin and round, beady, reflective and mildly protruding black eyes, which have no seeming sclera, being completely dark like those of a rodent, or a bird. He has very long, straight blue hair, which flows down to its shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail. The features of its face are just as distinctive, with it being elongated frontwards, culminating in a very long, protruding and vaguely hooked nose, under which the puppet's wide mouth, with thick pinkish lips, sits. It has a fairly long neck, and passing just above its nose are two white belts covered in round studs, with a larger section secured by buttons sitting on its nose's upper part.

Most of the puppet's body is hidden away by a very large, poncho-like black cape, whose collar, reaching up to its face and obscuring its chin, is adorned by a white pattern consisting of several white circles linked together by a line passing below them. Below its neck, secured to it by straps, are three white bow ties, placed one below the other, and linked together by smaller straps. Sprouting from below such cape are four, limb-like appendages covered in dark and light stripes, somehow reminiscent of a bee's sting, with two of them being placed at each of its sides. Its attire is completed by a high, large-brimmed top hat, circled by two bronze-colored stripes right above the brim and some inches below its top.

"Obra from Raven Tail!"

Hibiki instead of wearing a groom suit that Kagura saw him in yesterday, he wear a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He's not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes.

"Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegease, Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail B, Millanna from Mermaid Heel, Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A!"

"Mato would you please do the honor of explaining the rules to the competitors about this event." Lola requested.

"This giant building is where monsters live. The monsters inside are classed from D to S. However the D-class monsters are quite tough, which everyone sees via a video monitor of a monster smashing a statue. The battle power goes up for stronger monsters and can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters but be warned that monsters you get will be randomized. When asked what happens if they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted but the current round will be null and voided. The game is set go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out." Mato explain the rules of the event. "There are 50 D, 30 C, B 15, A 4 and S 1 ranked monsters. " He inform.

"So we have to use strategies." Hibiki mumble.

Orga roll his eyes at Hibiki response. "How the hell your suppose to use strategies if the monsters came in randomly?" Orga question but more like a little mock to it.

Hibiki smirk at Orga. "True but I can use strategies without a problem because I have Achieve magic that can give me variable data and information."

Mato held his hand in front of him as a small magic circle appear. On his hand is a box with eight magic sticks. "Pick one straw to determine who goes first." Mato order.

Erza pick one magic stick that appear above it a green magic circle that form a number one. "I'm going first..."

"Man your lucky. That means you get the most points knowing you." Cana commented. "May while I'll be stick on number eight." Cana made a fake laugh as she show Erza her number.

Erza glance up to stare at the dark creepy castle. "Interesting, I had assume that this event is victory entirely of luck of a draw. " Erza had theory.

Mato held the box in front of Millianna as she pick one straw. Mato then glance at Erza. " Its far more than that. You got to consider pasteing your opponent strength and likely getting a really nasty one monster. It goes on and on. It is kind of a complex game if you think about it."

"No. In fact, this is no longer a game. " Erza corrected Mato.

* * *

Kagura narrow her eyes at Erza from her station. **'No longer a game? How right you are, I must truly agree with you Titania...'** Kagura clinched Archenemy tightly with pure anger.

Arana, Beth and Risley flinch seeing Kagura anger, clinching on Archenemy. "I felt like Kagura can break Archenemy any minute." Arana whisper to Risley.

Risley swallow hard at the tense she felt. "No kidding. There is a possibility that our gal can do that." Risley whisper back.

"Kagura..." Beth whisper her name with fear and sadness.

Kagura close her eyes. **'Brother...'** She reopen her hazel eyes that show hatred and a vow. **'Not everyone is here for the Grand Magic Games.'**

* * *

"Huh?"

Erza step forward with a smile. "Inside this castle, wait one hundred monsters. I choose to challenge... All of them."

Jura frown at Erza words. **'Of course, that's what we expect a member from Fairy Tail.'**

Millianna and Orga eyes twitch at Erza words as well. "What?!" They both question in a unison way.

Nobarly mouth drop, Hibiki and Cana both are pure shock, along with Mato. **'That's Erza for you.'** Cana thought.

Mato made a nervous laugh, sweat appearing everywhere on his face. "Um... You do know, you don't seriously need to challenge all the monster, do you? " He question. "We decide this event by completed multi wizard. " He informher, trying to get Erza to change her mind.

Erza whirl around, and look down at Mato with a straight face. "I don't care. " With that said, Erza walk away, walking upstairs to the dark castle.

* * *

Erza is now inside the castle, that is completely dark inside but is lit up by blue flames on the wall. She check her surroundings for monsters as she walk. "I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail team A. " She stop in her steps, looking what's ahead of her. "I will face 100 of them. "

Multiple monsters from all different sizes and color appear in front of Erza. The monsters from the room she's in, all came at her, going to assault her. Erza body begin to glow bright gold, swallow in the light. "Requip! " Erza stab one of the monsters, pasting right through it, as she landed on the stone. "Heavens Wheel Armor! "

Erza armor is change into a somewhat Angel like outfit but a warrior style. A plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Swords appear by her side in a two layer circular format. "Scatter Pedals! "

Each every sword that is by Erza side, shot out and aim at the monsters around her. _"Holy cow, Erza Scarlet waste no time attacking full force. It's raining with destruction as D class falls to 33 left. " Lola announced._

 _ **Monsters left:**_

 _ **S X1**_

 _ **A X4**_

 _ **B X15**_

 _ **C X30**_

 _ **D X33**_

Erza body is cover in a bright light. Then she slash at the monsters briskly. Her armor change into Black Wing Armor now, the armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail.

She swing her sword that made a blast that is shape of the slash, slashing each monster that got in the way. As the slash is heading straight for a different monster, it opens it's mouth and shot a beam of flames at Erza through her slash. Smoke from the attack block any cite in the the hologram.

The smoke slowly clear out to reveal Erza in another different armor, Flame Empress Armor. This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

She got up quickly when it shot out another beam. She dodge the attacks then slash at the monster before it can shoot another beam.

 _"Oh mama, that's five down of class C. "_ Lola inform.

 _ **Monsters left:**_

 _ **S X1**_

 _ **A X4**_

 _ **B X15**_

 _ **C X25**_

 _ **D X27**_

Erza run as the monsters chase her, then she whirl around and slash at them. Once more of them appear, Erza held her hand in front of herself as a magic circle appear to summon another sword. Slashing monsters with now two swords in her hand. She breath heavily, running out of energy slowly as she attack. Another monster appear in front of her. "Are you a S class beast? " Erza ask the monster but more to herself than the monster. "No I guess not. " She answer to herself. Then it open it's mouth that shot out lightning at Erza.

Erza jump up to dodge the attack, no longer in her Flame Empress Armor but now in her Sea Empress with a lightning sword. This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard.

Electricity run through the monsters body, paralyzing them. One of the monsters hit Erza, using it's paw, costing her to be push against the wall, creating a crater. She got up, unfazed about the attack. She run towards the monsters in a flash, not showing how she attack the monster.

Once she stop running she is in Flight Armor now. This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

 _"What amazing strength Erza Scarlet have. 50 monsters already fallen."_ Lola said amaze about Erza strength.

 _ **Monsters Left:**_

 _ **S X1**_

 _ **A X4**_

 _ **B X10**_

 _ **C X15**_

 _ **D X18**_

* * *

"That's just insane... " Nobarly mumble.

Hibiki chuckle at Nobarly, putting one hand on his hip as he watch Erza slay each monster. "Don't you mean wild? " Hibiki mock.

"Her style is quite efficient in strength and strategy. " Jura analyze as he watch Erza battle.

Millianna smile seeing Erza battle. "Sho and Willy would be shock seeing this."

Orga just frown seeing this. "Are you kidding? " He pause but continuing to finish, realizing that no one going answer his question since they all are focusing on Erza. "You really impress with this chick. It looks like she going to kill over. "

* * *

Erza thrust her sword in the ground, leaning against the hilt of her sword as she try to catch her breath. Once she relax a little she charge at the monsters that are heading near her direction, at the same time requip one different sword and spear as she slash two monsters. She dodged red beams that are aimed directly at her, slowly but fast spinning her spear before she cast a lightning spell. Beams of blue lightning hit the monsters that are around the same area as her.

Erza got on her one knee, trying to catch her breath once more but there standing in front of her is a giant monster. The monster threw his fist up in the air and then smash his fist against the ground.

* * *

Risley blink cup of times as sweat begin to appear in her face watching the monster put amount of power, strength and energy on that punch. "Wow, that power carry a lot of weight behind it. " She said in a somewhat amaze tone.

"Yeahhh, I think that one would made her end. " Beth theory.

Kagura narrow her eyes watching the scence from the hologram as she cross her arms underneath her bosoms. "No, she use her opponent own strength against it." She corrected Beth. "Very clever. " Kagura complement.

The giant monster arm shatter like broken pieces of glass. Everyone eyes widen wide seeing this and even more when the smoke clear up to reveal Erza.

Erza armor change into Adamantine Armor that is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza's face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards.

"Whoa! " Both Beth and Risley say in unison.

Then the giant monster went flying, making everyone stun by Erza invincible strength and ability of so much energy she haves.

* * *

Erza running on the bridge now in Giant Armor that is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the De-Malevo-Lance, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor.

Monsters gather in front of Erza, blocking her path as she ran after the small monster jumping away from her. The monsters shot blue beams at erza once more but quickly she block the attack with a shield that came with the Adamantine Armor, then stab one of the monsters before changing her armor.

Morning Star Armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza's waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she's armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges.

Erza combine both of her swords together as she slash the monster. Jumping back preparing another attack as more monsters come in. The monsters all at the same time gain up on her. Suddenly now in her Purgatory Armor that is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza's hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. She slash the monsters with a sword that came with her armor.

Every attack she did, she change into a different armor and weapons while about to attack. Everybody watch in silence, too stun to cheer but of course Fairy Tail loud and cheering for their dear teammate they love.

* * *

Kagura narrow her eyes in a little bit of anger and impress watching Erza. ' **I sincerely must admit, Erza is truly powerful... Jellal must be proud of you Erza. '** She look down seeing Millianna smiling while watching Erza battle. Kagura bit her lip to calm herself before she does anything she doesn't want to regret later on especially hurting Millianna.

* * *

 **'They don't call her Titania for nothing... '** Rogue thought as he watch Erza battle. He shift his eyes towards where Kagura who look upset and for some reason he felt a tense aura all the way where Kagura is at to where he is at. **'She's mad... Perhaps stress as well. '** Rogue sigh to himself.

* * *

 _ **Monsters Left:**_

 _ **S X1**_

 _ **A X1**_

 _ **B X2**_

 _ **C X0**_

 _ **D X0**_

Erza went back to her original armor, and dash towards the monster. The monster slam it's fist against the ground before Erza sword made contact with it. Erza back in her Adamantine armor to block the attack. Then all sudden, the monster is split in half, revealing Erza who isn't wearing any armor. Wearing a sarashi with a flame bottom red hakama.

Two more monsters came at Erza about to attack. Erza slash one while she jump on one of them back before jumping on the other monster to give it the same treatment. She jump off the monster as she landed on the bridge gently at ease.

 _ **Monsters left:**_

 _ **S X1**_

 _ **A X0**_

 _ **B X0**_

 _ **C X0**_

 _ **D X0**_

Erza look back to see a small one eye monster staring at her like it was nervous, judging how it didn't stand up straight and the beads of sweat on it's face. Erza stand up straight as she look at the monster.

"Just as I thought, it was you all the along! " Erza shouted.

"No way?! " Mato shouted in disbelief.

Erza requip another blade. "Come at me! " Erza order.

The monster open it's eyes wide, glowing purple. Erza disappear with the monster. Mato begin to sweat watching the battle. "Don't said I didn't warn you. The S class monster is meant to be ten times stronger than it originally had if it's the last monster standing. " Mato inform.

Erza appear inside the top of the tower being slam against the wall by a now giant monster that look somewhat like a knight. Then he kick her to the other side of the room. Erza gritted her teeth as she stand up. As the monster was about to kick her once more, Erza jump up, slashing at the monsters hands as it was about to attack. The monster hands shatter at the attack. Then Erza slay the monster from behind, and stab it's eye. She land on the ground at ease then jump up, heading straight for the monster. She slash the monster once more that it shatter into pieces.

Erza made a small smile as she rise one sword up in the air in victory. The castle vanish and the dark purple magic circle land on the ground revealing Erza before it disappear. "Sorry guys I took long than I suppose to. " Erza apologize to her team.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and the blue haired little girl smile at Erza with tears of joyfulness.

* * *

 **'She won... '** Kagura look down curious about Millianna reaction. Her mouth is in a thin line.

Millianna is smiling with tears forming and falling down from her cheeks. It wasn't saddest but happiness. Kagura bit her lip once more but harder, making her lip bleed a little. She couldn't take it no more, Kagura storm off, couldn't stand seeing Millianna like that with Erza.

"Kagura? " Beth question with concern and was about to go after Kagura but was stop by Risley who put her hand on Beth shoulder.

"Let's give our gal some space. "

Arana nodded in agreement. "It's best we leave it to someone else. " Arana look at the Sabertooth station. Risley and Beth follow Arana glance. "It looks like he's gone... "

* * *

Kagura lean against the wall of the hallway, glaring at the ground below her feet. "What happen? " A familiar person ask gently.

She didn't have to look up to know who it is. "It's nothing... "

"There is something. "

"Go away Rogue! It's nothing!" She yelled in anger.

Rogue grab Kagura by her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His red eyes lock with her hazel eyes. He shift his eyes towards Kagura lips. "If it's nothing then why is your lip bleeding? " He question.

"It happens when your lips don't have any wet moisture that tended to split if dry. " She lie.

"I truly doubt that you don't moisture your lips. It looks more like you bit your lip. " Rogue took out a napkin and pat her swelling lips where the bleeding coming from her bottom lip gently. Kagura blush a little and blink at his actions. "It's Erza isn't it? " He query.

She averted her eyes away from Rogue. "Why ask if you knew? " She question shyly.

"To see how candid you are with me... " He pause for a few minutes. "Neither way, whatever it is that she is bothering you about, don't hurt yourself and make yourself suffer... It's not worth it. "

"Millianna seems so happy seeing her... In her eyes show admiration in them. " She whisper. "She never like that with me... "

Rogue pause at patting the napkin on Kagura lips. He didn't know what to say to that. In fact, this is all new to him. He never care about anyone and not even his self but why Kagura. He came to go check on her since the scent of blood he smell and feel pure anger around her. "Your worry about her... She's your friend who is like a family to you that is dear to you. " Kagura stare at Rogue with wide eyes, shock about his words. Rogue started to pat her lips with the napkin as he continue. "At least that's what you'll say to me. For example, like yesterday night lecturing me on about the meaning of friends and family. Also how a true guild should be. " He reminded her.

Despite Rogue solemn emotionless expression, his tone of words and his red eyes show kindness and concern that touch Kagura heart.

Flashback

 _Kagura study Rogue and sigh, couldn't read anything in his red eyes. "Family means a group of children and adults live in the same household by blood but you don't have to be a blood related to be family. As for friends is when you know each other that you have a bond of mutual affection." She explain. "Some friends consider each other as family like for example, Fairy Tail. "_

 _"..." Rogue stay in silence, having nothing to say at all. He's confuse and lost about why friends and family are important._

 _Kagura gave Rogue a sad smile, noticing he's confuse like a lost puppy. Rogue eyes widen wide seeing Kagura giving him a small yet sad smile at him. "Sabertooth may be strong but Fairy Tail is strong as well. The problem is Sabertooth is lacking teamwork. Your master suppose to teach you guys that but then again, every guild have the own way of doing things and have their own rules. " She pause trying to see if he understand. "Rogue... Is this how a strong guild suppose to be? Cruel, cold hearted and always about winning? " Kagura question him._

 _"... " Again he still quiet, having nothing to say about the facts Kagura is saying. Neither did he know how to respond to any of what she telling him or any answers she have in her questions. "I don't know..." He answer truthfully, averting his red eyes away from Kagura._

End of Flashback

 **'He remembers... '** Kagura thought.

Rogue remove the napkin from Kagura lips that is no longer bleeding and removing his hand from Kagura chin. "I think it's best for you to stay here for a little while til you calm down. We can stay here and watch the rest of the game through the hologram."

Kagura blush but quickly shake her head at Rogue and to stop herself to blush even more. "Why would you care? " She question.

"... I don't know myself. " He answer truthfully as he stare at the ground, lost himself. "It's all new to me. "

Kagura made a sad small smile. "Let's watch the game from here like you said. " Kagura change the subject. He blink cup of times before he nodded in a agreement.


	9. MPF

_**Author Note: Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. This chapter is a lot shorter. I hope you guys like it though**_.

* * *

"Sooooo since Erza defeated 100 monsters, the rest of the seven opponents must be ranked as well, meaning there is going be another event but short and easy yet a little bit boring compare to Pandemonium. " Mato inform.

A weird machine appear with a small orb on top next to Mato. Orga frown seeing the machine. "What is that thing? " He question.

"The magic power finder or MPF for sure. " Mato answer.

Jura study at the MPF. "In other words, it measure the wizard magic power. " Jura added.

"Correct pumpkin! Once you use your magic on it, a number would appear of the power level of the magic which is how we determining what rank you are. " He explain the rules.

Hibiki study the MPF careful with a concern expression on his face. "Is this a contest to compare strength? I wonder if I can work my way around it." Then Hibiki smile. "The real question is, are you free no later than tonight?" Hibiki ask out Cana who is drinking.

Cana shift her eyes at Hibiki and smile gently at him with a faint blush on her cheeks from drinking. "Well, I could be but then I won't have enough room for another barrel. " She answer.

Hibiki try to smile at Cana. "You might have a problem. "

Nobarly pointed at the bunch of barrels behind Cana, shock. "Might?! How she's not dead yet?!" Nobarly shouted.

"Stop drinking Cana, you need to score some points for us! " Juvia pleaded as she shouted at Cana who blink cup of times, lost what Juvia is saying.

"Let's continue shall we? Since all of you drew straws earlier, we continue in that order. " Mato announced.

Millianna smile hearing this. "That means, it's finally my turn! " Millianna remove her cloak. "Here goes! " She held her hand out in front of her as a pink purplish magic circle appear. "Kitten Blast! " She jump back as she shouted, shooting out several restraining tubes in a spiral motion. The blast hit the orb, a number appear above it.

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **365**_

"I'm not sure if that's a good number or not... " Lola spoke truthfully.

Yajima nodded in agreement. Lahar smile seeing the score. "Maybe I can help, we Rune Knights use MPF for training very often. She actually did very well. That being said that score well qualified her as squad captain. " He inform.

"Wow what a impression start already. "

Millianna jump up in excitement, while rising her fist up in the air in a victorious pose. "I'm one tough, pop Kitty! "

* * *

Beth frown at the results. "That's great in all but rough power aren't Millianna best futures. "

"She's might be in a disadvantage here. " Risley sigh.

* * *

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **124**_

Nobarly turn pale white at the score he received of how low his magic attack power it is.

Hibiki just smile as he unbutton cup of buttons from his pink sleeve shirt, confident about what score he will receive from the MPF. "I guess it's my turn to shine. "

The a group of fan girls scream in delighted while heading a giant sign that said, 'We Love Hibiki! ' in big bold letters. Once Hibiki use his magic of Archive the level of the score appear above MPF that made Hibiki fall on his knees on the ground with tears falling from his blue eyes.

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **95**_

"Not even three digits... Man. " Hibiki muttered as tears continue to fall.

Cana got on her knees on the ground to be Hibiki level who quickly hug Cana tightly like a little boy who just fall down and went to his mother in tears. Cana still in her drunk state, she rub her hand on top of Hibiki head gently like a care mother does. "Awe, come on cute stuff, don't be like that." She comfort. "I can cheer you up tonight if you really want me to. " Cana offer a date to cheer Hibiki up.

"I don't think I can wait that long, I need comforting now." Hibiki complain.

Mato sweat drop at them. "Um, excuse me. "

Obra walk forward, ignoring Cana comforting Hibiki who is crying. Obra open cloak wide to reveal itself as a small creature came out of it and hit the orb of the MPF.

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **4**_

Obra stare down at Mato who came up to it. "Sorry we can't do overs-" Before Mato can finish his sentence, Cana took off Mato hat and putting it on. "Hey give that back! " Mato demanded. "Okay Millianna is on the lead with 365 than anyone else so far. " Mato announced once he got his hat back.

Millianna briskly runs towards Mato with a cute adorable smile as she shake his hand hard. "Nya! This is way better than chasing my tail! "

Orga walk pass Millianna and Mato. "I'm about to change that. " He somewhat warn but with a confident tone in his voice. He stop in front of Millianna giving his back towards her as she stare at him with confusion. Orga held his hands in front of him as yellow and black lightning begin to form in his hands. "One Twenty Millimeter Black Lightning Cannon! " Orga shouted as the beam of black lightning strike the orb.

Hibiki and Nobarly face turn pale as they scream at the tense of strong power in the air.

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **3825**_

"Whoa almost four thousands! " Lola announced, stun by the score.

Millianna too shock to believe her eyes seeing the score. "No way! He's ten times stronger than me?! " She question.

Lahar blink cup of times, shock as well. **'I had never in my life had ever see that score that high. '**

Orga snatch the mic from Mato and begin to sing one of his victory songs. Mayo sweat drop. "Umm, let's don't sing in the mic at all big guy. " Mato mumble as Orga ignore him.

Jura step up. "Do you mind if I give it my all? " Jura ask.

Mato shrug his shoulders at Jura question. "That's the game isn't it? " Mato question Jura.

Jura smile at Mato words as he position both his hands together like he's praying while closing his eyes. A bright gold aura surrounded Jura body as the small pieces of sand and rocks slowly gather up in the air. Jura briskly open his eyes. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji! " He shouted.

A bright tremendous light invokes the MPF attirely.

 _ **Power Level:**_

 _ **8544**_

"What the-?! " Orga eyes widen wide seeing the score, too shock to believe his eyes. Jura bow down as he was finishing praying.

Everybody stare at Cana who have one bottle of alcohol in her hand. Her cheeks are stained in tinted pink and scratching the back of her head with somewhat confusion indicating that she's indeed drunk. "Awe that's so sweet, saving the best for last. "She hiccup at the end of her sentence.

Cana step up as she drop the bottle on the ground, wave at Mato as he wish her luck. Cana remove her white sleeve short shirt, leaving on her black bikini top. She smile as she held her right arm in front of herself that reveal a weird black emblem mark that glow bright red. "Now the grand finale! " A bright gold light surrounded Cana body, her dark brown her dance with the wind. "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter! "

A big tremendous light hit the MPF. Hibiki and Nobarly mouth drop, as for Jura he smirk at the impact power Cana has.

 ** _Power Level:_**

 ** _9999_**

"Can't believe it lady's and gentlemen, that is the highest score we have ever seen. " Lola announced.

 _ **Fairy Tail A 10 Pts**_

 _ **Fairy Tail B 8 Pts**_

 _ **Lamia Scale 6 Pts**_

 _ **Sabertooth 4 Pts**_

 _ **Mermaid Heel 3 Pts**_

 _ **Quatro Puppy 2 Pts**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus 1 Pts**_

 _ **Raven Tail 0 Pts**_

* * *

Rogue glance down at Kagura and notice that she's now calm. "Another win for Fairy Tail in this event. " Rogue muttered.

Kagura glance up at Rogue, she rise her eyebrows at Rogue then look back at the hologram. "You sound not too happy about it or the scores. "

Rogue narrow his eyes a little. " ... You don't sound amuse about it neither. "

"It doesn't bother me. Millianna did her best. " Kagura corrected him with a calm expression.

Rogue shift his head towards the end of the hall, Kagura follow his gaze and notice the person standing there. "Um, if I'm disrupting you two... maybe I come next time... " A shy, ashamed and sad voice of a familiar female voice they both know. She turn away from them as she bit her teeth. **'I-I shouldn't had come here... '** As the young women begin to walk away.

"Wait, Yukino. " Kagura call out as she walk towards Yukino. "Your not disrupting anything. "

Yukino turn her head with tears forming in her dark brown eyes. She glance at Kagura who seem calm but when she look behind Kagura, she see Rogue. His expression is emotionless but his red eyes show coldness in them. She glance back at Kagura, too uncomfortable to face Rogue. Yukino notice Kagura hazel eyes show warmth in it. She averted her eyes away from both now to stare at the ground. "Are you sure? I can come back later... "

"Yes I'm sure. " Kagura sigh out loud.

Yukino bit her lip nervously before she face Kagura. "W-why did you help me? " Yukino ask. "Is it... Because you pity me? " Yukino question as she hold on her tears.

Kagura close her eyes.

Flashback

 _Rogue sigh to himself. "Not really... He is mad about Yukino not winning but he's more mad at her making such a wager. Also he was hoping... You take Yukino life since she lost to the bet of life or death... Instead you pity her and... And change the bet." He explain._

End of Flashback

 **'The same question Rogue ask me yesterday night... '** Kagura thought. Kagura reopen her eyes, and stare at Yukino with a serious expression on her face. "No, your wrong. Never in my life I had ever pity anyone. I respect you as opponent and your strength..." She explain. She pause before she continue. Her hazel eyes soften and show sadness. "You have no where to go and neither do you have no family member to go to. Your alone, aren't you?" Kagura ask with a small yet sad smile.

Yukino eyes widen wide. ' **How did she know?'** Yukino question herself. "How did you know?" Yukino whisper.

Kagura walk towards Yukino and embrace her.

Flashback

 _"Why did you, Kagura?" Rogue question._

 _The wind blew pass them, "She's like me... " Kagura answer watching Yukino. Rogue study Kagura facial expression, shock what he's seeing. Kagura the strongest female mage in Mermaid Heel, always solemn and emotionless that rarely show any feelings and expression... Is sad? Her hazel eyes show sadness in them. Rogue was about to say something but stop himself for doing so, didn't know how to question her reason._

End of Flashback

Rogue lips form into small sad smile watching Kagura hug Yukino. **'They are both the same. They lost both their only family. Their older sibling. '**

"I'm alone too..." Kagura whisper gently to Yukino. "I lost my older brother..." Yukino tears fall.

"I'm so sorry... " Yukino cry as she apologize.

"Don't be. "

"I lost my older sister too... " Yukino mumble in her tears.

"Your not alone anymore. You have Natsu, Lucy, me and Rogue. " Kagura shift her head towards Rogue who give Kagura a questioning look. "Isn't it right, Rogue? " Kagura ask.

Rogue sigh to himself as both Yukino and Kagura stare at him, waiting for his answer. "Yeah... " Rogue agree.

Yukino made a small smile as she wipe away her tears once Kagura let go of her. "Thank you... " Yukino whisper softly.

Kagura give Yukino a small smile. "Yukino... " Rogue call out with a cold expression.

Yukino flinch when Rogue call her out. "Yes! " She answer panicking.

"I'm sorry... For what happen yesterday night. It was wrong what Sabertooth did and us members not doing anything about it." Rogue apologized.

Yukino is shock hearing this especially hearing this from Rogue himself. **'Rogue never apologize to anyone. Not even to Sting. '** Kagura put her hand on top of Yukino shoulder. Yukino look at Kagura who nodded, reassuring her that Rogue really mean what he said.

"He really mean it. "

Rogue give her a small smile as he lean against the wall with his arms still cross against his chest. "Let's finish watching the battles that is coming next... Yukino you can stay with us if you want. "

Yukino nodded as Kagura stand next to Rogue. "That would be great. " Yukino stand next to Kagura and smile at her before looking up at the hologram. **'I wonder what's Kagura and Rogue relationship? I should've ask Kagura about that.'** Yukino shake her head. **'Perhaps next time when Rogue isn't around. '** Yukino laugh to herself.

Kagura and Rogue give Yukino a questioning look, wondering what's so funny. Both look at each other and shrug their shoulders as they look at the hologram.

* * *

"Now time for the battles, pumpkin! " Mayo announced, as he pull out a envelope from his pockets and begin to read it. "The first battle is... Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus vs Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! "

The audience cheer, hearing their names.


	10. Disqualified

_**Hey everyone, I hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving. Thanks for the wonderful** __**reviews.**_

* * *

Both Eve and Rufus walk towards the battlefield, facing each other. Rufus put both of his hands folded behind his back with a smile. Eve stare at Rufus with a solemn expression, watching him carefully.

"These two clash each other at the event Hidden. " Lola reminded the audience. "Now they are fighting each other on the third day of the Grand Magic Games! "

Eve held his hand in front of himself as a light green bluish magic circle appear. "Snow Magic: White Fury! "

Pieces of snow came out of the magic circle, shooting out, hitting Rufus who is just standing there with a big smile on his face. Once the snow hit Rufus it pass through him like he was just a illusion.

"That's your memory of where I was standing. "

Eve quickly turn to his right side to found the original Rufus standing there staring at him. "I already experienced your skill during 'Hidden'. " Eve reminded Rufus, confident he's going to beat him. Eve run towards Rufus with a big smile on his face. "And I remember it well. "

"You remember it, eh? "

As Eve run towards Rufus, Rufus face slowly change into... Ichiya?! Eve briskly stop running, panicking to see him especially him in the bathtub in the middle of the battlefield. "S-sensei! What are you doing here?! " Eve question Ichiya as he trys to slow down running.

"That's your memory. " Rufus inform Eve.

Rufus hit Eve from behind costing Eve to fall on the ground.

* * *

Ichiya, Ren and Hibiki mouth drop seeing this. "Eve got a memory like that?!" Ren shouted.

"What are you doing, master Ichiya? " Hibiki ask while suddenly laughing.

"I don't remember that parfum! Men! " Ichiya protest.

* * *

Rufus put both of his hands on each side of his head like he's doing telepathy. Once Rufus did that, the sky turn black like night, his body glows and weird gold orbs forming around him. "A star falls on the night! "

The gold orbs surrounded Rufus body and Eve as he got on his knees. The audience watch with curiosity of Rufus magic.

"A direct hit on Eve! " Lola announced. Eve shattered into pieces of snow. Rufus smirk seeing this as he shift his eyes behind him to see Eve behind him with a solemn expression on his face while he lower his hat a little. "Or so we thought, but it was just a copy made of snow! "

* * *

"A brilliant parfum! " Ichiya complement.

"That's the way, Eve! " Ren shouted.

"Keep it up! " Hibiki cheer out loud.

* * *

Snow flew with the wind like it was actually snowing. Eve smile as he stand up straight and held his hand out, another magic circle appear. "White Blizzard! "

"You waste time. " Rufus mock as he watch Eve.

"I don't think so. I'm using White Blizzard to search the location of your real body. " Eve explain, confident he will win. Eve shift his head to the left and held his hand in front of him, as snow gather up in his hand. "Over there! White Fang! "

The snow and wind flew up to Eve left side and hit the ground as the real Rufus jump up to dodge the attack of snow. Rufus landed on the ground at ease as he stand up straight. "I remember that magic. " Rufus rise both his hands and put them in the sides of his head once more. "Memory Make. "

* * *

Kagura narrow her eyes as she watch in the hologram Rufus and Eve battle. "That's... "

"Ancient Magic. " Rogue finish for Kagura as he watch the battle.

Yukino flinch hearing the type of magic that caught Kagura attention. "You alright, Yukino? "

Yukino nodded. "Yes... It's just... That type of magic truly frightens me. It reminds me of someone from... Sabertooth. " She explain.

Kagura blink cup of times at Yukino. Rogue shift his red eyes at Yukino. "You mean master Jiemma or... Minerva? " Rogue question with a emotionless tone.

She once more flinch as she heard the names. Yukino notice all eyes are on her that she quickly averted her eyes away from Kagura and Rogue. Kagura whirl around to face Rogue. "Minerva? Who's Minerva? " Kagura order.

Rogue sigh. "Minerva is our guild master daughter. Her father veins run through her bloodstream, that she as well can use Ancient magic. " Rogue inform.

Kagura put her hand underneath her chin in a thinking position. "I see... "

Yukino look back up at both Rogue and Kagura. **'Kagura ordering Rogue and he's obeying her without even one protest. That's new. '**

"Yukino. " Kagura call.

"Yes! " Yukino answer right away.

Kagura study Yukino with a now solemn expression. "She hurted you? " Kagura ask with a emotionless expression. Yukino shift her eyes away from Kagura. Kagura sigh to herself out loud bringing Yukino and Rogue attention on her. "I take that as a yes then. She won't hurt you, I promise. " Kagura vow.

Yukino smile. Kagura was about to smile too til...

 _ **Aren't you soft.**_

Kagura heart pulse, her hazel eyes haze and she froze to her spot when she hear a young women voice. Rogue unfolded his hands as he sense fear and security around Kagura. "Kagura? " Rogue call out.

Kagura couldn't hear Rogue, Yukino, or anyone. Not even see anyone. Everything is dark... **'Where am I? Who's that voice?'** Kagura question herself.

"Um, Kagura... Are you okay? " Yukino ask with a concern expression.

Kagura heard is giggling but then she zone out to be in reality once she felt two hands on her shoulder that made Kagura shiver and jump back a little. Her hazel eyes unhaze. Kagura blink cup of times as she look up to see Rogue staring down at her with a emotionless expression yet his red eyes reveal he's worry about her. She notice Yukino behind Rogue concern about her well being.

Kagura briskly look around to find the source of the voice, Rogue notice. "Are you alright, Kagura? " Rogue once more calmly.

"Yes... " Kagura lied.

Rogue narrow his eyes at Kagura, knowing she's lying but chose not to say anything about it. He let go of Kagura shoulders as he sigh out loud. "Let's continue to watch the battle. " Rogue change the subject.

* * *

 **"I had finally reached Kagura from this gifted magic by lord Zeref and E.N.D. "** A voice of a young women who's voice sound gentle.

 **"Tch, when are we going get out of here? "** A grumpy voice of a young man.

 **"The Eclipse Gate will open soon. "** A little girl voice reminded. **"But what if that plan doesn't work? "** She question.

 **"Even if the plan doesn't work, we will come out and handle the problem ourselves. "** A women voice inform them.

 **"We damn will we'll handle it ourselves! "** The young man shouted.

 **"I respect your decision but I would love Kagura stays alive. "** The young women comment. **"She's very special too me than any human. "**

 **"Their all the same but I don't care as long I get rid of the other pathetic humans."** The young man responded.

 **"Soooo all we do is sit here and wait for the others to come? "** The little girl ask.

 **"Yes, til then we wait and watch. "** The women answer.

 **'Oh Kagura... '**

* * *

The sky turn orange redish color and the temperature is no longer warm but hot.

Eve look at his surroundings then back at Rufus who smile wide at Eve. The ground shake underneath Eve as rocks came out from the ground, burning hot. Eve watch carefully as the burning rocks surrounded him for him not to escape.

"Rage of the Burning Earth! "

Rufus slam his hand on the ground as flames erupted from the ground and heading for Eve direction. Eve green eyes widen wide as the flames head closer to him. The flames hit Eve fast, lifting him up the ground. As Eve hit the ground with pieces of rocks with him, the sky is back to it's original color. The smoke clear up to reveal Eve on the ground, his clothes is ruin, his skin cover in burn marks. Eve gritted his teeth in pain.

"The winner is Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! " Lola announced as the audience cheer.

 _ **Sabertooth 14 Pts**_

Rufus bow as the audience cheer for his victory and walk back to his station.

* * *

"So that's Ancient magic... " Kagura mumble.

Yukino nodded. "Yes. Rufus is truly one of the powerful members of Sabertooth. " Yukino made a small smile. "Even Sting. " Yukino added.

Kagura rise her eyebrows at Yukino, giving her a questioning look. "And Rogue, too? "

Yukino grasp in realization. "I had forgotten about Rogue! He is one of strongest in Sabertooth." Yukino whirl around to look at Rogue who pay no mind towards her. "I'm sorry Rogue! "

Rogue shrug his shoulders, not caring at all. "Jiemma and Minerva is the strongest in our guild. " Rogue corrected Yukino. "Sting and I are not even close to his power. "

Kagura stare down at the ground, lost in her thoughts til she heard the announcement. _ **"Millianna from Mermaid Heel Vs Semmes from Quatro Puppy! "** _ Lola said the next battle. Kagura briskly glance up at the hologram to see Millianna and Semmes walk up.

* * *

Semmes face is painted in two white semicircles are located at its sides, each going from the eye to the corresponding side, while the central part is light blue in color. Semmes' eyes don't have visible pupils, being completely white. Semmes' large upper body is a single black garment, even extending up to his head and acting as an hood of sort, leaving only his face exposed, and growing a pair of prominent protrusions jutting outwards from the sides of the head, each ending in a large, golden sphere. The collar circling the area where Semmes' neck is supposed to be is also golden in color, while a large, light decoration shaped like the letter "X" adorns the central part of such cloth. The hood seems to be detachable from the shirt part, as shown from Semmes wearing it, minus the golden collar. On his legs, Semmes wears a light, mildly loose pair of pants reaching down below his knees, possessing prominent hems and coming with a sash circling his waist and bearing a similarly colored waistguard split in two parts, with each part hanging above the outer side of a leg. His feet are covered by dark shoes with light soles, which on the upper part bear a light "X" not unlike that adorning his shirt, though way smaller.

Millianna smirk seeing Semmes but as for Semmes, he just give her a solemn expression. Once they announced the battle may begun, Millianna remove her cloak and threw it on the ground. "Wild Spin! " Semmes shouted as a shield cover his whole face for him not to see as he spins, his hands extended all the way out to punch his opponent wildly as he spins his whole body like a top.

As Semmes spins towards Millianna with a big amount of speed. Millianna briskly jump on her right side, then jump up as Semmes try to hit Millianna, she did a back flip once she landed on the ground at ease. Millianna held her hand out as Semmes got closer, a magic circle appear. "Let's see I can slow you down! Nekosoku Tube! " One tube came out of the circle, heading straight for Semmes but bounce away. Semmes manage to hit Millianna as she flew. "It have no effect?!"

"Millianna! " The Mermaid Heel teammates shouted, worry about Millianna well being.

Millianna got up waiting for Semmes to assault her. "Come on! " She provoke him. Semmes spin his way towards Millianna as she smile when she held both her hands in front of her as a magic circle appears. "Kitten Blast! "

Two tubes came out of the magic circle, and combine together and curly up when it hit Semmes. "None of your attacks have any effect on my 'Wildly Spin'. " He hit Millianna who hit the ground once more. She scream in pain.

"Millianna !" Risley call out.

"You can do this! " Beth cheer.

* * *

Kagura cross her arms underneath her bosoms and close her eyes. **'Millianna, I know you aren't the type of person to let anyone defeat you. '** Kagura reopen her eyes slowly and smirk as she watch the battle. **'Especially when it comes to cats but instead of that, I know you won't let Mermaid Heel and your friends down. '**

* * *

Millianna slowly got back up and gritted her teeth. "I won't lose to anyone like you... You say my attacks have no effect on you, I will find a way and I will win for Mermaid Heel!" Millianna shouted.

"It won't work. " Semmes once more spin in increasing amount of speed as he head full speed towards Millianna.

"Kitten Blast! " Millianna shouted as tubes begun to combine together into one large and thick rope. The tube hit Semmes lower body where his arms not pushing it away. The tube wraps itself around Semmes lower body.

"Let go. " Semmes demanded as he spin away, trying to make Millianna releasing him from the tube.

Millianna clinches tightly on the tube that is wrap around Semmes body but at the same time Millianna being drag away since Semmes is spinning away from her. She gritted her teeth. "No way! " She reject.

Semmes made a quick turn but didn't help as Millianna and himself collided with each other. Smoke everywhere, the crowd eager to see who's the winner. The smoke clear out to reveal Semmes on the ground with a sad expression on his face and Millianna sitting on top of Semmes with a big smile on her face. Millianna both hands hold on to the tubes that ties up both Semmes wrist now.

"Wild... " Semmes muttered.

Millianna step on his face. "Super strong kitten. " Millianna created her catchphrase.

"Winner is Millianna from Mermaid Heel! "

 _ **Mermaid Heel 13 Pts**_

* * *

"She won. " Yukino watch, stun at Millianna skill.

Kagura smirk. "That's Millianna for you. She's the one that brought me and the others into a team. "

"You had faith in your teammates no matter the situation, do you? " Rogue question as he study Kagura, trying to figure her out.

She nodded. "Of course. Never lose faith for your comrades. "

 _ **"Next battle is... Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B vs Alexei from Raven Tail! "**_ Mato announced.

Kagura and Rogue briskly glare at the hologram, this action caught Yukino curiosity. "What's the matter? " Yukino ask with a worry expression.

"It's Raven Tail... " Kagura muttered.

Yukino blink cup of times at Kagura answer. "Raven Tail had cheated at the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Flare use a little girl as hostage to make Lucy have a disadvantage in winner." Rogue inform with a solemn tone in his voice.

Yukino gasp. "No one didn't do anything about? " Yukino question.

Rogue shake his head. "The only ones that know about that situation is Natsu, Lucy, Kagura and I. "

"Now we should watch Raven Tail every move carefully. " Kagura look at Rogue who nodded then look back at Alexei in the hologram. **'Only a matter seconds that a lot of the guild mates, Rune knights and the judges pay closely attention to Raven Tail and realize their plan. '**

* * *

Alexei enter the battlefield. His face is hidden behind a golden mask. It's slightly triangular, with a square part in the chin's region and two pointed parts in the sides, in the region of the ears. As characteristic feature, the mask has a trident-like plate in the forehead's region, forming a "W" pattern. It also has two opens next to the plate that allows Ivan to see, as well two white strips in each side of the mask

The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Alexei body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Alexei uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Alexei arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Alexei dark cape is attached to its side in the region of his neck, apparently by a circular fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' initial tunic, with a blue dense fur delimiting it.

Laxus enter the battlefield as well, staring at Alexei as he cross his arms against his chest, watching him carefully.

* * *

Mirajane clapped both her hands together and smile charmingly as she sees Laxus in Domus Flau. "Good luck! You can do this Laxus! " She cheer.

Gajeel cross his arms against his chest with a frown on his face. "I got no doubt that we gonna win this one. " He muttered.

Cana look at Juvia with a big smile on her face, knowing Juvia is somewhat have concern for Laxus going against someone from Raven Tail. "It's Laxus after all. "

Juvia shift her blue eyes towards Cana, drop of sweat of nervousness of the outcome of the battle. "Yes but still I got a really bad feeling about this. " Juvia confess.

* * *

Lola look at Yajima and Lahar. "Last time we saw these two guilds go head to head the outcome was pretty brutal for Fairy Tail. " Lola reminded them.

Yajima nodded before turning his head to talk to Lahar. "Excuse me Lahar, did you happen to bring any of your men here with you? " Yakima ask while he whisper for not Lola to hear.

Lahar look down at Yajima, he blink cup of times. "Yes sir, a few as per regulations. " He answer.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Raven Tail, okay?" Yajima order. "If you see anything suspicious just let me know and I'll stop the match. "

Lahar nodded in understanding. "Right. "

* * *

"Competitors step forward. "

Laxus and Alexei step forward as told to.

"Let the battle begins! " Lola announced.

As Laxus continue to walk he spoke. "A mysterious member of my old man guild, nice mask. " Laxus complement with a serious expression on his face. Laxus sniff the air. "When are you going to tell me who you really are? " Laxus question, narrowing his eyes at Alexei. Laxus eyes widen wide as Alexei suddenly run towards Laxus with incredible amount of speed, punching Laxus. That amount of power manage to push Laxus back. Laxus cloak came off as Laxus was about to hit the ground but briskly he use his hand to hit the ground and get his feet to hit the ground to whether slide back then hit ground. "Who is this guy? " Laxus question, he quickly look up and see Alexei heading towards him to do the same attack.

Laxus watch carefully but his eyes widen wide once more when Alexei change his tactics. Instead using his fist, he kick Laxus across the face, making Laxus flew away from the impact. As Laxus look at Alexei, Alexei through a beam of somewhat purple flames at Laxus pushing him further back.

* * *

Mirajane blue eyes widen wide, shock seeing the outcome. "Oh no. " She gasped.

"You got to be kidding me! " Gajeel shouted in disbelief.

"I can't believe he's losing. " Cana shock as well.

* * *

Alexei punch Laxus across the face, then kick him on his ribs. Before Laxus can even get up, Alexei did a uppercut Laxus by the jaw, that the attack cost Laxus to be lift up by the brutal attack. Laxus hit the ground and gritted his teeth in pain.

* * *

Laxus arms are cross against his chest and watch a version of himself hit the ground in pain, he then shift his eyes towards Alexei. "Care to explain what's going on here? " Laxus question with not a good mood face on.

"A type of Illusion magic. " Alexei answer. They both watch as both illusion of themselves are fighting or more like Alexei beating up Laxus. "It's the only way we can have a private conversation. " He explain his reasoning. "Those around us can't see or hear us even though we standing right in front of them. They're watching a illusion of two of us fighting. Incredibly convincing isn't it? Not a single person had notice you struggling to stand your ground on a losing fight." Alexei mock. "It must be really nice to know your guild mates have such high regard for you. I'm sure they're absolutely heart broken watching you fall to your enemy like this. "

Laxus close his eyes as he takes Alexei insults calmly. "I don't get it. This plan of yours doesn't make any sense at all. "

"No? "

Laxus reopen his dark green eyes. "What's the point beating me with a illusion, I mean can you call that a win? " Laxus question.

"Obviously victory in this match is not our ultimate goal. The purpose of this illusion to distract those around us. " Alexei inform that caught Laxus fully attention. "And if I control the illusion I control the outcome of the match as well. "

"Control it, how so? " Laxus ask with curiosity.

"Laxus! " A female voice call out.

Laxus look up and see Mirajane with a worry expression on her face for a illusion of him.

 **'Mirajane... '**

* * *

Laxus punch Alexei, sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield. Laxus took a deep breath, trying to bear the injuries that Alexei had made on him. He held his fist in front of him as electricity running through his body and fist. Laxus run straight towards Alexei as he got up. Once he got close to Alexei, Laxus punch Alexei multi times with electricity in his fist, costing a greater impact in damage on Alexei.

Gajeel smirk seeing the table turns. "Well he's finally back in action. "

"Seems that way. " Juvia agree.

Laxus use 'Lighting Dragon Roar', lighting shot out of his mouth and hit Alexei.

* * *

Rogue narrow his eyes. "Something off about the match. "

Yukino and Kagura both whirl around, Yukino stare at Rogue with confusion. "How come? The battle look how the other matches are. "

"Rogue is right. Alexei seem to go really easy on Laxus but I truly doubt that, both their attacks are off aiming and doesn't seem real. " Kagura agree.

Rogue nodded. "I'm not surprise about that hand to hand combat but you knowing how a Dragon Slayer aim, I'm impress. " Rogue complement Kagura. "Though I had saw it in a other way. I may not know there scent very well, I can smell the audience, both Yukino and you. "

Kagura rise her eyebrows at Rogue. "So your a Dragon Slayer after all. What does the scent have to do with this? "

"Both their scents are faded and as well seem both not moving judging by both scents. Also four familiar scents." Rogue explain.

Kagura look at Rogue with a worry expression. "Is it them? " Kagura question.

Flashback

 _The target in the smoke, cautious not to aim at the clones. Once the smoke is clear up, the unconscious Nullpudding appear. Gray smirk seeing this but soon faded once a voice spoke up from behind Gray._

 _"That was a failure. "_

 _Gray while around to defend himself, using his Ice Make: Shield to block the attack. "How? " Gray question him._

 _The man grin at his question. "By using a clone of myself as a shield. "_

 _Fairy Tail A -1 Pt and Raven Tail 1 Pt_

 _Before Gray can say anything he was attack from behind by Nullpudding who is using Needle Magic that made his hands larger. He punch Gray from behind. Gray soon disappeared once he got hit._

 _..._

 _Gray appear another part of the city. He look up and see the hologram above that just change the results._

 _Fairy Tail A -2 Pt and Raven Tail 2 Pt_

 _"Damn... " Gray curse under his breath before running to find anyone to gain points for his team._

 ** _Gray Fullbuster_**

 _..._

 _Now when Lucy is distracted, Flare took the opportunity to grab Lucy by her leg from underground by her hair, swinging her around til she slam her on the ground. Grabing Lucy by her wrist and ankles, holding her up._

 _"H-how dare you?!" Lucy cough, glaring at Flare._

 _Flare tilted her head to the side. "Let's see how brave and confident you truly are."_

 _Flare use her other strand of hair that turn into burning stamp of her guild, Raven Tail. "Let's stamp my guild mark over your guild mark. Hair Brand!"_

 _"Don't, please don't!" Lucy cry as tears fall from her cheeks_

 _..._

 _"Urano Metria!" Both Lucy and Gemini shouted._

 _Bright light surrounded them three. A werid dimension that's like somewhat Celestial World. Flare was prepare to be hit but... Nothing happen to her. She glance at her surroundings, lost that she's back at the tournament and glance at Lucy who also look confuse._

 _"H-how can this be?" Lucy whisper when Gemini vanish. 'I was so sure I had it.' Lucy thought._

 _Lucy try getting up but she use all ounces of her magic to use Urano Metria. She glance at Flare who smile at her._

 _"I guess the fun is over. " Flare mumble before attacking Lucy once more with her red hair._

 _"Lucy! " Lucy heard Natsu call out in anger, right when she landed on the ground._

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia_**

 _..._

 _"I feel like the sock I'm looking for is right underneath my nose." He sniff._

 _Kurohebi turn solemn, no longer smiling. As he watch Toby cry, he pointed at his chest. "Huh? " Confused about what Kurohebi try to say, Toby look down at his chest, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he held his sock right in front of him. "M-my sock... " He sniffed. "T-thank you, so much. I own y-you big time. "_

 _The audience and the teams are shock hearing all of this because of it sock. Lamia Scale members face turn pale and bewilded as well especially embarrass by their comrade. Erza seems the only one to be stun by it, wiping her tears away with a tissue._

 _Kurohebi walk up to Toby with a serious expression and held his hand to Toby. Toby is awe at his action._

 _"Is this a truce for both opponents? " Lola question in the mic._

 _Toby reach for Kurohebi hand but Kurohebi grab Toby sock with a big smile as he tearing the sock to sheds, letting the remaining of the sock to fall. He turn away from the now heartbroken Toby, his back to him. As he walk away he spoke. "The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it. That's me. "_

 ** _Toby Horhorta_**

End of flashback

Rogue nodded. "We should be more worry about the guy name Obra and Alexei. "

Yukino put her hand underneath her chin. "Now when you explain it like that, it makes a lot of senses. How come Sting, Gajeel and Natsu doesn't say anything or do anything about it? " Yukino wonder.

Both Rogue and Kagura frown at Yukino question. "Natsu and Gajeel are too confident, hot headed and doesn't pay mind to their keen senses. " Kagura explain.

"And Sting too stubborn, hot headed and doesn't care about no guild but Sabertooth. " Rogue explain as well.

A sweatdrop appear on Yukino. "Oh... Do we stop the battle?"

Rogue shake his head. "We can't unless we want to get disqualified. "

"Besides that, the Rune Knights are here. We let them take care of it. Then again Fairy Tail could take care of it themselves. " Kagura added.

 _ **He's right Kagura but I wouldn't watch out for Alexei but to Obra carefully. Then again your not the enemy so don't bother worrying about him.**_

Kagura heard the young women voice again. Kagura held her hand in front of herself, and stare at the palm of her hand that is shaking a little in fear. Rogue narrow his eyes, watching Kagura carefully.

* * *

Laxus watch as the illusion of him got hit by the purple flames then punch across his face. "So that's your idea of controlling the match. " Laxus narrow his eyes at Alexei. "You think I care? " Laxus question.

Alexei held his hand in front him. "The point is, I can arrange for you to win this match, depending on how are negotiations fair. " He answer.

Laxus remove his cloak and let it drop in the floor. "Aren't no way I'm falling for that, I really don't give a crap about your stupid illusion. " Laxus rejected. Laxus held his hand in front of him as electricity flow through his arms. "But I can't wait to get my hands on the real you, so I can defeat you here and now. " Laxus tightens his fist, glaring at Alexei.

"That's not going happen. " A female voice laugh evilly. Laxus look at what's behind Alexei to see the same girl that Lucy fought at the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Reality can be pretty harsh sometimes. " A man appear that keep aiming at Gray at the Event Hidden at the first day.

Then another man that had defeated Toby from Lamia Scale at the second day and the other man that join the Event Pandemonium or MPF since Erza took down all the monsters herself.

"Your power is impressive but not even the strongest Wizards could defeat all Raven Tail at once. " Alexei warn Laxus. Alexei is about to remove his mask but pause. "There is one more thing to consider. " Alexei remove his mask, Alexei have black eyes and hair with a beard. "I'm sure you are aware of just how powerful I am, aren't you my boy? "

Laxus frown as he averted his dark green eyes away from Alexei. "You know, I had a feeling you we're behind that mask. " Laxus narrow his dark green eyes. "Dead be dead. " Laxus muttered darkly.

"Makarov would rather died than to reveal the secret. On the other hand, you're a different story. Surely, I can depend on my son. Now tell me where I can find the Luminous Flower." He demand.

Laxus cross his arms against his chest. "Sorry never heard of it. " Laxus apologize but at the same time he really doesn't care.

"Don't you try to play dumb with me. " Alexei or Ivan argue.

"I'm not. "

"If Makarov was to tell anyone, it would be his beloved grandson. "

Laxus frown once more at his father who is trying to outsmarted him. "Guess not because I don't know what you're talking about. "

"He must've told you something about it. " Ivan added it up.

"Nope but even if the old geezer had it's not like I would ever tell you. "

"Come now, I'm offering you a opportunity here to emerge victoriously from what is otherwise in a totally hopeless situation. If you dare to refuse my terms, your loosely reform won't be the only one getting a thrashing. " He warn.

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger of his father words. Electricity begin to surrounded Laxus body in pure anger. "You think you can scare me? Better think again old man. It's no wonder the old geezer give up on you." Laxus held his hand in front of him.

Laxus took a deep breath as he come himself down. "Come at me, all of you. Your the Fairy Tail master enemy then your my enemy too."

"I think it's about time for your father to teach you an important lesson that a guild standing before you was created for only one reason to take down Fairy Tail once and for all. "

"So you created Raven Tail just to take us down, huh? " Laxus muttered.

"Isn't it brilliant? " Flare ask with a big creepy smile on her face.

"I've hand picked them every member of our guild because they each specialize in a form of magic that Fairy Tail members are woefully ill-equipped to deal with.

"And decided by master whether for most elite. " Kurohebi added.

"Taking us all on would be akin to suicide boy. " Ivan reminded.

"Oh yeah. "

"We spent years learning the best way to bring you to your knees but if words aren't enough by all means test our power and see what happens. " Ivan provoke.

"The old geezer been doing his homework too, you know. " Laxus smirk.

Ivan eyes widen wide. "He send a spy on us?! " Ivan question.

"You got it pops. Everything from Raven Tail ranks and location to it's operating funds and activities over the past seven years, he knows it all. " Laxus informed.

"What?! " Ivan shouted.

"It mustn't have been Gajeel! " Flare theory. "I knew he'll betrayed us master. "

"Yeah, I always had a feeling that despicable iron chomping freak couldn't be trusted. " Nullpudding added.

"To think he was a double agent the whole time. " Ivan mumbled in pure anger.

"He never really struck me as being all that clever but it appears that I misjudged him. "

* * *

Gajeel sneeze out loud. "Damn I feel like someone talking about me. "

"Laxus... " Mirajane whisper with a worry and sad expression.

Gajeel shift his eyes at Mirajane and frown seeing her so sad. He cross his arms against his chest. "What's his problem? Did he run out of juice or something? I was hopping for a fight not this boring. " Then he look at Mirajane, putting one hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Hey, I know Laxus got this. You should have faith in him. "

Mirajane made a small smile at Gajeel. "Your right, thank you Gajeel. You had reminded me what I had told Laxus."

"No biggie. "

* * *

Flare put one hand on her hip. "Doesn't it seems strange to anyone else? " Flare ask with a smile on her lips.

"If Makarov knew our secret then why he didn't act on it when he had the chance? " Nullpudding question.

Laxus frown. "Because he's the stubborn old fool has a real knack for holding back when he shouldn't. " Laxus answer. Ivan begin to remember the past, he gritted his teeth in anger. "Hurts huh? After everything you done the old geezer still managed to have little faith in you because... You're his son. "

Ivan bit his lip in anger hearing Laxus his son telling him this. "Silence! " He shouted. Ivan held his hand in front of him as shikigami's gather up and heading straight for Laxus. Laxus guard himself using his arms to block the attack. Shikigami's hit Laxus. "Every waking moment I did in the shadows was to prepare for this day! To finally get the Luminous Flower within my grasp! I check everywhere, knowing the members of Fairy Tail won't give me what I want! Tell me Laxus, stop hiding it! Your my son, where is being loyal to your family community?! "

Purple flames gather up. Through the purple flames, Laxus sees a illusion of Mirajane, Natsu and Makarov appear smiling at him, a memory of his when Mirajane told him something that touch his heart and forever it will be and what Natsu and Makarov said too."Laxus I'll always have faith in you no matter the situation. I trust you no matter what." They say in unison before they faded away.

The purple flames shot out. Ivan smoke seeing Laxus not got one scratch on him. "No wonder you haven't move. You wanted to test my power or isn't perhaps that you can't strike your on father, what a good boy you are. " Ivan mock. Laxus smirk as he remember the memories he had with Fairy Tail, Ivan panic. "Do it now, Obra and drain his magic! It's time to show this ungrateful wretch the true power of our hatred for Fairy Tail! " Ivan order.

Obra rise both his hands up in the air. Before Obra could cost his power, briskly Laxus run straight towards Obra with incredible speed and electricity running his entire body. "Next time I hear about you picking on a little girl, make sure I don't hear about that cause next time I'll make sure you'll get it big time! " With that said, Laxus punch Obra across the face.

Flare and Nullpudding jump in the air. Flare unbraided her crimson hair. "Hair Shower: Thousands Birds! " Flare shouted with a wicked smile.

Flare hair turn into flames, shooting out aiming at Laxus as dodging her hair. Nullpudding took the opportunity to attack Laxus but Laxus manage to dodge both Flare and Nullpudding attacks at the same time. Laxus punch Nullpudding, sending him down on the ground. "That's for Gray! "

Flare took her chance to use her hair to grab Laxus wrist using her hair. Laxus turn to look at Flare. "Got you now Blondie. "

Flare turn her hair into flames. Laxus body is running with electricity. "Is that so? Well think again! " Laxus open his mouth to shot a beam of lightning at Flare. "That's for Lucy."

The beam of lightning hit Flare, she scream in pain before being sent to the other side of the battlefield.

"No way. " Ivan is too shock seeing this.

Kurohebi appear from the sand, behind Laxus. "That big. " Kurohebi whisper and was about to attack Laxus.

"Man your a creep. " Laxus rise his hand up in the air, lightning slash strike Kurohebi, sending him flying. "Get lost loser! "

Ivan eyes widen wide. "My whole elite squad had been taken out. "

Laxus stomp his foot that cast Ivan to flinch and step back as Laxus glare at him. "Listen here, I don't know what is your goal is here and freakly I don't care but there is only one thing your getting is for all your trouble... Pain! " Laxus eyes darken when he said the word 'pain'.

Ivan panic. "Now wait, I'm still your father don't you have any respect. You would harm me? Laxus I'm your flesh in blood! " Ivan shouted as he pointed at himself.

"Fairy Tail is my only family now! " Laxus shouted back.

"Then you'll share your doom you pathetic moron! " Ivan rise his hand up as he plan to do the same assault using Shikigami's. The shikigami's gather up once more, heading straight for Laxus.

Laxus destroyed the shikigami's with his lightning and run straight towards Ivan. "Anyone that threatened them, will be beaten by me! " Laxus punch Ivan sending him flying, and hit the wall, breaking the illusion.

Everybody is shock seeing the five members beaten. Mato ran towards Ivan and study his face. He quickly jump up and down panicking. "I recognize that face, it's the guild master Ivan from Raven Tail! "

"This is a brazen violation, the whole guild members and a guild master participating in a one on one. Raven Tail is here by disqualified. " Yajima announced.

* * *

Mirajane jump up and down in excitement. "Yay! "

Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia couldn't help but smile at Mirajane cheerfulness and Laxus victory.

"Told you he got this. " Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"The winner is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B! " Mato announced.

 _ **Fairy Tail B 18 Pts**_

The Fiore knights came and grab the disqualified team and guild master. Obra didn't get up but stand there lifeless. Kagura saw a small creature jump out of Obra or is that Obra? In the hologram Obra stare at the hologram. Kagura hazel eyes saw Obra white from the hologram.

"They win, that's good. " Yukino said happily.

Rogue smile at Yukino cheerfulness but so faded when he heard Kagura spoke. "Yeah... " Kagura spoke with a sleepy tone.

Kagura turn to look at Rogue. Rogue red eyes widen wide as he saw Kagura eyes. Her hazel eyes are now haze. Kagura slowly close her eyes and fall down. "Kagura! " Rogue shouted as he quickly ran towards Kagura to catch her body from hitting the ground. He caught Kagura by holding on to her by her waist.

"Kagura!" Yukino run towards to Rogue who had Kagura in his arms with a now full of conceal. "Is Kagura alright? " Yukino ask.

Rogue look down at Kagura who is unconscious. "It seems she just fainted. " Rogue answer. He pick up Kagura bride style. "Hey Yukino... "

"Yes! " Yukino answer, panicking when Rogue call her.

"Do you know where is the clinic? " Rogue ask while staring at Kagura.

Yukino nodded as she pointed at Rogue direction. "Just make the left from the first corner and the clinic should be there. " She explain.

"Thanks... " Rogue turn his back away from Yukino. "You can come if you want. "

Yukino blink cup of times at Rogue. "Are you sure? "

Rogue shrug his shoulders. "It's not for me but for Kagura. It seems she's cares about you a lot despite the battle between you two yet she leaves that behind. I'll bet she'll be glad if you come but than again it's your decision. " He explain. With that said Rogue walk away with Kagura in his arms.

 **'Rogue he had change a lot. He's slowly developing his emotions. Is it because of Kagura? '** Yukino smile to herself. **'Yeah even Kagura change. They probably would reject that but I could tell they care for each other deeply. '** Yukino quickly run after Rogue. **'I just wish Sting and I was like Rogue and Kagura. '**


	11. Confusion

_**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys liking it and I can't wait to make the Ryuzetsu Land Chapter.**_

* * *

Rogue sat in a chair all the way in the corner of the room with his arms cross against his chest and his eyes close. Yukino pull up a chair to sit beside Kagura who is still unconscious on the clinic bed. The room is in completely silence til...

"Laxus! You can't walk alone!" A female voice yelled at him.

Yukino and Rogue whirl around to see Laxus walking in the clinic, his one hand gripping at the door frame as he force himself to stand. Laxus froze as he notice Yukino and Rogue staring at him.

"Oh, it's you Sabertooth guys. " Laxus said a little surprised to see them both there, especially since none of their members are hurt or injured.

Mirajane appear next to Laxus once she heard Laxus said 'Sabertooth'. "Oh hello. " Mirajane greeted with a smile on her face.

Yukino blink cup of times at Mirajane greeting. "Um hi... " Yukino greeted back with a confuse expression.

"Give me one moment." Mirajane then her back towards Yukino. "Freed and Bickslow, can you help me get Laxus in the clinic bed? " Mirajane ask.

"Of course, anything for Laxus. " Freed answer, putting one arm on his shoulder and Bickslow the other shoulder.

Freed and Bickslow took Laxus in the clinic bed, laying him down gently and carefully on the bed next to Kagura. Then Freed, Bickslow and Laxus stare at Rogue and Yukino. Mirajane blink cup of times before glancing at Bickslow and Freed. "Where's Evergreen? " Mirajane ask.

Bickslow smirk. "Evergreen is spending her quantity time with her boyfriend Elfman! " Bickslow said it out loud for everyone to hear.

All suddenly a light blue curtains that separates the other beds to make a small room for a patients open on Laxus side roughly to show a very angry Evergreen who is gripping on the curtains. "Would you quit it?! " Evergreen shouted at Bickslow.

Freed pointed at Evergreen. "If you didn't want anyone to know about your relationship it's best to keep quiet so we can at least expect that theory to be wrong. Instead we confirm our theory is corrected. "

"A real man doesn't hide the truth, so don't just make false evidence if we are in a relationship or not! " Elfman counter.

"Eve! " A three man intruded the clinic with tears in there eyes, embracing Eve as they cry.

They briskly run pass everyone and Elfman bed to the bed next door to them. Rogue gritted his teeth, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "If you guys are going to yell, shout or argue do that outside the clinic. " Everyone whirl around and froze in there spots to see a shadows surrounding Rogue.

 **'Rogue... '** Yukino thought, shock seeing him like that.

Laxus study Rogue carefully. "Hey, that girl on the bed I know she's from Mermaid Heel in all but why are you Sabertooth guys helping her? " Laxus question. "I mean you guys don't care about anyone else but yourself. "

Yukino flinch at Laxus words and Rogue calm himself down as he averted away from Laxus eyes. "I don't know myself... "

Mirajane blue eyes shift to Kagura unconscious form in bed, then shift her eyes towards Yukino. "Is she alright? " Mirajane query.

Yukino averted her eyes away from Mirajane as she look down to play with her fingers nervously. "I don't know... Kagura seem perfectly fine a few minutes ago but all suddenly she collapse on the ground right in front of Rogue and me. " Yukino explain the situation.

Mirajane walk towards Kagura form, staring down at Kagura face. Freed follow along as well and Hibiki analyzing her using his Achieve magic, like he's taking notes what Yukino said and what he see.

"Is it possible that she's stress out? " Hibiki ask.

"Perhaps she need sleep." Freed added

"Needs food in her system? " Bickslow thought.

"Or maybe seeing someone she doesn't want to see, like how Erza fainted when she sees Ichiya. " Evergreen added.

"That isn't true, men! " Ichiya protest.

"Or fainted for seeing her crush. " Ren theory. Everyone look at Ren weird at that theory. "What? That's how Sherry was with me. Every time she sees me, she will automatically fainted while blushing. " Ren inform.

Everyone still give Ren the weird look. "It's Kagura we talking about here, not Sherry. Sherry isn't the topic here." Freed reminded.

Rogue sigh to himself at everyone silly theories. "No, no, no and I truly doubt the last two theories. " Rogue answer.

"Let me check your friend. " Then a old lady with pink hair in the bun, blue eyes and wearing a red cloak, enter the clinic room.

"Porlyusica... " Mirajane whisper.

Porlyusica walk towards Kagura, she touch Kagura forehead then the pulse of heart beat. Her eyes shudders as she felt something around Kagura. **'Interesting... This human girl isn't unconscious by any of these theories. It's like a spell but at the same time it isn't. Something must have overpower her to cost the collapsing. '** Porlyusica thought. "Tell me something, had you seen anything strange with this human girl before she collapsed in front of you. " Porlyusica question directly at Rogue.

Yukino and the others all look at Rogue, waiting for him to answer. Rogue close his eyes in thought.

Flashback

 _Kagura heart pulse, her hazel eyes haze and she froze to her spot when she hear a young women voice. Rogue unfolded his hands as he sense fear and security around Kagura. "Kagura? " Rogue call out._

 _Kagura couldn't hear Rogue, Yukino, or anyone. Not even see anyone. Everything is dark... 'Where am I? Who's that voice?' Kagura question herself._

 _"Um, Kagura... Are you okay? " Yukino ask with a concern expression._

 _Kagura heard is giggling but then she zone out to be in reality once she felt two hands on her shoulder that made Kagura shiver and jump back a little. Her hazel eyes unhaze. Kagura blink cup of times as she look up to see Rogue staring down at her with a emotionless expression yet his red eyes reveal he's worry about her. She notice Yukino behind Rogue concern about her well being._

 _Kagura briskly look around to find the source of the voice, Rogue notice. "Are you alright, Kagura? " Rogue once more calmly._

 _"Yes... " Kagura lied._

 _Rogue narrow his eyes at Kagura, knowing she's lying but chose not to say anything about it. He let go of Kagura shoulders as he sigh out loud. "Let's continue to watch the battle. " Rogue change the subject._

 _..._

 _Kagura held her hand in front of herself, and stare at the palm of her hand that is shaking a little in fear. Rogue narrow his eyes, watching Kagura carefully._

 _..._

 _Rogue smile at Yukino cheerfulness but soon faded when he heard Kagura spoke. "Yeah... " Kagura spoke with a sleepy tone._

 _Kagura turn to look at Rogue. Rogue red eyes widen wide as he saw Kagura eyes. Her hazel eyes are now haze. Kagura slowly close her eyes and fall down. "Kagura! " Rogue shouted as he quickly ran towards Kagura to catch her body from hitting the ground. He caught Kagura by holding on to her by her waist._

End of Flashback

Rogue took a deep breath as he begin to speak. "Kagura seem not to hear us at the beginning but as I touch her shoulder she seem to regain consciousness. The second time she just watch the battle with us through the hologram, her eyes haze and her voice sound tired. " Rogue informed.

"I see... She's perfectly fine but she needs to rest. "

Yukino smile hearing this. "That's good, I'm so glad to hear. "

"I recommend you all leave now. " Porlyusica demand.

Everyone look down not wanting to leave but left anyway. Yukino stop in her steps as she notice Rogue didn't move his spot. "May I stay here with her? " Yukino heard Rogue ask.

Porlyusica study Rogue carefully as she try reading his eyes. "That's fine. "

Yukino blink cup of times in disbelief. **'Rogue... '** Yukino couldn't help but smile at Rogue odd behavior.

"Yukino, do you want to come with Thunder Tribe Legacy and me to go finish the last battle? " Mirajane offer.

Yukino whirl around and nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yes. I'll love to."

* * *

Obra jump towards the open and watch Kagura unconscious body from the distance. It tilted it head to the side to see Rogue sitting next to Kagura sleeping form, watching her carefully.

...

 **"Where am I?**

 **Why is everything so dark? "**

 **Kagura open her eyes to see a green field with a few colorful flowers.**

 **"Obra! " Kagura heard a little girl call out.**

 **Kagura whirl around to see a little girl or you could say her childhood self. Kagura blink cup of times as she sees Obra running towards her child self. The child hug Obra like a pet animal. "Obra?! " Kagura uttered with shock in it.**

 **The little Kagura stare at Obra. "Obra, no matter what happens, would you stay by my side? " The little Kagura ask with a sad tone.**

 **Obra nodded that bought the little Kagura to smile.**

 **All suddenly Obra and little Kagura slowly vanish with the theme. Everything is once more dark. Kagura stand there, lost and confuse what she say completely. She sat down, pulling her knees towards her chest as she hug them tightly in stress. It felt like she was in here for forever in the dark and... Alone.**

 **Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, Kagura look up...**

...

Kagura open her eyes slowly but narrow as sunlight had welcomed her from her slumber. "Your finally awake. " Kagura heard a familiar solemn voice.

Kagura shift her hazel eyes towards the direction of the voice, her eyes meet red. "How long I was out? " Kagura query.

"Only about thirty minutes. " Rogue answer.

"And Yukino? "

"Yukino went to go watch the battle with the Fairy Tail members." He inform. "The next round is about to start. "

"Isn't it support to start exactly at thirty minutes ago? " Kagura question.

Rogue nodded. "It was but as I recall Raven Tail is disqualified and got arrested. " Rogue reminded Kagura. Kagura stay in silence while sitting up on the bed. She had nothing to say and averted her eyes away from Rogue. "What happen? " Rogue ask, sensing tense in the air.

"It's nothing... " Kagura answer.

"It have to be something. "

Kagura whirl around at Rogue and clinched her fist tightly. She open her mouth to speak but no words came out, she hesitate to speak. "Can we talk about this... Some other time, maybe later on today. Please... " Kagura face Rogue with a sad and confuse expression on her face as she pleaded for Rogue to talk about it next time. "In reality, I don't know what's happening. In fact, I never went through this at all. "

As Rogue read Kagura, he knew she's telling the truth. Her hazel eyes says it all. It shows how lost Kagura is about the whole situation. **'Kagura... '** Rogue thought, conceal about Kagura. "That's fine. In due time we'll figure it out together...

* * *

"Now the final round for today is... Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail vs Sherria Blendy from Lamia Scale! " Mato announced.

Sherria has blue eyes and her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breast and an "X" on her right. She wears short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she has long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. Her guild mark is located on the right side of her right calf.

Sherria wave to the audience with a smile on her while running til she trip face flat on the ground by a rock.

Wendy haves brown eyes. She wears a purple long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her dark blue hair in pigtails and stockings.

Wendy running towards Sherria with worry expression. "Are you alright? Your not injured are you-" Next thing that happen Wendy fall down too.

The audience laugh at both of them. Wendy and Sherria both blush in a embarrassment but still smile. "Hi, my name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you. " Wendy greeted.

Sherria nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same to you.

* * *

Kagura blink cup of times at Rogue words. **'Together? '** Kagura repeated to herself. Her face begin to beam red as she repeated it again and again to herself.

Rogue blink cup of times at Kagura. He place his hand on top of Kagura forehead that made Kagura froze. She glance at Rogue, shock at his actions. "Seems your perfectly fine. You don't have a fever. "

She sigh in relief. **'I should be thankful that Rogue is a idiot to think I had a fever. '** Rogue remove his hand from Kagura forehead. "That's good, I guess. " Kagura muttered, with a straight face now.

Kagura heart pulse, her hazel eyes widen wide as she felt something or someone have evil aura. Kagura gaze back at Rogue once he got up, looking around his surroundings. "Is this what you been feeling? " Rogue ask.

"No, this is way beyond what I had felt earlier. " Kagura check her surroundings, seeing only Eve, Laxus and Elfman sleeping.

Kagura grab Archenemy and got out of bed to ran out of the bed but was stopped when Rogue hand grab Kagura hand, stopping her for going anywhere. "Where are you going? " He question, even though Rogue knew where she's going.

Kagura glare at Rogue. "Where do you think, I'm going find whatever it is that had this- disgraceful aura. "

Rogue clinched Kagura tightly and narrow his eyes at Kagura. "You need rest and besides that I'm pretty sure we are not the only ones that sense this source. Rune Knights are here remember. " He reminded as he manage to make Kagura let go of Archenemy and getting Kagura to sit back on top of the bed.

"Your right... " Kagura sigh. "Anyway we can still see the battle through the hologram. "

* * *

Lyon and the others smirk seeing Sherria going against Wendy. "I can't wait to see Gray reaction to Sherria, he'll freak."

* * *

Gray smirk with a confidence look on his face. "I wish I can see Lyon face when Wendy wins the match. "

* * *

"The last battle for day three of the Grand Magic Games, may begin! " Mato announced. Wendy and Sherria both stare at each other with determination to win for their teams.

Wendy close her eyes as the nice fresh air of wind blew pass her. Her long dark blue hair dances with the wind. **'This is what I had been training for. I have to give it all I got! '** Wendy reminded herself. She quickly reopen her dark brown eyes and held both her hands up by sides. "Ready?! " She shouted. Sherria smirk as she nodded her head. Wendy lift up both her hands in each side of her direction as each one heavenly blue magic circle appear in her hands. "Echant Vernier and Arms! "

Sherria watch amaze as wind begun to gather up as Wendy put both her hands on one side. "Sky Dragon Wave Wind! " Wendy shouted once she swing both her arms. Slashes of wind shot out of Wendy arms, aiming at Sherria who is standing there. Then as the wind got closer to her, Sherria briskly jump back, dodging all slashes of wind Wendy threw at her with incredible speed. "She's so fast. " Wendy panic.

Sherria jump high enough as she rise one hand, black wind forming around Sherria in a spiral, to gather up in her hand. "Sky God's Boreas! " Sherria extends her one hand, threw the wind that had gather up in her hand to a ball that hit the ground costing the ball of wind to break. The black wind form into multiple tornadoes that is bigger than Wendy and aim at her.

The tornadoes hit Wendy, lifting her up in the air

* * *

"That's black wind. " Kagura blink cup of times as she glance over at Rogue. "Is that the similar type of magic your teammate uses? " Kagura ask.

Rogue nodded. "Yes. It's God Slayer Magic but she's sky not lightning like Orga. " He inform.

Kagura look back up at the hologram. "I wonder how did that child weld Lost Magic. "

* * *

"You mean he's not the only one? " Natsu question.

Erza cross her arms underneath her breast as she frown at Natsu. "You know this type of magic? " Erza ask.

Natsu cross his arms against his chest. "The Grimoire Heart guy, I think his name was Zapcrow. "

Gray sweat drop at Natsu. "I'm pretty sure you got that wrong but close enough. "

"He use God Slayer magic like Sherria? " Lucy ask, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah he did. " Natsu smile with a victorious look on his face. "But if you'll ask me, he was really a push over, no biggie. "

"God Slayer or not, Wendy is force to face this new opponent on her own. She might be in her toughest fight in her life time. " Erza added.

* * *

Wendy swings both her arms outward, casting winds around herself like a barrier to break Sherria black winds away. Sherria landed on the ground at ease with a big smile and a huge admiration for Wendy. "Oh wow. You can actually dodge them. " Sherria complement Wendy. "In that case. "

Sherria did exactly how Wendy first attack was but the winds are instead are black. The black wind slashes aim directly at Wendy. Wendy use her wind once more to break Sherria wind. Wendy turn around fast when she sense Sherria coming at her on her left. Sherria ran towards Wendy. "Sky God's Dance! " Black spiral wind hit Wendy that turn to a whirlwind, lifting up Wendy up in the air.

Sherria jump up to attack Wendy but Wendy quickly flip over to face up in the air. "Sky Dragon Claw! " Wendy swings her legs downwards that shot out slashes of wind that hit Sherria. Sherria hit the ground by Wendy wind but somehow Sherria manage to gain her balance as for Wendy fall on her knees. Wendy got up and her cheeks puff up. "Sky Dragon-"

Sherria puff up her cheeks as well. "Sky God's-"

"Roar! " Both said in a unison as they both shoot winds. Wind and black wind collided together costing tremendous wind everywhere, costing a lot people around them to hold on tight to something strong enough that won't let them flying off.

Wendy is on the ground cover in bruises glaring at Sherria. "I know what you are. " Sherria who doesn't have a single scratch on her, smile at Wendy. Wendy got up slowly and hold her left arm in pain. "I wasn't really expecting this. "

"Well, Lyon told me all about you. I was really excited when I learn you use similar magic like mine. Maybe a little too excited. Sorry, did I went overboard? " She somewhat apologize.

"No I'll be fine. It's a fight after all... " Wendy assured.

"Well since we are here, we may as will have some fun, right? " Sherria ask, putting both her hands behind her back.

"Yeah I guess so but I had never figure it out fighting others can be a source of entertainment to some people... But I'll do my best for Fairy Tail! " Wendy said that show she have faith in herself.

Sherria wink at Wendy. "I like your attitude Wendy. Then I fight for extra for love and Lamia Scale. " With that said, Sherria threw slashes of black wind at Wendy with so much speed that she manage to hit her.

She begin to run towards Wendy, and threw black wind at Wendy once she got close to Wendy but Wendy counter block Sherria black wind using her own wind to collide with Sherria. Sherria smile at Wendy, she quickly use her black wind that form into a small ball on the ground and using the other black winds as a distraction. Sherria rise one arm up fast that costed the ball of black wind that is below Wendy feet turn into a whirlwind, lifting Wendy up in the air and sending her to the other side of Domus Flau.

Wendy trying to hold on as the black whirlwind begin to plush Wendy away. **'I can't give up. Everybody else fight so hard to get us this far. It's my turn now, now after Elfman put his trust on me. '** The black whirlwind vanish. 'I don't like fighting and I honestly hope I never do but in the end of the day, when it comes to standing up for Fairy Tail... ' Wendy rise both her hands as she begin to suck on air. ' **I fight for everything I got! '**

"Oh wow, you really do eat air. " Sherria said amaze by Wendy. "This would be a blast! I'll do it too!" Sherria begin to suck some air too.

* * *

Jura cross his arms against his chest. "If I'll be, I don't think I had ever seen Sherria eat air during battles. Young Wendy must be a worthy opponent."

"Take this seriously! Or you end up losing your favorite sock! " Toby shouted at Sherria.

Yuka look at Toby like he wanted to laugh at him. "I doubt that. Your the only one that have a weird sock obsession. "

Lyon cross his arms against his chest, smiling as he watch Sherria proudly. "Keep watching, Sherria powers have yet to come. " Lyon brought his teammates to pay closely attention to the battle.

* * *

Wendy open her dark brown eyes and rise both her hands by her side, a huge magic circle form underneath her. "Sky Dragon secret technique... Milky Way"

Wendy wind gather up, surrounding herself and Sherria by her wind, creating a somewhat vertex. "What are you doing now? Are you trying to trap me? But your in here too. " Sherria shouted at Wendy in confusion.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill! " Light and wind shoot out like a tremendous beam, that hit Sherria directly. Sherria back hit the ground from Wendy attack. Her whole body haves bruises like Wendy does. **'I haven't fully master the Milky Way yet but I give my Sky Drill everything I got... This is my full strength. I hope I didn't over do it but this means... '**

Mato ran towards Sherria checking is she still available to stand and fight. "It looks like Sherria is down. " Wendy smile as Mato continue. "The winner of match four is Fairy Tail-"

"No wait, don't count me out yet! I'm up, I'm up, this fight just gotten started!" Wendy smile faded and her eyes widen wide hearing Sherria voice.

Sherria stand up, the wind surrounded Sherria body. Her bruises begin to disappear from her skin and along with her black wind. Sherria tilted her head to the side and smile at Wendy gently. "You really are something else, that was so fun! " Sherria complement.

"Oh how embarrassing, my apologies. Um you lady's can keep going now. " Mato apologize before taking off running.

* * *

Natsu gritted his teeth, his dark brown eyes widen wide and sweat appear on his face. "How is she standing? " Natsu question.

"Oh no, all her injuries have been heal. " Lucy said, shock watching the battle.

Erza watch with full of concern for Wendy. "I had no idea she is this strong. "

Gray narrow his eyes in disbelief. "Dammit Lyon. I should've known you'll had a trump card.

* * *

Lyon smirk and his face darken evilly. "Sky God Slayer magic allows wizards to heal their own wounds while during battle, something that Wendy can't do. In other words, she have no chance losing." Lyon explain.

Jura smile watching Sherria with curiosity. "I wonder what heading Sherria back like that. " Jura wondered.

Yuka just smirk. "It's really hard to believe that she's not fighting seriously. " Yuka added.

"She got some bite to back up her bark! " Toby shouted who is still angry about what happen to his sock.

Sherry put both her hands on her cheeks while blushing happily proudly. "Well, the little darling is my cousin after all. "

Ooba quickly pointed at Sherry. "That have nothing to do with it and you know it! " Ooba disagreed with Sherry.

* * *

"Your not hurt are you?" Sherria question. "I was really hopping we play more. " Sherria smile soon faded as she notice that Wendy is struggling to catch her breath. She sadden seeing Wendy in that state. "You're... Not giving up, are you? " Sherria ask worried. Sherria put one hand on her hip. "I don't hate fighting, but I have no love for one sided violence in a match with a clear outcome. It's okay to surrender, you know. Okay? " Sherria explain and trying to convince Wendy to give up if she's injured pretty bad.

"I can't! " Wendy shouted in pain. "The fact that I'm standing here means that I'm prepared to fight for my guild too! I don't need pity. Please fight me with everything you have until I fall and can no longer move! Please!" Wendy begged.

Sherria sighed at Wendy, putting both her hands on her hips. She couldn't help but smile at Wendy. "Right. That would only be proper. "

Wendy smile, happy Sherria accepted her request. "Yes! " Wendy got in her fighting stance.

"Then it's time for my big technique! " Sherria rise both her hands, letting black wind gather up in both her hands in a spiral motion. "I'll use this attack to ease your pain. " Sherria close her dark blue eyes, rising her hands more up in the air. Then she twirl around like she's dancing with the wind, following it's movement. "God Slayer Secret Arts! "

"Don't Sherria! "

"You mustn't! "

"You fool! Are you trying to get her kill?! "

Wendy heard Lyon, Jura and Ooba yelling at Sherria to stop but Sherria ignored them to do Wendy request. Sherria hands that have black wind spiral, begin to transform into black feathers that is spilling out of her hands. "Responding to full powered feelings with full power of your own! That's love! " Wendy eyes widen wide as black feathers surrounded her, flowing around her. "Gathering Clouds of Heaven! "

Sherria put both her hands together, beam at of black feathers headed straight for Wendy in a spiral. Wendy briskly use her hands to guard herself but what surprise Wendy is that Sherria missed. The black feathers by Wendy without no harm to her.

"What a strategy. Wow! "

Wendy jump, and rise her hand for the wind to gather up in a ball. "Sky Dragon..." Wendy aim her hand at Sherria face. "... Crushing Fang! " Sherria briskly use her arm to protect her face giving Wendy a chance to scratch her at least on her arm. Then suddenly, the scratch that Wendy made on Sherria begun to heal quickly.

"You're incredible, Wendy! " Sherria complement Wendy strength and power.

Wendy immediately jump to kick Sherria downward. Sherria smile and mimic Wendy assault costing both to collide their attacks and pushing each other away from amount force. Both of them trying punching each other while using their wind to help them but both winds are canceling each other out, making impossible to leave a scratch on them. Mato decided to stop the battle since it'll take a long time to end than it suppose to.

"Times out! " Mato announced.

"That's the end of the battle, it's a draw folks! Both teams receive 5 points!" Lola announced.

 _ **Fairy Tail A 15 Pts**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus 11 Pts**_

* * *

"Awesome! " Natsu shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Way to go, Wendy! " Lucy cheered.

Erza made a small smile. "They both fought splendidly. "

"Yep. " Gray agreed.

* * *

"Sherria and Wendy both did very well. " Lyon cross his arms against his chest with a big smile on his face.

"That was the sight to behold. " Yuka said.

Toby begin to sniff when his tears begin to fall. "A draw?! " He cry, not too happy about the results.

"Sherria is far superior if you only consider magic power, and yet... " Jura couldn't help but remember how the others and himself met Wendy. 'That girl back then... Has grown this much.

* * *

Wendy fall to her knees, exhausted from the battle she had with Sherria. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry... " Sherria ask while at the same time apologizing to Wendy with a concern expression on her face.

Wendy couldn't help but smile at Sherria gently as she shake her head. "No, you don't need to keep apologizing. "

Sherria wink at Wendy with a smile on her face from Wendy response. Wendy wink at Sherria back. Sherria walk towards Wendy and got on her knees to held her both hands out, black wind gathering in her hand in a ball form. "I had of fun, Wendy. " Once the black wind gather up, Sherria held it towards Wendy. The black wind begun to heal Wendy. Wendy watch with admiration for Sherria.

"Oh, my injuries... I-I had a little fun too. "

"Hey. Let's be friends Wendy. " Sherria offered.

"O-okay. If you don't mind having one like me... "

"No. That's not something friends say to each other. " Wendy blink cup of times at Sherria. Sherria got up and held her hand up to Wendy. "Let's be friends, Wendy. "

"Yes, Sherria. " Wendy answer with a small smile of joyfulness and accepted Sherria hand.

* * *

Rogue watch Kagura got up from the bed, he hold her Archenemy for her. Porlyusica came in, seeing Kagura finally up. "Your up. "

Kagura turn around to look at Porlyusica. "Yes... Thank you for everything you had done for me. " She thanked.

'She seems perfectly normal but I should confirm it if she really is. ' Porlyusica thought. "Kagura is it? " Kagura nodded. "How are you feeling? "

"I feel perfectly fine. " Kagura lied.

"I see... You must rest and don't stress out to much. "

Kagura nodded, walking to stand next to Rogue. **'Kagura is lying. She may be fine physically but mentally and emotionally she isn't. '** Rogue thought while looking down at Rogue. "Ready to go? " He ask. Kagura nodded as the response. Rogue look up at Porlyusica. "Thank you as well... "

Rogue and Kagura walk out of the clinic together, leaving Porlyusica alone in the clinic with only sleeping injured patients. Unknown to Kagura and Rogue, there was someone that heard their conversation early.

Flashback

 _"The next round is about to start. "_

 _"Isn't it support to start exactly at thirty minutes ago? " Kagura question._

 _Rogue nodded. "It was but as I recall Raven Tail is disqualified and got arrested. " Rogue reminded Kagura. Kagura stay in silence while sitting up on the bed. She had nothing to say and averted her eyes away from Rogue. "What happen? " Rogue ask, sensing tense in the air._

 _"It's nothing... " Kagura answer._

 _"It have to be something. "_

 _Kagura whirl around at Rogue and clinched her fist tightly. She open her mouth to speak but no words came out, she hesitate to speak. "Can we talk about this... Some other time, maybe later on today. Please... " Kagura face Rogue with a sad and confuse expression on her face as she pleaded for Rogue to talk about it next time. "In reality, I don't know what's happening. In fact, I never went through this at all. "_

 _As Rogue read Kagura, he knew she's telling the truth. Her hazel eyes says it all. It shows how lost Kagura is about the whole situation. 'Kagura... ' Rogue thought, conceal about Kagura. "That's fine. In due time we'll figure it out together... "_

End of Flashback

 **'What cost that women to collapse? She must be afraid to talk about it in public... No more like she's doesn't understand it herself. I wonder if that Mermaid Heel chick is dating that Sabertooth guy, since he was here with her. If not then why be here?'** Laxus thought staring up at the ceiling. **'Neither way, it's none of my damn business...'** Laxus frown once he remember something. **'I hope Mirajane doesn't forget to come get me from this dump because last time she did. '**

* * *

Kagura and Rogue stop at the hallway, Rogue returning Archenemy to Kagura. "I'll see you and... Your friend later, right?" Kagura ask, not sure to put 'friend' as a right word to put it since Rogue doesn't consider anyone as friend or doesn't understand the meaning.

"You could say it like that... I'll meet up with you in Ryuzetsu Land then, later on. " With that said, he left Kagura just in time when Kagura teammates came.

"Hey Kagura ready to head out? " Risley ask while they both begin to walk.

Kagura nodded. "Say Kagura do you want to do something together today, nya? " Millianna ask.

"No I can't... I had already made plans. " Kagura rejected.

Arana smirk, giving Kagura a weird look. "Are you on a date with a that Sabertooth guy? " Arana question.

"Kagura have a boyfriend? " Beth whisper in disbelief.

"No-" Kagura froze as she look what's in front of her with the Rune Knights surrounding the person. In front of him stand Lahar and Meet glaring at him. Her hands clinched Archenemy tightly in pure anger and hatred. Her heart pulse seeing the blue haired man with a red tatoo across his left eye and dark brown eyes. She knew he disguised himself as Mystogen from Fairy Tail.

 ** _You had finally found the man that killed someone that we both care about. Kill him Kagura_.**

Kagura couldn't take the pressure anymore, especially with that voice in her head telling her what to do, that she begin to cough violently. "Kagura?! " Her teammates shouted in concern.

"Are you okay, Kagura? " Millianna ask staring down at Millianna.

Kagura nodded, standing up straight. **'I can't let Millianna know that Jellal is here. '**

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. We should go. "

Millianna blink cup of times at Kagura. "Oh okay... " Millianna look up and it was to late. She gritted her teeth in pure anger and hatred once she sees Jellal there. "T-that's Jellal... " Jellal escape though because it was hologram of him.

Kagura put her hand on Millianna. "Let's go, its not time yet... "Millianna nodded and walk away. **'I promise I will kill you Jellal, when the time comes... That voice again, what does it want?'**


	12. Ryuzetsu Land

_**Credits go to a reader name darkchannel30 for cup of wonderful ideas for this chapter, from . Thanks for the votes.**_

* * *

Kagura is in her hotel room going through her closet to pick which bathing suit would she wear to go to Ryuzetsu Land and to meet over there with Rogue and his 'friend'. She look through the drawers to find four bikinis and one, one piece. She looks at the one piece that is a dark blue color. Kagura threw the bathing suit to the other side of her room. "Too boring, looks more like what high schoolers wear for swim club. " A pink bikini and she threw it where the one piece is at. "To simple and pink isn't my color. " She found a white bikini that have gold decorations on it and another one is all white but the top is a fabric with a gold ring to hold the top in place. Kagura threw the fabric bikini where the other bathing suits are at. "Next time. "

Kagura went to the bathroom to change into her bikini. Once done she look at herself in the mirror. She pull her hair up to determine if she should put her hair up or leave it down. She left it down. Going through her drawers in the bathroom she found three bracelets, two purple beads and the other gold. She put one purple bead up to her left arm and the other two on her left wrist. Fixing her white ribbon on top of her head. Kagura froze as she remember what happen earlier.

Flashback

 ** _Aren't you soft._**

 _Kagura heart pulse, her hazel eyes haze and she froze to her spot when she hear a young women voice. Rogue unfolded his hands as he sense fear and security around Kagura. "Kagura? " Rogue call out._

 _Kagura couldn't hear Rogue, Yukino, or anyone. Not even see anyone. Everything is dark... ' **Where am I? Who's that voice?'** Kagura question herself._

 _"Um, Kagura... Are you okay? " Yukino ask with a concern expression._

 _Kagura heard is giggling but then she zone out to be in reality once she felt two hands on her shoulder that made Kagura shiver and jump back a little. Her hazel eyes unhaze. Kagura blink cup of times as she look up to see Rogue staring down at her with a emotionless expression yet his red eyes reveal he's worry about her. She notice Yukino behind Rogue concern about her well being._

 _Kagura briskly look around to find the source of the voice, Rogue notice. "Are you alright, Kagura? " Rogue once more calmly._

 _"Yes... " Kagura lied._

 _Rogue narrow his eyes at Kagura, knowing she's lying but chose not to say anything about it. He let go of Kagura shoulders as he sigh out loud. "Let's continue to watch the battle. " Rogue change the subject._

...

 ** _He's right_ _Kagura but I wouldn't watch out for Alexei but to Obra carefully. Then again your not the enemy so don't bother worrying about him._**

 _Kagura held her hand in front of herself, and stare at the palm of her hand that is shaking a little in fear. Rogue narrow his eyes, watching Kagura carefully._

...

 _Rogue smile at Yukino cheerfulness but soon faded when he heard Kagura spoke. "Yeah... " Kagura spoke with a sleepy tone._

 _Kagura turn to look at Rogue. Rogue red eyes widen wide as he saw Kagura eyes. Her hazel eyes are now haze. Kagura slowly close her eyes and fall down. "Kagura! " Rogue shouted as he quickly ran towards Kagura to catch her body from hitting the ground. He caught Kagura by holding on to her by her waist._

End of Flashback

 **'What's going on with me? Could it be someone using telepathy to speak to me in my mind? '** Kagura shake her head. ' **No, no... It's more like something else. When I saw Jellal today I wanted revenge but... '** She shake her head once more and took a deep breath. **'I shouldn't be thinking about this now, I have to meet up with Rogue and his friend. '**

Kagura walk out of her hotel room to go to Ryuzetsu.

* * *

Rogue lean against the wall with his arms cross against his chest while watching a lot of people coming in to go in the water park, Frosch watching people coming too and standing next to Rogue. Frosch is still wearing his cute little pink frog suit but over them, he's wearing light green trunks and for Rogue he is wearing a dark blue blackish trunks.

"Rogue, are we waiting for Sting and Lector? " Frosch ask.

"No, I don't think so but there is someone you might like to meet. "

Frosch look up at Rogue with curiosity, curious of who is the person that he might like til...

"Am I late? " A female voice ask, walking towards there direction.

Rogue and Frosch turn to see Kagura wearing a white bikini with gold decorations on it. "Not at all. This is Frosch." Rogue answer. Rogue look down at Frosch, waiting for him to say hi or something but he did say something that Rogue didn't expected...

"Fro thinks your very pretty. " Frosch complement Kagura.

Kagura pick up Frosch and hug him. "She's so cute and sweet. " Kagura said with a little blush.

Rogue was shock hearing Frosch said that and even more with Kagura hugging and saying cute and sweet. He couldn't help but smile. "Frosch is a he. " Rogue laughed.

Kagura look up at Rogue and blush in embarrassment. "Oh? I'm sorry. " She apologies.

"Shall we go? " Rogue ask.

"Yeah! " Frosch shouted.

Kagura smile at Frosch, putting him down. "Lead us the way, Frosch. " Rogue said with a smile on his face. Rogue and Kagura both follow Frosch.

...

Lucy and Erza enter the water park. Lucy wearing a white bikini with pink flowers on them, her blonde hair in pink tails. Erza is wearing a yellow bikini that have black decorations on it and her scarlet hair is in a high ponytail.

"I wonder where is Natsu and Happy? " Lucy said, scanning around the crowd to find one pink headed and a blue cat.

"You know how Natsu is. He likes to have fun. " Erza smile, seeing people having a great time.

"That's what I'm afraid of. When Natsu haves fun there is always destruction meaning things destroy. "

Erza frown. "Now when you put it like that, we do need to keep a close eye on Natsu. "

"Erzie wrizzy, nya!"

Millianna jump on Erza and hug her from behind with a big smile on her face. Erza glance back at Millianna with a soft smile. "Hey Millianna, I'm surprise to see you here especially in a water park."

Millianna jump off Erza and releasing her as she made a nervous laugh. Then they here both laughing from behind Millianna. Arana wearing mustard green bikini with black webs decoration on it, Risley wearing dark blue with white trimmings on the bikini in a native style, Beth wearing a dark blue one piece and Jenny wearing a purple bikini that have a gold ring in her top to hold the bikini still.

"You see, we try to convince Millianna and Beth to come here with us if our gal Kagura goes." Risley inform both Erza and Lucy.

Lucy put her hand underneath her chin, thinking. "Kagura... You mean?!" Lucy begun, fearing as she remember who is Kagura.

Flashback

 _Then Ophiuchus head straight for Kagura, while Kagura got to her battle position and closing her eyes._

 _"Blood Sword Archenemy... " Kagura open her eyes as she briskly dodge Ophiuchus attack, like she teleported next to Ophiuchus. "Unsheathe Long Sword Technique. "_

 _Once done, she run, heading towards to Yukino. As she started to run, Ophiuchus splitted into four layers, hitting the ground. The sky turn back to it's original color blue. Yukino dark brown eyes show pure shock and fear along with her expression._

 _Kagura appear in front of Yukino in attack position that look like she's going to sheathe her sword. Yukino stand there, froze in her spot as she see Kagura about to attack. Her fearful dark brown eyes met Kagura cold hearted hazel eyes that made Yukino assume it's nothing but a nightmare. ' **Is this the end?! '** Yukino question herself as beads of sweat appear on her face._

 _Kagura stare with a no mercy expression at Yukino as she was about to slash Yukino with her unsheathed sword. "Your bet was inconsiderate. " With that said, Kagura slash at Yukino without sheathing Archenemy. Yukino back hit flat the ground. All eyes too shock or stun to cheer or say anything about Kagura attack. Kagura stand there with Archenemy held up in front of her. "Sometimes a mermaid... Feast on a tiger. "_

 _Yukino eyes widen wide looking up at the bright blue sky from the ground, shock about the outcome._

End of Flashback

Arana smirk at Lucy expressions, she cross her arms against her chest. "Yes, Kagura is the young lady that defeated the celestial wizard from Sabertooth. "

"Wait you just say that if Kagura goes they will go but where is Kagura?" Erza question.

Beth and Millianna frown at Erza question. "Well... Kagura says she have other plans." Beth inform them. "Usually she doesn't have any plans..."

"Perhaps she's on a date?" Jenny theory.

"Maybe." Arana glance at Lucy and give her soft smile reassuring her as she speak. "But anyways, Kagura have a kind heart, despite her scary expressions."

Flashback

 _"Hey Yukino and Kagura." Both girls shift their eyes to see none other Lucy, who smile gently at them but gave Yukino a sad smile. "I heard from Natsu what had happen..." Lucy stated. "If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me." Lucy offer._

 _Yukino glance at Kagura then back at Lucy, she was about to reject Lucy offer, saying Kagura already had offer her to stay at her place but, "She'll appreciate that." Kagura answer for Yukino._

 _Yukino shock hearing Kagura answer for her, Kagura gaze at Yukino which made Yukino stun what she saw in Kagura hazel eyes. ' **Her eyes... Looking into her eyes its like she's doing this for my on good... Like a big sister would do...'**_

 _Kagura look back at Lucy. "I think her staying with you, would help her get to know more about the people around her, including making friends." Kagura inform, walking pass them. "Goodnight..." With that said Kagura left._

 _Lucy and Yukino watch Kagura with confusion when as she walk away. "I don't understand her..." Lucy spoke when Kagura left._

 _"I felt like we are both the same..." Yukino mumble._

 _Lucy gaze at Yukino. "What do you mean?"_

 _Yukino stare at the ground. "I don't know to be sincere with you but... Her eyes say something in it. "_

 _"Maybe she went through what your going through now." Lucy concluded._

 _Yukino shake her head at Lucy conclusion. "No... She's suffering from something. Something that is far worst then I."_

End of flashback

Lucy smile back at Arana. "She does." Lucy agreed.

"Well, now that it is over, I'll see you and titania later. Have fun." Jenny said before running to go in the water, the Mermaid Heel members following along.

Lucy watch them go and couldn't help but smile. "I guess we should go too." Erza nodded in a agreement.

...

"Mmm... " Mirajane put her hand underneath her chin thinking. She wears a dark blue bikini with a fabric wrap around her waist. "If I was Laxus, where would I go?" She ask herself.

"Um big sister, your not worry leaving Elfman alone in the clinic?" Lisanna ask. She's wearing a light purple bikini.

"Nonsense Lisanna, Evergreen is with Elfman." Mirajane slam her fist on the palm of her hand as she answer to her little sister. "Now that I got that in a way..." Mirajane grab Lisanna hand, dragging her to walk.

"What your during Mirajane?" Lisanna question. Her cheeks tinted pink, having a bad feeling what Mirajane planning to do.

Mirajane turn her head to look at Lisanna with a warm smile but Lisanna knew that smile could mean trouble. "To find Laxus. Also I'm pretty sure Bickslow and Freed will be there. "

Lisanna frown at her sister. **' Since big sister is here, if she see someone from the Grand Magic Games with a opposite gender, surely she will ship them. I feel bad whoever it is.'**

...

Juvia standing behind a palm tree, blushing as she watch Gray in a distance. She wears a dark purple bikini with light purple porky dots on it. **' I brought this really expensive bikini hoping my love would love it. '**

"Oh hey Juvia." Gray greeted, walking towards Juvia.

"Hello my darling." Juvia greeted back, stepping away from the palm tree, blushing mad. "Juvia brought this bikini hoping you like it my love."

A sweat drop appear on Gray forehead who is frowning when he heard ' My love. ' Gray scratch the back of his head, as sweat appear on his face. "I only came to let you know that there is still a tag on your back of the bathing suit. " He pointed at the tag that is hanging on her back of her bikini top.

Juvia face turn pale, then she nodded. "Oh yes the tag, I had truly forgotten to taken out the tag, thank you darling." She thanked with a sad tone in her voice.

"No problem." With that said, Gray walk away and all she heard people screaming when they see Gray.

"Gray your clothes!" Juvia shouted.

Gray turn to look at Juvia and then he look down. He panic. "Crap, my clothes! Not again!"

Juvia giggle. **' Juvia won't give up on you my love!'** Juvia smile with confidence. **' Neither would I allow anyone to have you!'**

...

"So what you guys want to do?" Levy ask, wearing a orange bikini.

Pantherlily scan around the area of the water park, he's wearing a dark green trunks. "I don't know. What about you, Gajeel?" Pantherlily glance up at Gajeel.

Gajeel is wearing black trunks. He frown and cross his arms against his chest. "I don't know, neither do I care."

"Then why do you even bother coming here then?" Carla question, wearing a pink two piece. Gajeel ignore Carla completely, choosing not to answer to her.

Levy sigh out loud in frustration. **'Ugh, he's so stubborn.'** Levy walk away leaving the others behind.

Gajeel blink cup of times. "What's the matter with her?" Gajeel ask Pantherlily and Carla.

Pantherlily gave Gajeel a questioning look. "You honestly don't know?"

"Of course he doesn't know. I sometimes question if Natsu is better at understanding than Gajeel." Carla wonder.

A vain pop up in Gajeel forehead, he clinch his fist in anger, storming off. "Where you going?" Pantherlily question.

"To get shorty, what else?! I'll prove it to you two that I can understand way better than that damn salamander ever could!" He shouted.

Pantherlily sweat drop at that. "You did it..."

Carla smirk at her victory. "Are you two coming or not?!" Gajeel shouted. Pantherlily and Carla look at each other and both nodded before running after Gajeel.

...

Frosch is swimming in the water, playing. Rogue and Kagura is in the water too, watching Frosch like a parent would do to watch their kids.

"He's so cute." Kagura complement.

"He is." Rogue agree.

"We never thought to see you two here, let along you two together." A male voice said.

Kagura and Rogue turn around to see Ren, Hibiki, Eve and Ichiya. Ren wearing blue trunks, Hibiki red, Eve yellow but his whole body is almost cover in bandages expect his eyes and his hair, and as for Ichiya... Rogue and Kagura whether not say or describe what he's wearing, too disturbing for them both.

Hibiki put his arm over Kagura shoulder. "Wow you truly beautiful more when your not sleeping. Later on tonight, you and me should go on a date."

Kagura glare at Hibiki, removing his arm off her shoulder. "I'm not interested." Kagura rejected him.

Rogue frown. He didn't know if he should be mad or not. "What are you Blue Pegasus guys doing here?" Rogue question them with a solemn look.

Ren glare at Rogue. "We should ask you that. I had never thought Sabertooth members like coming here."

Before Rogue can make any rude comment, someone beat him to it. He felt a paw on his leg and Kagura felt a paw on her leg too. They both look down at Frosch. "Rogue came here to bring Kagura and Fro here to spend time with him. Fro always wanted to come here but we never got the time and now we do." Frosch explain to them with a adorable smile.

 **'Frosch... '** Rogue made a small smile at Frosch.

Frosch look up at Rogue. "Right?"

Rogue nodded. "Right."

Kagura bend down to pick up Frosch to give him a big hug. "Awe Frosch. Your so sweet. "

"Fro thinks so too! "

Everyone laugh. Hibiki smile at the three of them. "Perhaps we shouldn't be doing a quick judgmental. "

Rogue and the other guys nodded in a agreement. Rogue glance down at Kagura and Frosch. "Kagura do you want to eat anything? " Rogue ask.

Kagura look up at Rogue. "Yeah, if Frosch is going eat. " Kagura look down in her arms.

Frosch rise his paw up in the air with a cute smile on his face. "Fro thinks so too! "

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two. " Hibiki said.

Rogue and Kagura nodded. "Don't cost too much trouble. " Kagura mumble giving them a glare that made them flinch.

 **'That look... Is what Erza gives us. '** They thought in a unison expect Ichiya said men at the end.

Ren frown. "Are you sure your not related to E-" Ren mouth is cover by Hibiki and Eve hand.

"Ha ha, Ren you are funny but we gonna go see Ichiya girlfriend! See ya! " Hibiki made a nervous laugh before him and Eve dragging Ren away, following behind them is Ichiya.

Kagura blink cup of times, lost what just happen. "What's wrong with them? " She question.

Rogue shrug his shoulders with a small smile. "I don't know but perhaps it's best not to know. "

She sigh at Rogue answer. "Perhaps... "

...

"Mm... What to do? " Yukino muttered to herself as she walk around the Ryuzetsu water park, wearing a similar bikini like Juvia.

"Is that you Yukino? "

Yukino whirl around to see Mirajane and Lisanna there. "Hi Mirajane and Lisanna, didn't expected to see you two here. " She greeted.

Mirajane laugh. "Same to you too. Your here with Kagura and Rogue? "

Yukino shake her head. "No, I truly doubt those two are here together. Besides that, Kagura needs a lot rest. Are you here with that man name Laxus? "

Lisanna chuckle. "Actually, Mirajane is looking for Laxus. "

Mirajane blush a little but smirk. "Lisanna looking for Bickslow." Lisanna frown with a little tinted blush on her cheeks. "We were wondering, had you seen them around? "

Yukino shake her head. "No I haven't yet. "

"Yukino right? " Yukino nodded. "Do you want to come with us since your friends are not here? " Lisanna offer.

Yukino blink cup of times, didn't know what to say or do. She smile gently at them. "Yes that'll be great. " She accepted.

Mirajane and Lisanna smile at Yukino. "First thing first, we are in a Laxus hunt. " Lisanna tease.

"And Bickslow hunt. " Mirajane tease back at Lisanna that made her frown at Mirajane and Yukino giggle.

...

Erza and Lucy is laying down on the pool chairs with their eyes close, relaxing. "What a nice place to relax. "

"I must agree with you but-" Erza open her eyes, glaring up at two people that is in front of her face. "I would love to enjoy it with personnel space and peace. "

There stood Hibiki, admiring Erza. "Beautiful as always. " He complement her that made Erza frown in disgust and uninterested.

"This parfum is fantastic, men. " Ichiya sniff beside Erza that is trying to calm down.

Lucy sigh to herself in frustration, crossing her arms underneath her bosoms. "I have to agree with you. " Lucy glance up to see Ren and Eve there.

"You have nice body. " Ren complement Lucy and Eve nodded in a agreement.

Erza calmly got up, storming up to Hibiki. "What was that in the MPF?! " Hibiki flinch. "You lose the battle, train to get better! " Eve look down disappointed. "Your in engaged to Sherry so stop hitting on other girls! " Ren flinch as well. Erza look down to see Ichiya who is smiling waiting for Erza to yell and lecture him. Erza turn her back towards him. "Let's go, Lucy. " She said ignoring Ichiya.

Ichiya panic and quickly ran towards Erza attempting to grab Erza arm but instead pull her bikini top down. "Wait, say something to me too! " He pleaded.

Erza exploded. She kick Ichiya by instinct, sending him flying to the other side of the water park. "That's for pulling my league bathing suit! " She shouted.

"Master Ichiya! " The Blue Pegasus members shouted.

Erza kick three of them to the same direction where she send Ichiya flying to. "You could go follow your leader! " Once close and clear, Erza look at Lucy with a small smile like nothing really happen. Erza walk pass Lucy, "Let's go find Natsu and Gray. "

Lucy giggle to herself as she ran to catch up with Erza. "Right. "

...

"Great, we got separated from master Ichiya. " Ren complain, tilting his head to the side while hitting his ear to remove some water that is in his ear.

"Never underestimate Erza beauty and strength. " Hibiki comment. Eve nodded his head in agreement.

"Sometimes I have to wonder who is scarier, Erza or that Kagura chick? " Ren wonder.

Hibiki frown thinking about it, making a nervous laugh. "Let's not think about that but it's best to say Mirajane is the nicest beauty. Kagura seem to be a really nice beautiful lady like Erza and Mirajane. "

The three of them hear giggles from behind them that they briskly whirl around facing the four Mermaid Heel guild members Arana, Millianna, Risley and Beth. "What do ya know, someone is in love struck with our gal. "

Arana left her head up with pride with a smirk forming in her lips. "Too bad that someone else peek Kagura interest. It's best to find someone else. "

Millianna just tilted her head to the side. "He won't let you guys get near her, nya. I just have a feeling. "

Hibiki put on his charming look, putting one arm over Arana shoulder making her frown while her arm cross against her chest. "So confident, that's what you fine lady's get me to fall in love with you. Not just your beauty."

Eve put his arm around Beth costing her to beam red. Ren doing the same with Millienna who just glaring daggers at him til there was...

"Hey Blue Pegasus members, why can't you just leave them alone? It's obvious that they have no interest in you three whatsoever. "

Everybody turn around to see Romeo, Wendy and Sherria. Wendy wearing a green bikini, Sherria pink and Romeo dark blue tunks.

Beth glance at Romeo. **'Cute... '** Then at Wendy and Sherria with a grateful smile.

"Ren your engage with my cousin Sherry, remember silly. " Sherria reminded him while giggling.

"There is plenty of girls out there that will love to date you two Hibiki and Eve. " Wendy smile sweetly.

Hibiki sigh making a fake sad face towards Wendy, Sherria, and Romeo. "It's not easy like you guys think it is. "

Romeo put one hand on his hips and tilted his head to the side, like he's trying to figure out who's behind them. Putting one hand on his forehead. "I think I see Erza from the distance. "

"Sorry, we have remember to find master Ichiya, see you later! " They say in a unison. With that said, Ren, Hibiki and Eve took off.

The girls blink cup times. "They fell for it! " Romeo laugh, bringing everyone to gaze at him curiosity.

Wendy giggle. "I guess Gray and Natsu is not the only ones that is scare of Erza. "

Everyone laugh. "Thanks kiddos for helping my gals and I. " Risley thanked.

Millianna nodded in agreement. "Do you guys want cute kittens as a reward, nya? " Millianna ask.

Sherria shake her head. "Nah I think we are good. "

Arana glance down at Beth and couldn't help but smirk seeing her blush. "Don't you have something to say to them, Beth? " She tease.

Beth face beam red and glance at Romeo and the others. "Thank you for your help. " She said with a shy tone.

"No problem. " Romeo said with a smile making Beth blush more. "

Wendy glance at Romeo then at Beth. **'Does she likes Romeo? '** Wendy shake her head. **'No maybe she's never use to talking to boys. Yeah that's it. '**

"Well, we gotta go, thanks again. " Millianna said while walking away with her team. Wendy and the others nodded, waving at them.

...

Kagura, Rogue and Frosch finish eating from a small restaurant in Ryuzetsu Land. They just exit it out the restaurant.

"The food is really good. " Kagura said glancing up at Rogue who nodded in a agreement.

"It is. Are you having fun so far? " He ask.

"I am, you? " She wonder with a smile.

"I am as well. " He answer with a smile as well. "What about you, Frosch? "

Rogue and Kagura glance down. Their eyes widen wide as their expressions is full of worry and fear. "Frosch!" They call out in a unison. Frosch is gone!

"Not again! " Rogue shouted.

* * *

Sting stretching up his arms while yawning, entering his room. His blue eyes spotted the Exceed. "Hey Lector, I'm surprise your aren't with Frosch. "

"Frosch went with Rogue. "

Sting made a look that show a lot of curiosity written all over his face. "To where? "

Lector look up at Sting with a frown. "You don't remember what Rogue? " He question.

Blinking cup of times in confusion answer Lector question. "Nope. "

Lector sigh to himself in frustration. "Okay. Rogue went to go take Frosch to Ryuzetsu Land since he been asking for a long time, wanting to go there. Rogue also mention some Mermaid Heel chick going meet up with them today. " He reminded.

Sting eyes widen wide. "You mean that Mermaid Heel chick Kagura?! "

He shrug his shoulders. "I don't know her name. "

That's all Sting needed to hear before grabbing Lector by his paw, dragging him while he's running, zooming out of his room.

...

Sting pass by Minerva and Rufus at the hallways.

Minerva put one hand on her hips while looking back glaring at Sting form fading away. "Since when he was like that? " She question.

Rufus lift up his hat, following Minerva glance. "I don't recall Sting being like that in my memories. " Minerva sigh to herself while walking away. Rufus rise his eyebrows. "My lady? "

Minerva turn her head, glancing at Rufus. "No matter, and who cares. Sting life doesn't interest me one bit. "

...

Sting pass by Orga and Dobengal as well who gave Sting a questioning look before shrugging there shoulders and walk away. Lector glance up at Sting. "Where are we going?" Lector wonder.

"We are going to Ryuzetsu Land! " Sting announced at loud with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Frosch is lost again. Sting and Lector going to Ryuzetsu Land. Well they bump into Yukino or Rogue and Kagura? Maybe both. Mirajane making a shipping list and meeting up with Laxus but more like a Laxus hunt, Lucy and Erza making sure Gray and Natsu doesn't cost trouble. And a lot more is coming. The next chapter continues on with Ryuzetsu Land. Hope you guys like this.**_


	13. Trouble In Ryuzetsu Land

_**Hey everyone, I know it's late saying this but Happy New Years everyone! I know that everyone didn't had a great year, believe me I didn't neither but ik a lot of you well have a great new year.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you everyone for supporting me with this story or reading it. Also supporting 'Forbidden Love' another story about Rogura but with Stinyu in it. I am very grateful for the wonderful reviews. Now this chapter continues on with Ryuzetsu land. Also I had made this chapter way longer than I wanted it too but I love making readers happy. Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

Frosch is walking around and saw a aquarium. He walk towards the tubes that held all types of fish, watching them swimming around. "I wonder where Rogue and Kagura is at. "

"Are you lost little guy? "

Frosch turn around to see Levy, Gajeel, Carla and Pantherlily. He nodded. "Fro lost Rogue and Kagura. "

Gajeel cross his arms against his chest, looking down at Frosch. "Rogue... Who's that? "  
Pantherlily give Gajeel a look that made Gajeel glare at him. "What? "

"You seriously don't know? " He question.

"I don't know who is this Rogue person but I damn will know who is this Kagura chick! She was the one that defeated that Sabertooth Yukino chick. " Gajeel begin to remember how Kagura defeated Yukino.

Flashback  
 _"Ophiuchus!" She call out._

 _A humongous dark purple snake with white and black designs on them. Ophiuchus long body circle around Kagura body making sure she doesn't escape, watching Kagura held Archenemy close to her. Then Ophiuchus head straight for Kagura, while Kagura got to her battle position and closing her eyes._

 _"Blood Sword Archenemy... " Kagura open her eyes as she briskly dodge Ophiuchus attack, like she teleported next to Ophiuchus. "Unsheathe Long Sword Technique. "_

 _Once done, she run, heading towards to Yukino. As she started to run, Ophiuchus splitted into four layers, hitting the ground. The sky turn back to it's original color blue. Yukino dark brown eyes show pure shock and fear along with her expression._

 _..._

 _Kagura appear in front of Yukino in attack position that look like she's going to sheathe her sword. Yukino stand there, froze in her spot as she see Kagura about to attack. Her fearful dark brown eyes met Kagura cold hearted hazel eyes that made Yukino assume it's nothing but a nightmare. 'Is this the end?! ' Yukino question herself as beads of sweat appear on her face._

 _Kagura stare with a no mercy expression at Yukino as she was about to slash Yukino with her unsheathed sword. "Your bet was inconsiderate. " With that said, Kagura slash at Yukino without sheathing Archenemy. Yukino back hit flat the ground. All eyes too shock or stun to cheer or say anything about Kagura attack. Kagura stand there with Archenemy held up in front of her. "Sometimes a mermaid... Feast on a tiger. "_

 _Yukino eyes widen wide looking up at the bright blue sky from the ground, shock about the outcome. The awkward silence took place but soon was gone when Lola announced the winner for the last battle. "It looks like... That's the match folks! And the winner is Mermaid Heels Kagura Mikazuchi! "_

End of Flashback

Gajeel putting his hand underneath his chin, thinking. "I wonder who is stronger. Erza or Kagura? "

Levy bend down to be Frosch level. "If you want we can help you find them. They are probably worry sick? " Levy offer Frosch.

Happy came up to Frosch with a worry expression on his face. "Let's hope the two people that are looking for you, aren't like Natsu that cost havoc to find something or someone. "

A vain pop up in Gajeel forehead. "Are you guys are ignoring me?! And since when did Happy show up?! " He shouted at them.

Pantherlily cross his arms against his chest. "Now when Gajeel mention it, why are you here Happy? Shouldn't you be with Natsu? " He question.

Happy made a nervous laugh. "Same boat like um... " Happy then glance at Frosch. "What's your name? "

"Frosch. " He answer with a smile.

Carla give Happy a suspicious look. "I truly doubt that you'll lost Happy. Why do I have a bad feeling your here for something? "

"Aye. Carla later on, do you want to go eat fish together? " Happy ask.

Carla sweat drop. "I knew it. " She muttered. "Never seem to give up. "

Frosch glance up at Levy and rise his paw, making Levy tilted her head to the side with curiosity. "No thank you. Fro is going find Rogue and Kagura on his own. "

Levy couldn't help but smile at Frosch sweetly. "Okay but if you do need anything, please tell us. We'll be glad to help you. " Frosch nodded before walking away. Levy and the others watch him go. "I hope he can find them soon. "

Gajeel frown at Levy. "He'll be fine. He's a Exceed after all. "

"Hope so... "

* * *

"Damn, I didn't notice that Frosch wasn't around again. " Rogue said, showing a worry and concern expression on his face.

Kagura look up at Rogue with a disbelief look on her face. "Wait, your saying this isn't the first time you lost Frosch? " Kagura question Rogue, crossing her arms underneath her bosoms, glaring at him.

Rogue sigh, scratching the back of his head nervously, feeling tense in the air. "Frosch have a habit wondering around and usually he gets lost. This always happen specially in a unexpectedly time. " Rogue inform Kagura.

"It's best to go separate ways to find Frosch. " Kagura was about to ran off to go find Frosch but was stopped by Rogue when he grab her by her wrist. "What? " Kagura query, looking up at Rogue while her cheeks are starting to be tinted pink at Rogue action.

"I don't think that's the best option. It's best to stick together, since this place is huge and crowded. Heading separate ways, we'll end up getting ourselves lost than finding Frosch. Besides that, Frosch couldn't went that far. "

Kagura give Rogue a questioning look but still blushing, even though she's trying to keep her cool. "... Fine we do it your way. Your plan sounds somewhat reasonable." Kagura give up. With that said, Rogue briskly ran, dragging Kagura with him. Kagura stare down, staring at her hand that Rogue is holding. She glance up at Rogue who show a whole worry and fear expression... Also panicking and shouting Frosch name like a father would do when their child is lost. **'Rogue is like a father... '** Kagura couldn't help but giggle and smile.

* * *

Juvia scan around the water park, looking for Gray. **'I had finally remove the price tag from my bikini. That was truly embarrassing that my beloved saw it. '** She sigh to herself. **'I wonder where is my beloved Gray is at... '** Juvia didn't pay attention to where she was going that she bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry. " She apologize without looking up, gazing down at the ground.

"It's okay Juvia my love. "

Juvia face turn pale, panicking hearing that particular voice. She slowly look up, hoping it isn't who she think it is. Once she saw who it is, she just wish she wasn't here right now. "L-Lyon?! What are you doing here?" Juvia question him while stuttering. Lyon wears a baby blue trunks.

Lyon push his hair back, smirking at Juvia. "Here to spend time with you, my lovely Juvia. " He answer. He grab Juvia hand gently. "Come, let's go the water rides together. " He said dragging Juvia who is pulling back, not wanting to go anywhere with Lyon.

"No. Juvia looking for Gray to spend time with him. " Juvia protest.

"Nonsense. " Lyon shake his head in disapproval. "You don't need that loser around. "

Before they both knew it, Lyon trip or more like someone trip him. Lyon hit the ground that made him let go of Juvia hand. "Juvia is not in your guild! When are you going get that through your head, Lyon?! "

Juvia glance up at the person who save her. **'Gray, my love! '** She blush seeing him but even more when she saw his hand holding hers.

Lyon glare at Gray from the ground. He sat up, then stand up. "Like I told you. It doesn't matter to me if Juvia is in your guild or not. What matters to me, is my love for her." Lyon wink at Juvia who is hiding behind Gray. "I'll never give up on her. "

Gray frown at Lyon choice of words. "Now when you mention this love crap, you sound a lot like Sherry. " He muttered.

Lyon cross his arms against his chest, shaking his head, disappointed at Gray. "You'll never learn Gray. A women like Juvia need a suitable man that'll love her and make her life happy. So it's obvious who is a suitable husband for Juvia, unless you can prove me wrong. " Lyon challenge Gray with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, your so on! " Gray accepted Lyon challenge.

Gray and Lyon shake hands, making a bet. "Whoever wins, is worthy for Juvia. "

Juvia blush even more at this. **'Gray is jealous that Lyon would win me over... My beloved Gray, win! Then you and I can be together forever! '** She smile to herself happily.

* * *

Mirajane, Yukino and Lisanna was walking around the water park but til Mirajane spotted, spiky blonde hair wearing black trunks with lightning designs on them who is sitting at the edge of pool. Without saying anything to her sister and her new friend, she ran towards the person and hug him from behind, making him jump a little. "Laxus! "

Yukino and Lisanna look at each other before giggling and stand next to Mirajane who finally let go of Laxus. Laxus got up from edge of the pool, glancing at the three of them. Bickslow and Freed standing by Laxus side. Freed wearing red trunks and Bickslow purple trunks. He cross his arms against his chest, staring at Yukino. "You again. " Was all Laxus said.

Yukino averted her dark brown eyes away from Laxus. She felt like he dislike her because she was in Sabertooth but then again, she couldn't blame them, especially what Sabertooth had down. "I brought Yukino here with me then we can spend time together. Is that a problem? " Yukino heard Mirajane question Laxus. Yukino whirl around with her eyes widened wide, shock hearing Mirajane said that to Laxus like she is authority of him. When she saw Mirajane, Mirajane smile gently at Laxus but Yukino felt a weird dark aura around Mirajane.

When Yukino face forward she saw Laxus and the others sweating nervously. That tells Yukino a lot. Another person like Kagura that Yukino and the others can't not mess with. "No it isn't a problem at all. " Laxus answer uncomfortably.

"I'm glad to here. " With that said, Mirajane walk pass Laxus and sat down at the edge of the pool, putting only her legs in the water. Mirajane glance back at Yukino, motioning Yukino to come sit next to her. Yukino nodded and sit next to Mirajane. Lisanna sit next to Yukino and Bickslow, Laxus sit next to Mirajane and Freed.

"So if your here, I'm guessing that Sabertooth guy and that Mermaid Heel chick is here too. " Laxus begin to make a friendly conversation.

Yukino shake her head. "I don't know to be sincerely with you but I truly doubt that they both come here..."

Flashback  
 _Rogue took a deep breath as he begin to speak. "Kagura seem not to hear us at the beginning but as I touch her shoulder she seem to regain consciousness. The second time she just watch the battle with us through the hologram, her eyes haze and her voice sound tired. " Rogue informed._

 _"I see... She's perfectly fine but she needs to rest. "_

End of Flashback

" Besides that, the lady from the clinic says that Kagura needs to rest... "

Mirajane frown hearing this. "Awe, that sucks. It'll be nice if we all could hang out together. "

Freed glance at Yukino. "May I ask you something Yukino? " Yukino nodded at Freed. "Not to be rude or anything but aren't you suppose to be participating the Grand Magic Games? I mean you seem perfectly fine to me. "

Laxus and Mirajane sigh to themselves, knowing there are going be tense in the air. They both heard from Natsu and Lucy that Yukino was kick out of her guild just for being defeated by Kagura who pity her. Yukino open her mouth to speak but no words came out. When she looks ahead of her, she blink cup of times, not sure if it's just her imagination or not. Right in front of her from the distance is Frosch who is looking around all alone. **'Is that Frosch? What is he doing here all alone? Usually Rogue never leave his side outside of the guild. '**

Yukino got up, making Mirajane and the others watch her walk away with concern, thinking Freed question hurted her. Laxus glare at Freed who blink cup of times, who have no clue what happen. "What? Is there something I said wrong? " He wonder in confusion.

Mirajane got up, to go after Yukino. She soon stop when Yukino stop running. She blink cup of times in curiosity that she stand beside Yukino, that's when she look down and notice Frosch who is smiling up at them both. "Frosch, what are you doing here? " Yukino question him. "You shouldn't be alone here by yourself. It's dangerous. "

Frosch glance down, putting his hands behind his back. "Fro knows but Fro isn't alone. Fro came here with Rogue and Kagura but Fro got lost and can't find them. "

"Oh you poor thing. " Mirajane gasp hearing Frosch reason.

Yukino sigh. "Knowing Rogue, he's probably panicking now and looking for Frosch now. Kagura probably trying to calm him down and help search. "

"This is a good thing! " Mirajane cheer and clapped her hands together.

In disbelief Yukino blink cup of times til Lisanna came up next to her. "My sister wanted to talk to those two. Since she mentioned something about not getting to because one was grumpy and the other wasn't feeling well. " Lisanna explained.

"Oh... " Yukino bend down to be Frosch height. "Frosch, let's go find Rogue and Kagura. I have a feeling that Rogue may be going berserk looking for you. "

Frosch rise his paw up in the air. "Fro thinks so too. "

The girls giggle at Frosch answer. Frosch pointed at something behind Yukino from the distance that made Yukino confuse. When Yukino turn around, her dark brown eyes widen wide seeing the person from the distance. She briskly pick up Frosch and turn around to face Mirajane and Lisanna who they both look confuse what's going on. "Frosch and I gotta go, I'll explain later but can I see you later on, if it's okay? " She ask.

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah of course. "

Yukino made a small smile before scanning around the area. Quick thinking and following her instinct, she jump in the pool. The jump she made was near Laxus, Freed and Bickslow which the splash hit the three of them. Laxus frown but didn't say a word about it. Yukino glance back at them before swimming away with Frosch in her arms. **'When I see them again I'll have to apologize them. I knew going in the pool would lead me to the other areas in the park and also the rocks decorations surrounding the pool helps conceal me from being seen from him... '** Yukino saddened as she begin to think about it. **'He probably think I'm weak, embarrassing and useless... Oh Sting.'**

* * *

Sting scan around the area. "Lector, do you see Rogue and Frosch anywhere? "

Lector shrug his shoulders and shake his head. "Nope. Knowing Frosch, he loves swimming and Rogue would do anything for him. " Lector inform Sting.

Sting snap his fingers at the idea. "True. Then I guess we find Rogue and Frosch by swimming. "

Lector frown at Sting. "Great idea and all but don't forget your not wearing a swimsuit. " He reminded him.

"I don't care if my clothes get wet, it'll dry up later. " Sting picks up Lector and did a big cannonball at the pool, creating a huge splash. That big splash hit the people near them. What's funny is that those people that was near Sting who did the cannonball is Mirajane, Lisanna, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus. Laxus glare at Sting from the distance who is swimming away. Little does Sting and Lector knows that he's heading to the same direction where Yukino and Frosch went.

* * *

Erza and Lucy spotted Laxus and the others who are soaked wet from head to toe. "Hello Lucy and Erza. " Mirajane smile cheerfully.

"Hey, what happen to Laxus? " Erza question, noticing how angry he look.

"Oh he got splash twice in the road. " Mirajane said while giggling, Laxus glaring at Mirajane.

"Are you guys looking for someone? " Lisanna ask Erza and Lucy, standing next to her sister.

Mirajane then realize what Lisanna just said that remind her. "Oh yeah Erza, Mystogen is cup of blocks from this area. " She inform Erza.

Erza cross her arms underneath her bosoms and look at Mirajane with curiosity. "What's he doing here? " She question Mirajane.

Mirajane shrug her shoulders and shake her head. "I don't know myself but I saw a him around there. I recommend you ask him yourself. "

Erza nodded in agreement. "Right, I'll do that right now. " Erza walk away, leaving Lucy with Mirajane and the others.

Lucy frown. "Yeah, I'll leave those two alone... " Lucy muttered.

"Lucy if your looking for Natsu, I believe he went to go eat with Ichiya. " Lisanna inform Lucy.

Lucy face turn pale hearing Ichiya name. "Great... " And with that said, Lucy left to go find Natsu.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! "

Natsu was eating at the bar with Ichiya, eating hamburgers. Natsu and Ichiya turn around to see Rogue and Kagura running towards them. "Oh hey, what's up? " Natsu greeted. "Roger and Kagura, right? "

Kagura frown at Natsu question. "How can you get Rogue name wrong that is easier than my name? " Kagura question him.

"I don't know. " He answer before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Did you see a green cat wearing a pink frog suit?! " Rogue shouted a question that is probably too fast for Natsu to quite understand.

Natsu made a confusing look, that shows that he doesn't understand what's going on. Kagura sigh at Rogue behavior. "What Rogue meant to say, do you see a green cat wearing a pink frog suit? It's just like your friend Happy. " She inform him.

"Ohhh, now I understand... Nope I haven't. "

Rogue frown at Natsu in disbelief while his eyebrows is twitching. "We are wasting time here! All we know is that Frosch could be in danger! " Rogue was about to ran off with Kagura to continue on searching for Frosch til-

"Wait, men. " Rogue stop his steps and turn around to look at Ichiya, Kagura following his glance. "That green cat wearing a pink frog suit, you say? " Rogue nodded. Ichiya pointed at a direction that is front of Rogue and Kagura. "Your dear friend went that way, men. "

Rogue didn't waste time taking off, dragging Kagura along. Natsu blink cup of times at Rogue action. "Why are they in a hurry to search for him? "

"You can't tell? " Ichiya question Natsu in disbelief.

"Can tell what? "

Ichiya sigh. "They both care for their dear friend like it was their child. They'll do anything to protect him like what parents would do, men. " He explain to Natsu.

When Ichiya look at Natsu straight in the eyes, he saw understanding in them til- "What's the point searching for him if there is no danger in water parks? I mean, I always lost Happy and I'm not in a hurry to go find him. " How wrong was Ichiya was, for thinking that Natsu had finally understand.

Ichiya put his hand on Natsu shoulder. "You'll understand better once you hit parenthood, men. "

Natsu blink cup times but shrug it off to finish his hamburger.

* * *

Erza went to the direction where Mirajane said that Mystogen should be around. When she glance at the pool, she frown seeing who it was. "What are you doing here, Jellal? "

Jellal scratch the back of his head, seeing Erza. He begin to fix his bandana to conceal partial of his face and his cap, to conceal his blue hair before he spoke. "I felt a evil energy that lead me here at this water park. " He explain his reasoning of being at the water park.

"Why are you still concealing your face Jellal? " She question, putting one hand on her hip.

He shift his dark brown eyes away from Erza. "Well, you see... The Rune knights are looking for me. " He answer.

Jellal look back at Erza who eyes widen wide. "What?! " She question.

 **'Great... There is no way getting out of this. Especially if it's Erza I'm dealing with here. '** Jellal sigh to himself. "Please call me by Mystogen in public especially if I'm a wanted man. I'll explain everything... "

Erza sigh before getting in the water. She cross her arms underneath her chest and close her eyes to relax a little. "I'm listening. "

* * *

Rogue and Kagura spotted Mirajane and the others, they or you could say Rogue who is dragging Kagura by the hand, briskly ran towards them. Mirajane saw them from the distance and smile while waving at them. "Hello Kagura and R-"

"Had you seen a green cat wearing a pink frog suit?! "Rogue shouted at Mirajane and the others.

Lisanna blink cup of times and glance at Kagura who sigh to herself in frustration. Kagura step forward, walking in front of Rogue but at the same time elbow Rogue on his side. Rogue grunted in pain, putting one hand on his side, hoping the pain goes away. "Sorry about Rogue behavior, he been like that since Frosch went missing. " Kagura apologize for Rogue behavior. "Had you see him around by any chance? "

Laxus, Freed and Lisanna sweat drop at Kagura action. **'Another version of Erza... '** They thought.

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle at Kagura and Rogue, that brought both of them to be curious what's funny. "She was right. "

Kagura and Rogue look at each other with confusion written all over their face then back at Mirajane. "Who she's? " They both question Mirajane at the same time.

"Yukino mention that Rogue always panic when Frosch is wondering all alone. I didn't believe her at first but now I do. " Mirajane answer.

"Wait, Yukino was here? " Rogue ask, no longer in pain and more calm now.

Mirajane nodded. "Yukino did find your friend Frosch. " Lisanna inform them.

"Where did they go?! " Rogue demanded but end up got hit from Kagura.

Kagura glance at Rogue. "Calm down, Frosch is with Yukino. It means he's safe now. " Then she look back at Mirajane who giggle.

Laxus just frown as he pointed at the direction Yukino and Frosch went at. "They went that way. She seem fine but all the sudden she scope up that cat of his and jump in the pool, swimming away like something going after her. "

Kagura nodded in understanding. Mirajane staring at Kagura and Rogue that seem to caught her curiosity. Laxus stares at Mirajane, waiting or more like preparing what she's going go say to Kagura and Rogue. "Are you two dating? " Mirajane ask, tilting her head to the side.

"What?! " Kagura and Rogue said in unison, both blushing.

"No, we are just... " Rogue pause, not sure what Kagura and himself are to each other. **'Are we friends? Acquaintance, allies, or comrade...? I don't even know what we are to each other! '** Rogue thought, completely lost and confuse, making him secretly panicking in his mind.

"We are comrades and friends, just wanting to relax. It's best to relax before the another day of the game tomorrow. " Kagura finish for Rogue fast.

"I doubt that. I mean, then why holding hands if you two are not even dating? " Mirajane question.

Kagura and Rogue briskly let go of each other hand. Both of their faces beam bright red in embarrassment.

Flashback  
 _"It's best to go separate ways to find Frosch. " Kagura was about to ran off to go find Rogue but was stopped by Rogue when he grab her by her wrist. "What? " Kagura query, looking up at Rogue while her cheeks are starting to be tinted pink at Rogue action._

 _"I don't think that's the best option. It's best to stick together. Since this place is huge and crowded, and head separate ways, we end up getting ourselves lost than finding Frosch. Besides that, Frosch couldn't went that far. "_

 _Kagura give Rogue a questioning look but still blushing, even though she's trying to keep her cool. "... Fine we do it your way. Your plan sounds somewhat reasonable." Kagura give up. With that said, Rogue briskly ran, dragging Kagura with him. Kagura stare down, staring at her hand that Rogue is holding. She glance up at Rogue who show a whole worry and fear expression... Also panicking and shouting Frosch name like a father would do when their child is lost. 'Rogue is like a father... ' Kagura couldn't help but giggle and she smile._

End of Flashback

 **'I had forgotten that Rogue had took my hand to prevent us being separated when searching for Frosch. '** Kagura remembered.

"Sorry off topic. " Mirajane apologize to Kagura and Rogue all the suddenly. "You both looking for Frosch, so let's all go together. " Mirajane said with a big smile on her face.

Laxus frown, Lisanna giggle, Freed just sigh and Bickslow just smirk. Kagura open her mouth to speak but another unfamiliar voice beat her to it. "You young man, what's your name? " He order.

Everyone whirl around to see a man wearing armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. He has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard. Behind him are knights in armor. He pointed at Rogue who blink cup of times in confusion.

"Rogue Cheney. " Rogue answer.

Then the man pointed at Laxus who rise his eyebrows at this. "You? "

Freed walk in front of Laxus, glaring at the man. "How dare you pointed that disgraceful finger at Laxus. No one haven't live-"

"It's Laxus Dreyar. " Laxus answer simply, interrupting Freed.

Freed glance at Laxus with a disbelief look. **'How could you Laxus, give someone your name that could be a enemy? '**

"And you young man? " He pointed at Freed.

"Freed Justine... " He mumble, sadly.

The man snapped his fingers at his men and pointed at Freed. "He's the one men! Get him! "

Everyone was shock hearing this and seeing the knights took Freed by his shoulders. Freed looks so confuse what's going on. They watch the knights took Freed away. Kagura frown at the Fairy Tail members. "Aren't you guys going help your friend or comrade? " She question them.

Laxus cross his arms against his chest. "He'll be fine. "

"Well, I guess Freed is not coming with us then. " Mirajane said. "Shall we get going? " Mirajane said while walking away now.

"You got to be kidding me. " Kagura muttered in disbelief.

Lisanna giggle at Kagura. "Don't worry, Freed is really strong. "

"And really smart. I'm sure he'll come up with something. " Bickslow added. "We should head out to find your friend by the way. "

Kagura look at Rogue who shrug his shoulders. "We should go... "

Kagura nodded in agreement, before they both follow the others.

* * *

Yukino ran out of the pool with Frosch in her arms. She bend down and put Frosch down to catch her breath. **'That was a close call. '** Yukino thought. "Frosch are you alright? " She ask with a worry expression on her face.

Frosch nodded with smile on his face. "Yeah. Are you Yukino? " Frosch ask back at Yukino.

Yukino couldn't help but smile at Frosch. "Yeah. "

"Yukino? "

"Yes? " Frosch rise his paw and pointed at the direction behind Yukino. Yukino turn her head to look who it is. Who dark brown eyes widen wide, once more shock and fear. Yukino briskly pick up Frosch and begin to run. **'I gotta find Kagura and Rogue, fast!'** Yukino scan around the area and spotted a perfect spot that held a big sign that said 'Love Love Slide'.

* * *

Rogue and Kagura was quiet the whole time, hearing Mirajane trying to come up with ship names for them. "I got it! It's RoGura! " Mirajane announced. "Now I have NaLu, GrUvia, ElfGreen, GaLe, RoWen, AlBis, ReRry, Bixanna and now RoGura. " Mirajane cheer.

Lisanna giggle at her sister while getting out of the pool. "And don't forget MiXaus. " Lisanna tease her sister who shrug it off.

Kagura glance what's ahead of her and spotted Yukino in the distance running with Frosch in her arms. "There is Yukino. "

Without another word, Rogue took off. Kagura sigh once more before going after Rogue. Laxus and Mirajane glance at each other then went after Kagura and Rogue, leaving Lisanna and Bickslow behind.

"Maybe it's best that we stay here. " Lisanna muttered.

Bickslow give Lisanna a questioning look. "Why? "

"My sister and the others probably didn't realize where they are heading but they are walking straight towards the 'Love Love Slide'. " Lisanna explain.

"Yeah it's best that we stay here but let's go do something. I don't want to stay here all day doing nothing, if we here to have fun. "

Lisanna nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sting got out of the pool. "Where is Rogue? " He wonder out loud.

Lector scan around, and rise his paw what's ahead of them. "Hey Sting, I found Rogue and Kagura! "

Sting follow Lector gaze and smirk seeing Rogue and Kagura running. "There they are. Nice work pal. " Sting patted Lector head before running after them.

* * *

Yukino put Frosch down and lay her back against the wall, taking a deep breath. "Yukino?!"

Yukino scream, closing her eyes in fear seeing him, covering her face with her hands. Frosch look at Yukino worry before glancing up to see Rogue and Kagura, alone with Laxus and Mirajane too. "Hi Rogue and Kagura. " Frosch greeted.

Rogue smile gently at Frosch. "Thank goodness your alright... " Rogue said in relief. Rogue smell something odd... Like salty. He glance at Kagura who glance back him.

Kagura nodded in understanding what Rogue want her to do. She walk towards Yukino, with Rogue following behind her, and as for Laxus and Mirajane watching them, standing behind the stairs. Kagura bend down to be Yukino level, putting one hand on her shoulder, making Yukino shiver a little. "Yukino... " Kagura whisper.

Yukino slowly remove her hands, and begin to wipe away her tears. "Oh it's you, Kagura  
... What a relief... "

This made Kagura confuse that she look back at Rogue, hoping he knows what Yukino meant by that. Rogue shake his head and shrug his shoulders. Kagura was about to question Yukino what she meant but- "There you are Rogue! I have been looking for you everywhere!

Kagura narrow her eyes, glaring at him. Yukino eyes widen wide seeing him that she felt fear and saddest is consuming her whole. **'Sting... '**

Rogue glance at Kagura then at Yukino with a worry expression. **'Tch, once Sting finds out that Yukino is here...'**

Sting push his way through from Laxus and Mirajane who watch Sting carefully with cautious. Sting smirk at Rogue. "What's with the look Rogue? Did I ruin something? " He ask, confuse why Rogue seem worry. When Sting glance down at his right, his blue eyes doesn't no longer show any emotions but anger, once he saw Yukino. "What's Yukino doing here? " He question Rogue coldly, putting Lector down.

Kagura and Mirajane stand up in front of Yukino. Rogue and Laxus face Sting, blocking Sting for getting near Yukino and the girls. "Let it go Sting. " Rogue told Sting coldly.

"Let it go? Why let it go?! Yukino ashamed and embarrassed Sabertooth! " He shouted at Rogue.

Kagura gritted her teeth in anger. "How did she ashamed and embarrassed Sabertooth? Is it because of me beating her or is it because of I change our wager right when I defeated her? " Kagura question.

"... Master Jiemma was expecting you to give Yukino no mercy and any remorse but what exactly did you did? The opposite. Jiemma hates Yukino because you pity her, embarrassing Sabertooth... But unlike him, I blame you both. Yukino for being weak and you humiliated us. " Yukino flinch at Sting words but couldn't help but feel sad and useless.

"Shouldn't you feel proud for your teammate, no matter the outcome? " Mirajane ask Sting.

"It's just a game. She did her best after all. " Laxus added, glaring at Sting with his arms cross against his chest.

"Don't make me laugh, I don't consider her a comrade, a teammate or a friend but just trash. "

Kagura walk up to Sting, glaring up at him. Rogue, Yukino and the others watch Kagura, wondering what's she going do. All you heard was a slap... Kagura had slap Sting across his face, leaving a red hand mark on his left cheek. Everyone was shock, even Sting was too. He didn't expected Kagura to do that. When he look down at Kagura, who's hazel eyes show a little hatred in them. "You are a jerk and selfish man. Believe it or not, she consider you as her comrade, teammate and a friend despite her no longer in Sabertooth anymore yet here you are denying her as such. "

Sting stood quiet, didn't have nothing to say. He look away from everyone and glance at the floor. **'Sting... '** Lector thought.

Yukino stand up with tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe it's best for me to go... " Yukino was about to walk away but she slip on a puddle of water, making her fall back, heading to the water slide.

"Yukino! " Everyone shouted with fear.

Without thinking, Sting ran towards Yukino, going by instinct. He grab Yukino by her waist hoping to stop Yukino fall, but Sting end up joining Yukino. Kagura and Rogue briskly run towards them to help them but both Yukino and Sting slide down the water slide together.

Mirajane watch in silence. Laxus notice how quiet Mirajane is and sigh. "What's the matter Mirajane? "

"It's funny, isn't it? " Mirajane giggled.

Laxus rise his eyebrows at Mirajane, giving her a questioning look. "What's funny? "

Mirajane stop giggling and made a small smile. "Despite all the name calling, and denying Yukino, he secretly cares about her deeply. He may not notice but when he saw Yukino there was hurt in his eyes. When Kagura slap him, she open his eyes telling him what Yukino thinks about him. " Mirajane explain to Laxus. "I believe Yukino is going be fine, now she's with Sting. " Mirajane said while giggling and walking towards Kagura and Rogue but all the suddenly Mirajane slip, and accidentally push both Kagura and Rogue at the same slide Yukino and Sting went down in. Now they both slide down the water slide together.

"Oops. "

Laxus frown at Mirajane, walking to stand by her side. "You did that on purpose. "

She shake her head. "No, I slip on that puddle. "

Mirajane answer made him roll his eyes at her. "Sure you did. " Laxus said sarcastically.

Mirajane whirl around to face Laxus. "Let's go follow them on the Love Love Slide, together Laxus. "

Laxus face turn pale hearing what Mirajane said. "It's best that I don't get near that slide. "

This made Mirajane frown. "Why not? " She whine.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, I get motion sickness, remember? " He reminded Mirajane. "I hope those two aren't Dragon Slayers because they well be going through motion sickness."

"Fine, but you own me."

Laxus sigh at Mirajane. "Yeah, yeah. Lets go before we end up falling in that damn water slide by a accident, like what happen with Sting and Yukino, plus Rogue and Kagura." Laxus quickly walk downstairs, following behind is Mirajane who is giggling at Laxus.

* * *

Natsu and Ichiya are running around the water park, racing each other. Ichiya slip and fall down, sliding and spinning uncontrollably, heading straight for Erza and Jellal. Jellal sensing danger, briskly whirl around to see Ichiya heading straight for Erza that he briskly push Erza, using himself as a shield. Erza open her eyes and her cheeks blush madly. Jellal face beam bright red for what he did by a accident. He had accidentally grope Erza breast.

Panicking, Jellal quickly got off Erza and scratch the back of his head away nervously, shifting his brown eyes away from Erza. "I'm s-sorry. " He apologize shyly and embarrassment.

Erza got up but smile at Jellal sweetly. "It's okay. It was just a accident. Thanks for saving me from Ichiya. " She thanked Jellal.

"N-no problem. "

Ichiya crash into the rock decorations that is surrounded the pool. He went under water, hurt or more like heartbroken. **'It's okay for him but for me it isn't... '**

Natsu then came running towards Erza to greet her but he without paying attention, he accidentally pull Erza top which piss off Erza. She kick Natsu that hit Jellal before he went flying to the other side of the park. "Keep your hands off Natsu! " Erza shouted.

* * *

Juvia pulling Gray arm and pointed at the water slide. "Come with me to the water slide Gray. " She beg.

Gray frown at Juvia pleading. "Not happening. " Gray rejected.

Lyon grab Juvia arm and smile gently at Juvia. "Juvia, forget about Gray. I'll come with you to the water slide. "

juvia shake her head at Lyon. "No, Juvia wants Gray to come. " She rejected Lyon.

Out of no where, Natsu came flying at their direction, accidentally pushing Gray and Lyon to the water slide. Both scream and quickly hold on to each other. Juvia gasp seeing this, having no clue that Natsu accidentally push them. **'My beloved Gray and Lyon... Together? '** She question herself, shock seeing this.

As for Natsu, he landed on top of a giant heart shape decoration that's from the Love Love Slide that broke, cost by Natsu landing on top of it. Natsu was about to get up but couldn't once the giant heart decoration slide down to whatever the water slide lead. Natsu face turn pale, not feeling well.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel was relaxing while listening to Happy what he wants to go next. Carla and Pantherlily giving their opinions what Happey wants to do or go next. All suddenly a giant heart hit both Levy and Gajeel, sending them flying, unknown to the three Exceeds.

"Then I guess we go out to eat then. " Carla had finally agree with Happy.

"What do you guys think, Levy and Gajeel? " Pantherlily ask when he turn around but notice they were both gone. "Where are those two? " He wondered.

Happy then pointed what's in front of them. "I think I found them. "

Pantherlily and Carla follow Happy gaze to see Levy and Gajeel together in the water slide. Levy screaming and Gajeel face pale because of his motion sickness. Pantherlily blink cup of times. "When did they go on the Love Love Slide? " He question.

Happy and Carla shrug their shoulders.

...

Lucy came running and saw Natsu on top of a giant heart that is sliding to a path whatever the water slide led to. Lucy frown. **'Well, I found Natsu. '**

"Lucy. "

Lucy whirl around to see Juvia who looks heartbroken. "What's the matter, Juvia? " Lucy ask, concern for Juvia.

"I think my beloved Gray is in love with Lyon. "

This made Lucy frown and sweat drop at Juvia answer. " I truly doubt those two love each other. They both hate each other guts yet they consider themselves as friends and rivals. "

Juvia put one hand underneath her chin, thinking. "You could be right, love rival. "

 **'Still calling me love rival, I see. '** Lucy spotted Erza and Jellal at the distance. Erza helping Jellal to walk. "Hey look! There is Erza and J-I mean Mystogen together. "

Juvia turn around and sigh. "Why can't Gray my love and I be like Erza and Mystogen? " She wondered.

Lucy made a small smile but her smile soon faded when Erza and Jellal got hit from the giant heart, that send both of them in the water slide. Juvia and Lucy watch Erza and Jellal slide down the slide together, both wrap their hands around each other and blushing.

Erza look up, and glare at Natsu who is laying on top of the giant heart, sick due to his motion sickness. "So it was what your doing?! " She yelled at him angrily.

Natsu face turn even more pale. "I... Didn't do it on... Purpose. "

* * *

Frosch and Lector spotted Rogue and Kagura in the water slide. Rogue who have protective instinct, unknown to him, wrap his arms around Kagura waist and Kagura wrap her arms around Rogue neck while blushing. As for Rogue, his face turn pale, motion sickness kicking in his system. Frosch smile seeing Rogue and Kagura together. "There is Rogue and Kagura! "

Lector smirk seeing them. "Are those two together? " He ask Frosch.

Frosch shake his head. "I don't know. " He answer.

* * *

Freed follow the knights. When the knights stop, he look what's ahead, curious why they stop. There stood a young woman who has wavy light green hair pull back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely, two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Hisui has large dark green eyes with long eyelashes. She's wearing a black bikini.

She smile at Freed gently before glancing back at the man. "Thank you, Arcadio. Your dismiss. "

Arcadio bowed before he left. The young woman glance at Freed. "My name is Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore. " She introduce herself. Freed eyes widen wide hearing her name. Hisui couldn't help but giggle at Freed expression. "You seem surprise. "

Freed averted his eyes away from Hisui. "I am. May I ask why you summon me? "

"I wanted to tell you something that only the people within my kingdom knows, that something may happen in the last day of the Grand Magic Games. " Hisui inform Freed. "Dragons are coming to Fiore to attack my kingdom. I want you to help me to tell all the guild members when the day comes. "

Freed blink cup of times at Hisui. "Why tell me? I mean we just met. " He question.

Hisui just made a smile at Freed. "I had seen how you are with your friend. I believe his name is Laxus, right? You are really loyal to him. We need men like you. " She explain.

"I see... "A giant heart pass by them that made Freed sweat drop. "Natsu costing trouble as usual. "

Hisui just laugh at Freed statement, making Freed to make a small smile.

* * *

Sting wrapping his arms around Yukino, trying to deal with his motion sickness while holding on to Yukino protecting her from any harm. Yukino glance up at Sting, shock at his actions from earlier. **'I don't understand why he ran after me... '**

"Bare with me... Yukino. " He mumbled.

All Yukino did is nodded at Sting. She didn't had anything to say to him.

* * *

Kagura look up at Rogue who isn't feeling well. "Are you alright, Rogue? " She ask with a concern expression on her face. He nodded, that made Kagura frown. "Your not alright. "

"It's just motion... Sickness, I can... Bare it little longer. " Rogue muttered.

Kagura sigh to herself, glancing back at Rogue, blushing when a idea came to her. "If you want, you can... " she shift her eyes away from him, too nervous to offer him it and felt like she's breaking her pride to do such offer. **'He'll do the same for me... If I was in the same condition he is in. After all, Rogue help me a lot. I have to return the flavor. '** She thought. "Lay your head on my shoulder... I don't know if it'll help you with your motion sickness. "

Rogue red eyes widen wide, blinking cup of times, shock hearing Kagura offer. He made a small smile. He lay his head on Kagura shoulder. "Thank you... " He whisper. "I am grateful... "

Kagura couldn't help but smile gentle at Rogue because his smile and his words. Little does Kagura know that Rogue is actually feeling a little better, that he probably won't admit to the time is come.

* * *

Gray and Lyon glare at each, not noticing that they turn everything around them to ice, freezing themselves and everyone in the water park. The ice hit the giant heart, sending Natsu flying to the ice cold, frozen ground. Natsu the only one not frozen, piss off that he exactly knew who the person is. "Gray! " Natsu shouted.

He held his hand in front of him, a ball of flames forming in his hand. He jump up, and aim the flames at the ground, costing all the ice to melt but also a huge havoc of destruction. Destroying everything in the water park. Everyone went flying, Rogue grab Kagura, using his back as a cushion for both Kagura and himself, saving her from harm. Sting and everyone doing the same action what Rogue did.

Everyone is cover in burn marks from Natsu flames. Laxus who is dragging Gray by his arm and Natsu in the same treatment. Makarov in tears when the police hand him a bill for the damage that Natsu and Gray had made. "I found Gray and Natsu old man. " Laxus inform Makarov, behind him Mirajane is giggling at Laxus behavior.

...

Yukino look at Sting, who is glancing up at the broken ceiling of the water park, revealing the night sky with stars in them. Yukino got up. "I'm sorry, so sorry... " Sting gaze at Yukino, curious why she's saying sorry to him. "It was my fault for making Sabertooth lost and humiliated... I don't deserve to be treated right." Tears begin to fall from her cheek, slowly. "You said it yourself yet you came after me and save me from being harm that I didn't deserve to be save. So why did you? " She question Sting. Yukino confuse about Sting actions.

Sting didn't say anything to Yukino. It isn't because he hates or mad at her but he just doesn't know how to answer that. To be sincerely, Sting is completely lost about himself too. **'I wonder if Rogue is going through this too... '** "I don't know myself. I just did it by instinct. " He answer to Yukino truthfully.

"Thank you for everything... Sting. " She thanked him before she walk away, leaving Sting alone, lost in thought.

* * *

Rogue grunted in pain from his back. First motion sickness and now this, what else could happen? Rogue glance at Kagura who is on top of him. "Kagura, your not hurt are you? "

Kagura sat up, and glance down at Rogue. She shake her head. "No just some burn marks. I know your hurt... " Kagura hazel eyes sadden a little making Rogue confuse and lost. "You took the hit for me. Thank you. " She thanked Rogue.

Rogue smile at Kagura. "No problem. "

Kagura got off Rogue and help him up. "You think we should find Yukino and Sting. "

Rogue shake his head. "No, I think we should let those two figure things out on their own. Besides... " Rogue gritted his teeth, making Kagura rise her eyebrows, curious what Rogue is going say. "We had got separated from Frosch again! "

Kagura sigh to herself before bursting to laughed, that made Rogue confuse. She took Rogue hand. "Let's go find Frosch together again. " Rogue nodded in agreement. **'A lot of things had happen today with Rogue, Frosch and the others.**

 **That this very day I could never forget. '**

* * *

 _ **My winter break is getting really close to be over. My schedule would be different now since I'm going back to school from break, so it's going take a little time to post a chapter. Most likely I'll be available to publish each chapter every 3 weeks or maybe 2 weeks, depending how much homework I have. I also would take turns posting one chapter in this story and the other chapter for the story 'Forbidden Love'. I'll do my best to update both stories.**_


	14. The Caster Of Voices

**_Author Note: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated a new chapter for a really long time. I really needed to edit it, to add cup of few sentences and fixing my grammar which I am truly sorry about that. I still have to edit up chapters 9-13 but I couldn't wait to update chapter 14. I also didn't got the time to update and edit the chapters because of school._**

 ** _Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is going be a little short than the other chapters but its really important._ _Hope you guys like it._**

* * *

"Rogue and Kagura! "

Both of them whirl around to see Frosch running towards them. Rogue no longer panicking, bend down to pick up Frosch, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. "Sorry for leaving you, Frosch. " He apologize while hugging Frosch.

Kagura giggle. **'He's truly a father figure for Frosch. '**

Once Rogue stop hugging Frosch, Frosch look up at him with a cute adorable smile that says he understands. "It's okay. Rogue needed to be alone with Kagura. Fro understand. "

Both blink cup of times trying to progress what Frosch just said. It took them cup of minutes to realize what he just said. Rogue and Kagura begin to blush a little. "It wasn't like that." Kagura muttered.

"But Fro saw Rogue and Kagura together at that water slide. " Frosch explain.

"Frosch. Kagura and I both end up in the water slide because of Mirajane. You was there right when it happen... " Rogue reminded Frosch. He pause, a frown appear on his face when he begin to realize something. "What did Lector told you? " Rogue question Frosch with a solemn tone.

"Lector said you and Kagura are dating, that you both wanted to be alone together. " Frosch look down at the ground in a sad expression on his face, noticing Rogue isn't happy. "Are you mad at Fro? "

Kagura elbow Rogue on his side, that made him wince in pain, giving her a questioning look. She bend down to be Frosch level, ignoring Rogue stare. "Frosch, we are not mad at you. What your friend said isn't true. " Kagura glance back at Rogue with a serious expression on her face that made Rogue swear that she can kill anyone just by staring at you. "Right, Rogue? "

"Right. " Rogue answer, before bending down next to Kagura. "The reason Kagura came here is because I thought you'll like to meet her. Plus she needed some rest. " He explain to Frosch.

"Oh I understand now. "

Rogue and Kagura smile at Frosch gently before they both got up. "I gotta go, it's getting late already. " Kagura said while glancing up at Rogue.

He yawn, stretching up his arms. "Same for us. There is really no point for us to stay here, especially when Gray and Natsu destroy Ryuzetsu Land. Do you want me to walk you back to your hotel? " Rogue offer.

Kagura shake her head. "No. I'll be perfectly fine walking back on my own. " Kagura glance down at Frosch with a smile on her face, bending down to pet him gently on his head. "Bye Frosch. It's really nice to meet you. "

Frosch nodded in agreement, watching Kagura got up to leave, leaving Rogue and Frosch alone. Frosch look up at Rogue, noticing he is watching Kagura leave. **'I have a bad feeling about this. Should I let Kagura walk back to the hotel by herself? Perhaps I should follow her to confirm if this feeling is correct. '**

"Rogue, would I ever see Kagura again? "

Rogue blink cup of times before gazing down at Frosch with a warm smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, I don't see why not. "

"Fro thinks so too. " Frosch agree with Rogue, rising his paw up in the air.

"Let's go find Sting. " **'That's right. I can't bring Frosch along if this feeling is correct. Neither should I leave him, knowing he'll get lost. I'll ask Sting to watch him for me. '** Rogue thought.

 _..._

 **'Damn... '** Sting grunted his teeth and clinching his fist tightly, staring at the night sky with pure hatred in his eyes. **'I never saw Yukino like this, at least not when she's around me and the others in Sabertooth. Why cry and apologize for something that can't be forgiven in Sabertooth? I can't do anything about it! '** Sting slam his fist against the ground. **'Why Yukino... '**

Tears begin to form in Sting blue eyes. Sensing Rogue heading his way, he quickly got up and wipe off his tears using his arm. "Sting... " Rogue muttered.

Lector came running towards Sting with a smirk on his face. "Hey Sting! "

Sting whirl around with a smirk on his face. "Wow that was fun and one wild day. We should head back to the guild before master Jiemma gets mad at us. " Sting turn away from Rogue, walking away. Lector follow Sting without hesitation.

Rogue and Frosch follow as well. **'Sting acting strange... I know that's not his usual smirk, it's fake. '** Rogue sniff the air. **'The scent of pure salt... Was he crying? '** Rogue wonder.

"Rogue are you okay? " Frosch ask with a concern expression.

Rogue made a reassuring smile. "Yeah, just thinking. "

"Thinking of what? "

"Thinking what we should do when we win the Grand Magic Games. " He lied.

"Can we come back here again with Kagura? "

Rising his eyebrows at Frosch question. "I don't know about that but you should ask Kagura when you see her again. "

Frosch smile at Rogue. "Kay. "

Glancing up at the night sky with worry, hoping Kagura gets back at the hotel safety. "Sting... "

Sting stop walking, glancing back at Rogue. "Yeah, what's up? "

"Watch Frosch for me. There is something I need to do right now." Sting nodded, motioning Rogue to go. Rogue briskly run to go find Kagura, fast. **'Kagura please be safe... '**

* * *

Kagura is at the Crocus, heading back to the hotel, walking in a dark alley that is completely empty and dark with a few lights from the street lights. Only Kagura is alone, no one and not even the people that live in this city and tourists are up at this time but only herself. **'Frosch is so adorable, I'm glad to meet him. Rogue is lucky to have Frosch around him... '** Kagura sigh to herself, gazing up at the night sky. **'I wonder if Yukino is alright. I should've check on her before I go, knowing that she is hurt from Sting words. '** Kagura couldn't help but felt sorry for Yukino. Yukino is going through a worst situation than she is right now.

 ** _Stop worrying about those pathetic worthless humans Kagura._**

Kagura heart pulse, making her froze to her stop. Her hazel eyes widen wide and grunted her teeth in frustration. **'Not again! I can't move my body. Why?! '** Footsteps along with a women giggling could be heard from behind Kagura, making Kagura heart beat slowly, sensing a evil presence. Kagura struggle to turn her head to see the women, hurting herself in the process due to her state unavailable to move.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you... Kagura. You'll might break your neck and I don't want you dead. " The women warn.

Shifting her eyes at the person behind her, glaring at her. **'That voice of her... It isn't the same voice I have been hearing!'** "Who are you? " Kagura groan in anger.

The women walk forward where a street light is, revealing herself in the light. The women is beautiful that look around her age but a little bit younger than her. Her skin looks pale white like a corpse. Her hair is shoulder length hair, bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes are dark purple. She wears a black strapless dress with a white ribbon wrap around her waist, and black unattached sleeves that looks like a kimono sleeve. A black ribbon wrap around her neck. She wears black boots.

"I think it's best not to tell you yet but call me Keres for now. " She said with a solemn expression on her face.

"You can't possibility be- "

"The cost of the voices? I am. " She finish for Kagura.

Kagura eyes widen, shock at Keres words. "How did you know? "

Keres tilted her head to the side, frowning at Kagura. "We are connected, that's what I felt at least but the truth is... " Keres put her hand where her heart would be at, and close her eyes. "I know you and you know me. "

"I don't know what you talking about. I never had seen you before. There is no way that is your voice in my head. " Kagura argued.

Hearing Kagura words made Keres reopean her eyes, and removing her hand from her chest. "Your correct but at the same time, incorrect. The voice you heard is my actual voice. This isn't my real body. In fact, I'm just controlling this corpse body while my true self is sealed away. That's probably one of the reasons you don't recognize me." Keres made a small sad smile at Kagura. "Then again... It had been 400 years since I had seen you... Kagura. " She inform Kagura.

Kagura body begin to shiver hearing Keres words. "400 years ago... " Kagura repeated, couldn't believe what she's hearing. "You know me 400 years ago? It's impossible. " Kagura whisper.

"I knew Simon too. It saddens me that Simon is indeed dead now. "

Tears begin to form in Kagura eyes that slowly slide down her cheek and fall. "Simon... " Kagura whisper her brother name.

Keres walk towards Kagura, hugging her from behind and whisper in Kagura ear with soft, gentle but yet dark tone in her voice. "Find and kill Jellal. " Kagura eyes widen wide, glancing at Keres. Keres frown noticing Kagura expression. "Don't you want to take revenge on Simon killer? Wasn't that your plan? "

"... "

Keres narrow her eyes at Kagura, not likely this feeling she's having. Removing herself away from Kagura. "You don't need to kill him right away but when the time comes, that's when you do. I'll be watching you, remember that. Well farewell Kagura, see you when the time come. " With that said, Keres walk away, disappearing in the darkness.

Kagura was available to move once more but couldn't when dizziness took over her, losing her balance. "Kagura! " Right when Kagura body was slowly going hit the ground, Rogue grab Kagura by wrapping his arms around Kagura waist, making her lean her back against his chest. "Kagura... " Rogue whisper, hoping she wakes up from hearing his voice.

Beads of sweat form in Kagura forehead. Her eyebrows twitched and her eyes close tightly like she's having a nightmare or having a fever. "I don't understand... Why? " Kagura mumble unconsciously.

 **'My instinct was correct then... I have to take Kagura back to the hotel and fast. '** Rogue pick up Kagura bride style, and run. He had to take her to her guild mates. Whatever is going on, Rogue isn't liking this at all.


End file.
